Love Bites
by HuntressofDarkness91
Summary: The boys are hunting vampires...again, but this time they might need a little unexpected help from two new hunters. Gets angsty later. Hurt!Dean
1. Since When Do Cops Carry 44's?

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! (except for a box set of Season 1 that was bought and paid for at Target XD )

Summary: Sam and Dean are hunting Vampires again, but this time they might need a little help when things get out of hand. They meet two hunters working the same case as them, and learn that this time the vampires aren't just looking for blood.

Return of the colt!

This is my first fanfic! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! The title is kind of lame, and I suck at summaries but give it a chance, it'll get better I promise!!!

Love Bites

It was the perfect night in the city of Chicago. The frigid breezes of winter swept in a clean crisp air. A star filled sky shone on the many buildings of the city and in the late hours of the night, the full moon reflected eerily on the lake. It was perfect –that is- for hunting.

"Ahh, it's good to be back in good old Chi-town" Dean Winchester said as he got out of his 1967 Chevy Impala

"Let's hope it's better than our last visit" said his younger brother, Sam.

"Well if you could find a girlfriend who doesn't practice ancient evil rituals, maybe that wouldn't have happened." Dean joked as he made his way to the trunk of the car to get his hunting gear.

Sam glared at him angrily, not wanting to bring up that little adventure they had almost a year ago "Yeah, sure" he replied as he followed Dean.

Dean popped it open and took out a backpack to put the gear in, then opened the secret compartment that held all of their weapons.

"What do you think we'll need?" Dean asked, surveying the vast array of "hunting gear" laid out before him

"I don't know, without the Colt we're going to have to kill these vampires old school style" Sam replied

"Dandy." Said Dean sarcastically, "We'll just have to take everything then." He added as he grabbed a handful of wooden stakes, holy water, and a various assortment of guns, and custom ammo.

"Dean," Sam said when his brother looked up, "I mean really old school."

"Oh" Dean shrugged, and grabbed a handful of rather large, curved knives, "Messy, but effective." He was referring to possibly the best way of killing a vampire, decapitation.

Meanwhile two dark figures walked down an alleyway deep in the city. Both were girls, but their hair, blown about by the breeze, covered their faces. One held a '44 Magnum in her hands while the other wielded a sharp, curved knife. They were looking for someone, something that had ran from them a long time ago.

"Where do you think it went, Amanda?" One of them asked at the entrance to the alley. When the one called Amanda didn't answer, the girl turned around. She was alone.

"Hello, Hannah." A voice called from behind her, the girl knew it didn't belong to Amanda. Hannah spun around to see who it was. A man stood before her he looked like an average human being, except for an evil glare and a familiar bulge in his mouth where his teeth were.

_It's him_ Hannah thought as she drew out the Magnum from her coat, "How do you know my name?" she demanded, though she could not hide the fear in her voice.

I've been…_around_." He answered baring his teeth, which Hannah now saw two glittering fangs where normal canine teeth should have been. At least this told her this particular vampire was not one of those crazy hybrids with the horrendous fangs protruding all over their mouth she had heard about from other hunters. This made the job somewhat easier in her mind.

Without another word Hannah pulled out the gun and shot the vampire where his heart should have been, but when the bullet hit him, he recoiled a little, then threw back his head and sounded a cold, heartless laugh.

"You actually thought that would hurt, girl?" He said, getting ready to attack her.

Hannah looked scared for a second, but then saw a shadow move behind the vampire, and smiled "No, but that will."

He didn't even get a chance to turn around. There was a slight swishing sound and the vampire's body fell to the ground, his last moments of confusion etched on his face, forever.

"Nice distraction." Amanda said as she walked into the light

"Thanks, but next time, you get to play the dumb hunter, everyone knows you can't kill a vampire with regular ammo…oh well, he's dead and that's all that matters." Hannah replied

Amanda looked down at the blood seeping out of the vampire's head and made a disgusted face, "Ummm, now what do we do with the body?"

"Guess we're gonna have to play 'homeless people' and burn it in a trash can."

"Gross!"

"We could always leave it here for the cops to find! Besides you seemed to have no problems chopping off its head in the first place."

"I do what I have to." Amanda pouted

"Whatever," Hannah sighed, "Come on, we can drag it to that garbage can back there…oh and put on some gloves, this is gonna be messy."

Sam and Dean were walking down a sidewalk near Millennium Park when they heard the gunshot.

"Since when do cops carry '44's?" Dean asked recognizing the sound of the shot.

"Let's find out." Sam answered, and they both tore off in the direction of the noise.


	2. So You Guys Are Hunters Too

Thanks to all who reviewed!!!!

And now for…CHAPTER 2!!!

When Sam and Dean got to the alley where the gunshots had come from, there was no one in sight. Just a small fire contained in a trash can and the distinct smell of burning flesh.

"There were hunters here." Dean said, examining a ring of salt around the can.

I don't suppose you mean us?" A voice said from behind him. It sounded feminine but Dean didn't get a chance to see who, or _what_ it belonged to because he felt cold hard steel presses up against the back of his head.

"Drop the gun and backpack and turn around slowly…both of you" the voice said

Dean did as he was asked (told more like it) _no use arguing with your mouth full of lead, or silver, or whatever their using for bullets_ he thought to himself. When he turned, he saw that Sam was in the same situation, he also saw that the person who was threatening to blow his brains out was a young woman…_girl more like it_ he thought, she looked like a high-schooler.

Dean smiled at the girl, maybe he could schmooze his way out of this one, "Hey, uh, me and my brother Sammy here, were just takin' a walk." He said smoothly, but the girl just cocked the Magnum.

"With a backpack full of guns?" another voice beside the girl said. Dean looked, it was another girl pointing a gun at Sam, she was a little taller than the first, but looked about the same age.

"Wait." The first girl started looking confused as the first girl pulled a curved knife just like the one they had used on the vampire earlier.

"Their hunters." finished the second girl looking at the rest of the items in the backpack.

Dean winced at the word, he didn't want anyone to know who they were, especially people he didn't know or trust. _But then again it takes a hunter to know a hunter._ _Who were these girls?_

Dean was brought out of his thoughts by the first girl who actually seemed to look at him for the first time with realization.

"Sam? ...and Dean Winchester?" she asked him and un-cocked the gun and put it away.

"You know us?" Sam asked as the girls gave them back their hunting gear.

"Only by reputation, I guess" the girl in from of him said "I'm Amanda," and held out a hand for both of them to shake.

"And I'm Hannah." The girl in from of Dean said and did the same.

"Nice to meet you" Dean said, flashing a smile at Hannah, She may have threatened to kill him, but he couldn't deny the fact that she was cute. "I would introduce myself but you kind of took the words right out of my mouth." He paused for a second, "Since that's over, maybe you could tell us a little bit about yourselves, preferably a phone number, or something like that." He said turning on the good 'ol Winchester charm.

"We'd love to." Amanda said smiling at Sam, "But not here," She turned to Hannah, "I think it's time we found a crowded bar.

Half an hour later all four of them were sitting in a small, but packed, bar on the north side.

Hannah and Amanda had led the way in Hannah's 06 VW convertible Bug, and Sam and Dean followed in Dean's 67 Chevy Impala.

"You gotta be kidding me" Dean said, when he saw Hannah's car.

"I know! Don't you just love it?!" Hannah said happily, not realizing he was being sarcastic, and absentmindedly stroked the rear-view mirror.

"Come on Hannah, time to stop worshipping your car." Amanda said, and pushed her into the driver's seat. Hannah looked hurt, but didn't say anything.

Dean and Sam got into their car "Man, Sam if I ever get that obsessive over my car, shoot me." Dean said as he put the keys.

Sam watched as Dean stroked the steering wheel, absentmindedly "Sure, Bro" he smiled.

The back of the bar smelled of smoke, sweat, and beer, the prefect spot for talking about secret information. Everyone was either too drunk to care what they heard, or the music was so loud; earshot went only about a foot.

"So, you guys are hunters too?" Sam asked leaning in closely across from Amanda.

"Yep, pretty much came from a whole line of 'em. Both Hannah's and my fathers worked together on a couple of cases, and our mothers, who were like, second cousins eight times removed to each other, came from their own long, long line of hunters." Amanda answered

"That makes us third cousins nine times removed!" Hannah said in an annoyingly preppy voice, then looked a little confused as she thought about it " …or …something like that." She finally concluded.

"Don't hurt yourself" Amanda said flatly

Hannah shrugged it off and left the table to get some drinks.


	3. I Told You, I'm 22!

Chapter 3!!!! Enjoy! (this is probably going to be one of my "favoritest" chapters )

Sorry I haven't posted in a while (who invented homework anyway ++ )

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"She's not getting any beer with that face." Dean said, "She looks like a high schooler!

"We're both 22 actually, and she should have her ID on her… I think." Amanda said.

Dean left the table to make sure Hannah didn't get kicked out of the bar for underage drinking.

"So, you guys come from a lot of hunters in your family?" Sam asked, trying to continue the conversation with Amanda.

"Since high school, though, it kinda sucks because the social life of a hunter is like, dead." Amanda explained.

"Yeah, I know." Sam said, recalling how his father forced him hunting. "So, how do you guys know about us?" He asked, changing the subject.

Amanda laughed, "You think you're the only ones who read the hunter blogs off the internet? We're pretty much the people who keep track of all the hunters, as well as hunt things ourselves."

"How come we've never heard of you then?"

"We like to keep things quiet, you of all people should know that."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, as Dean made his way to the bar, he saw that Hannah was having "issues" with the bartender…

"I told you I'm 22!!! Ok so I forgot my ID, but I'm telling the truth I swear!!!" she yelled at the bartender.

"Sorry kid, no ID, no beer!!!" the bartender yelled back.

Dean almost laughed, Hannah was so much smaller than the man but she proved more courageous than he thought (though there was a hint of fear behind her eyes). He decided to step in when the man made a move to kick her out.

He stepped up to the bar and cleared his throat, "Excuse me." He said.

Both Hannah and the bartender stopped arguing and looked at him. "Is, uh, something going on here…honey?" he added a second later, directing the question to Hannah.

Hannah stared at him like he was a psychotic murdered for a few seconds, then smiled as she caught on. "Oh! Why yes _sweetie_." She managed to say through her teeth, "This kind, young gentleman is refusing to give me our drinks."

"She doesn't have any ID!!!" The bartender cut in angrily.

"Let me take care of this, dear." Dean said to Hannah, as he walked up to the bar. He smiled and said to the bartender in a low voice, "Listen, see, we just got married, and she's in the process of getting her new ID with the name change and everything," Dean lied skillfully, "So here's mine." He showed the bartender one of the many fake IDs he carried around with him.

"I don't see your rings." The bartender sneered, unconvinced.

Dean stopped smiling and glared at him as menacingly as he could, "You shouldn't make fun of people who are less fortunate than you."

The bartender looked apologetic and almost afraid, Hannah didn't blame him, she had seen Dean's glare too, and it could probably turn boiling water to ice.

"Sorry," The bartender said, "Drinks are on the house."

"Thanks," Dean said and flashed him a smile. Then turning to Hannah, "Come on baby, let's get out of here and to some place more _private_," he said as he put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

The bartender watched with scrutinous eyes. So, to convince him better, Dean brought down the final blow by leaning close to Hannah and kissing her on the lips.

Hannah was too surprised to do anything and stood, petrified, until he broke away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As soon as they both were out of sight of the bartender, Hannah pulled herself out of Dean's arm, reeled back, and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" she yelled as they neared the table. "I don't even know you!"

"Well to start I'm an Aquarius-" He began.

"That's not what I meant!" She said, cutting him off, "It's…It-"

"Got us free beers" Dean said as he sat down.

Hannah didn't reply, she simply sighed angrily as she took her seat next to Amanda.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hope you liked!!!


	4. They're Workin the Same Case As Us

**Hey guys! I am sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like, a week, but I had about 5 different projects to do, but now its Christmas break! Mwahahahahhaha time to kick, back, relax, and read this next chapter! As a reward for all the peeps who continue to read and support (guess by the reviews, its not many) this fan fiction, here is a nice long chappie!**

**-- HuntressofDarkness91**

**p.s. when you are done, please, please, please submit a review!!! Let me know which parts I can improve on and which parts totally suck/rock (or however you would like to put it)**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 4

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam looked at Hannah, and then at Dean, "Do I want to know?" he asked.

Dean didn't say anything; he was too busy taking a long drink from his beer bottle, but Sam noticed a blotchy, red mark on his cheek and raised eyebrow in understanding. Then he turned to Hannah and said apologetically, "I'm sorry for anything my brother might-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because some drunk had decided to punch another drunk and it had turned out into a full on brawl. Someone also apparently had a grudge against their table because five seconds later it was flipped over and body-slammed by two guys trying to choke each other.

"I think it's time we left" Amanda said, ducking, as a beer bottle flew over her head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fifteen minutes later they had managed to find their way out of the maze of fighting drunk people and out into the parking lot.

Hannah saw Dean make his way over to the Impala and left Sam and Amanda alone.

She came up to the car as Dean was unlocking it. He looked up and saw her.

"That's some arm you got there. You bench pressin' what, about 210? He asked sarcastically.

"You're funny" Hannah replied, "And no," her tone lightened up a bit, "But I did come to say I'm sorry for the whole slap thing."

"Don't worry about it, happens all the time, I'm surprised I'm not used to it." He said with a smirk

She gave him an icy glare, "I'm trying to apologize here."

Dean closed his mouth.

"What I'm trying to say," she continued, "Is that I'm a little afraid to get close to people, it seems that, with this life, every time I get involved in a relationship…someone gets hurt.

When Dean didn't answer, she looked into his eyes and saw that there was pain behind them. Time froze for a second as the two wordlessly realized how similar they were.

They were both brought back to reality when Sam made a sharp rapping noise on the Impala with his knuckles, "Come on, Dean, time to go, we're meeting them at their hotel."

"Wha?" Dean asked, confused for a second, "Oh…sure." He looked dazed, as if he had suddenly woken from a deep sleep.

"See ya," Hannah said as if nothing had happened. (She obviously could gain her cool back faster than Dean)

As soon as the Impala pulled out of the parking lot Amanda ran up behind Hannah and hugged her.

"You like him don't you!?" Amanda said, laughing.

"Shut up!" Hannah joked, "What about Sam?"

"Let's talk about this in the car," Amanda said, not wanting anyone but Hannah to hear their discussion.

Hannah unlocked the doors to the Bug and got inside. Amanda did the same.

"So, you mind telling me why Dean's cheek was the color of a tomato?"

Hannah heaved a sigh, and as she drove off she told Amanda all about the beers, the bartender, and the kiss. When she was through, Amanda made a low whistle.

"You know you loved every second of it." She said.

Hannah didn't answer; she just kept her eyes on the road.

Amanda leaned back in her seat with a satisfied look, "That's what I thought."

"One more crack about that, Amanda, and you're out of this car."

They both fell silent for a second then burst out giggling as Hannah said, "This reminds me of High School…but enough about me, how was you're seemingly uneventful conversation with Sam?" Hannah asked.

"We pretty much exchanged life stories, hinting tips, and what not and…" Amanda grew distant as if she were daydreaming, "He has the most beautiful hazel eyes I've ever seen… then we talked some more-"

"-Wow, Amanda, I've hear a lot of good hard-to-get stories, but you take the cake." Hannah cut in, sarcastically.

"Well excuse me miss, 'lets-slap-him-in-the-face', because that totally gives a guy encouragement."

"You know what?... never mind, did you learn anything _helpful_ besides how 'hazley' his eyes are?"

"Amanda thought for a second, "Ummmmmmm…oh yeah! They're working the same case as us!"

"WHAT!?" Hannah said angrily, "Why!? I don't want those two…" She paused, looking for a word, "_Chuckleheads_ ruining our case!"

"Ok, first of all they've had a run-in with these vampires before, so they know how to waste 'em, and second of all they're not '_chuckleheads,_'"

"Um, ok, are you just saying that because they're hot, or is there an actual reason? You've heard as well as I how much shit they're in with that demon."

"That's really none of our business, Hannah." Amanda said quietly.

There was an awkward pause, and then Hannah laughed and said, "You totally think they're hot."

Amanda punched her, "I was trying to have a serious moment here!"

"Hey! Watch it! I almost hit that hot guy walking over there!" Hannah said with a laugh.

"Where!?" Amanda yelled, pressing her face up to the car's window.

Hannah just concentrated on the road and laughed. Amanda, finally catching on, narrowed her eyes and tilted her seat back so that Hannah couldn't see her without taking her eyes off the street. Hannah was silent for a minute, thinking of a way to get Amanda to talk again.

"Sooo…um, we established that they're both hot, right?"

Amanda didn't answer

"And," Hannah continued, "They're workin' the same case as us the same case as us, but I don't get it. Did they just randomly decide to come here? Because I overheard Sam say that their last case was in Florida 3 days ago, so…what, they were just like 'Oh we're in Tallahassee right now, but I think we should haul ass to get to Chicago in less than a week just because it's fun.'"

Amanda got extremely annoyed with Hannah's bad impression of the Winchester brothers. She finally pulled her seat back up and said, "Ok! Ok, I get it, just shut up already!"

Hannah looked pleased with herself.

"You know how you said they were in waist deep shit with that demon." Amanda began.

"Yeah," Hannah replied.

"Well that's not the only supernatural thing that has issues with them. These vampires they said they were hunting, they hold grudges, and once they have your scent, they'll never forget.

"I know that, but how exactly did they get these vampires ?"

"The thing is that even though the boys are chasing them, the vampires are, in turn, trying to get them, only not as diligently. Sam thinks it's a trap, they're trail leads here and stops, they're waiting for the boys, but he doesn't know where to start looking." Amanda paused, "And, there was something about a colt-"

"Wait, wait, wait, a Colt? You mean the Colt?! Hannah asked, surprised. "They have it!?"

"_Had_ it," Amanda corrected, "They're father lost it to a demon… along with his life, it's a complicated story, and Sam looked like he didn't want to talk about it."

Hannah gave her an understanding look; they both knew how it felt to lose someone close.

"Anyway," Amanda said in a quieter tone, "A while before that, when they first found the gun, there was a vampire clan leader named…Luther, I think, and he was the one who wanted the Colt in the first place, well they knew they couldn't have a vampire on their tails, so lured him to them by taking his girlfriend, or mate, or whatever vampires have, but anyway, they threatened to kill her, so he came to save her and got . The girl got away with her life and pretty much is out for revenge."

Hannah processed the information then said, "And who knows how many innocent people she's dragged into this by biting them?"

"Yep."

"Well, we've got out work cut out for us," Hannah said as she pulled into the parking lot of their hotel.

"Where do we start?"

"Don't worry about that, I have a lead," Hannah said, "You'll find out as soon as Sam and Dean get here." She finished, as they got into the elevator and pushed the "Up" button.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Thanks for reading! Now CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON!!!**


	5. Two, Er, Gentlemen To See You

**Alright, a few notes about this chapter.**

**1. I am in no way affiliated with the Swissotel (I'm not even sure it's spelled right) all I know is that it is, in fact, a four or five star hotel in Chicago, and it is veeeeeery expensive!**

**2. Unfortunately I'm not in geography at school so my map skills suck, there is a Madison street in Chicago, but I have no idea where it is, or what's on it.**

**3. Ok, one last thing, I totally made up the whole Cumberland warehouse thing, even though I said it's on Madison St. I really don't know if it even exists at all, but anyway this is a Fan fiction and I'm gonna milk the "fiction" part for all its worth.**

**Disclaimer: In case you've forgotten, I don't own any part of Supernatural, I'm just another obsessive fan…sigh**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Alright! Enough of me babblin, on to chapter 5!!!!!!!!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Amanda and Hannah weren't the only ones deep in conversation. As soon as the Impala pulled out of the parking lot, Sam and Dean began discussing the events of the last hour.

"Whoo Sammy, that girl, Hannah is smokin'. Dean said.

"Yeah, and so is your cheek." Sam replied looking at Dean's cheek to see if there was any bruising.

"Eah, that doesn't matter now." Dean replied, smiling, "And besides, she apologized, it was cute. But enough about us, what about you and Amanda, you totally were into her."

"Um, first of all, Dean, are you going crazy? You just described someone as cute. Since when do you even use that word?"

"Since now, I can't think of a better word to describe her."

"Second," Sam continued, ignoring the comment, "I'm not as open to sharing my feelings as you are, man."

"Why? Because of Jess?"

Sam flinched, but Dean continued, "Look, dude, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want you to turn into a hermit because of her."

Sam didn't say anything, and there was an awkward pause between the brothers.

Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to break the silence; he thought about turning on some Rush but decided this wasn't the best time. He finally decided to ask, "So, um, where exactly are we goin'?

Sam sighed and looked at the piece of paper Amanda had given him, "The Swissotel, on Michigan Avenue, you can't miss it. Its about a 20 minute drive from here."

"Swiss Hotel, got it."

Sam didn't bother to correct Dean, he simple sat back and waited to see how his brother would find his way around Chicago.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

30 minutes later, they were wrapped up in an argument.

"Dean, what are you doing!? We've been on Michigan for half an hour and still haven't found the hotel!"

"Shut up! Its not my fault your girlfriend gives bad directions! '_You can't miss it._' What kind of direction is that?!"

"Then maybe you should stop and ask for direction, hmm?"

"Ok, you know what, fine I'll stop."

Dean jerked the Impala, angrily up near the crowded sidewalk and asked an African-American woman walking by in an Armani dress suit, leather coat, and a Coach bag under her arm.

"Excuse me, ma'am."

The woman stopped, and looked at him apprehensively, "Yes?" she replied nervously.

"Uhhh, could you tell me where the Swiss Hotel is?"

The woman relaxed a little, "Oh, you mean the Swissotel."

"That's what I said, Swiss Hotel."

"No, it's Swissotel," the woman frowned, insistently.

"Ok, fine, could you just tell me where it is, please?"

The woman now was almost laughing at him, "Boy? Where have you been? It's right there." She pointed across the road to a gigantic 30 story building.

"Oh," Dean smiled, "Thanks." He said as he rolled up the car window. He turned to Sam and glared at him, "And the whole time you knew, didn't you?"

Sam smiled, and said "Just pull in the parking lot, Dean"

As Dean struggled to park the Impala in the 12 story garage, Sam explained what they were supposed to do next, "Ok, so, we're supposed to go the receptionist in the lobby and ask for an Amy Hoffman."

"Yeah, whatever." Dean grumbled as they got out of the car and made their way toward the hotel.

Once inside Dean looked around at the expensively-mod styled lobby, "Swiss Hotel my ass," he said to himself, "this place looks about as Swiss as a hot dog."

Sam had apparently heard the comment and asked, "What were you expecting, wooden clogs and tulips?"

"And hot milkmaids." Dean said with a smirk as they reached the reception desk.

"Excuse me," Sam said to the man standing behind the counter. The man looked up, "Could you tell us where to find an, Amy Hoffman?" Sam asked.

"And you would be?" The man asked looking them up and down, they weren't exactly dressed like the people he usually saw walking into the hotel.

"We're friends coming for a visit. It's, uh, been a long time since Amy came into town."

"Mmmhmm," The man sounded annoyed and unconvinced, "I'll just give her a call and let her know you're here." He said with an extremely fake smile.

He quickly looked up the room and phone number on a computer then picked up the phone next to it and dialed.

"Hello?" they all heard an obnoxiously loud, southern accented voice say.

"Yes, Miss Hoffman, there are two, er," He paused looking Dean over, "_Gentlemen, _here to see you."

"Oh yes, dear, send 'em right up!" The voice said.

The man hung up the phone and said in a strained voice, "Room number 2319, the elevator is right over there."

"Thanks," Sam said in an equally jerky tone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What was that guy's problem?" Dean asked as they reached the elevator.

"Welcome to the higher-class, Chicagoan attitude." A voice said from behind them. Sam and Dean turned to see Hannah standing behind them with a bag of groceries and her arms folded.

"It's about time you boys got here." She said sounding slightly annoyed.

"We got a little… lost." Dean said, "Besides, what are you doin' down here we were supposed to meet you in your hotel room."

"30 minutes ago!" Hannah added to Dean's comment. "Anyway, I had some shopping to do." She held the bag of groceries, "So," She continued, "I'd leave you two to find the room on your own, but I don't know, a big hotel like this? You might get lost, again. Follow me." She finished, and walked past them to the elevator.

"Yeah, Dean, stay close," Sam smirked, "Wouldn't want to get lost again!"

"_Wouldn't wanna get lost again!_" Dean said mockingly under his breath as he joined Hannah and Sam in the elevator.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Wow two chapters in two days! I'm on a roll! **

**As a side note, I promise this is going somewhere! It's just taking a long time to set up.**

**Now its time for you to click that little purple/grayish button and submit a review!**

**-until next chapter!**


	6. And A Couple of Wayward Travelers

**Heh, sorry about Cumberland warehouse note last chapter, for all you confused people it's coming up in this chapter!**

**One more thing, apologies in advance to all you Sam lovers, nothing happens I promise, we're just messing with Dean's overly-perverted mind **

**Love to all who read and even more to those who review!**

**-Enjoy!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 6**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Moments later the elevator doors opened, revealing a long hallway. On one side, there was a lounge with couches, a Plasma TV, and an espresso machine. On the other side, there was a line of doors leading to the hotel rooms.

As Hannah led them to the door marked "2319" Sam turned to Dean and asked, "You know, Dean, would it kill us to stay in a place like this once in a while?"

"Financially speaking, yes." Dean replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "What do these rooms run, about a thousand a night?" He asked Hannah sarcastically.

"More like 400." She replied.

"Are you kidding? How do you pay for that? Cuz, ah, hunting is our day job too and the pay, sucks.

Hannah laughed, "We take a few odd jobs here and there, but its mostly photography."

"Photography?" Both brothers asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised how much the smaller tabloids are willing to pay for a good "ghost" picture, even if they think the picture is fake."

"So you think is alright to snap a picture of a dead person as your exorcising them?" Dean asked.

"I never said it was morally correct, it just makes us money when we need it. Besides what do you guys do for cash, hustle pool and run credit card scams?"

Sam looked at Dean as Hannah opened the door; Dean pretended he didn't understand.

The hotel room was huge. There were 2 king sized beds, a Plasma screen TV, as well as a mini refrigerator, microwave, an expensive coffee maker, a safe and (Dean eyed the bathroom) a steam shower.

Amanda was busy typing on a laptop, but she looked up when Sam, Dean, and Hannah entered the room.

Before she could say anything, Dean said, "Let me guess, Miss Amy Hoffman?"

Amanda played along, "Why, yes sugar pie! And let me tell you, this accent is a devil to keep up!" she said in the most annoying, obnoxious southern accent she could come up with. After allowing everyone a good laugh, she turned to Hannah and asked in her regular voice, "You get the groceries?"

"Yeah, and a couple of wayward travelers." Hannah replied, putting the bag of groceries on the counter near the fridge.

"So, you two finally decided to show up." Amanda asked, closing the laptop.

"Yeah, we did" Dean answered flatly, tired of making excuses for things that weren't his fault.

"So, you wanted to talk about the case?" Sam asked politely, trying to make up for Dean's rudeness.

"Yes," Hannah said, "I have a lead."

"Um, excuse me, how did you get one and I didn't? We're practically glued together." Amanda asked, pouting slightly.

"You think that when I went to get our beers that I just asked the bartender for 4 Millers?" she smiled, "Before he got all off at me I asked him if any strangely behaved drifter had blown into town. He told me about a group of people, looked like a motorcycling gang, came in and asked for about 20 Bloody Mary's"

"Only a vampire," Dean said quietly.

Hannah cleared her throat impatiently, then continued, "Anyway, there was a girl, looked and acted like the leader, she started talking about a warehouse on Madison. I didn't get to hear anymore because this is when I discovered I forgot my I'd, and…" she drifted off, "Yeah." She finished quietly looking at Dean.

"Well that's all fine and dandy," Dean said breaking the awkward pause and, his eye contact with Hannah, "But where do we go from here?"

"Already on it." Amanda said, opening up her computer again.

Sam noticed the Ferrari label on the side, "Nice laptop." He complemented, and shifted his position on his chair to she was she was working on.

Dean, seeing the interaction between the two stood up, stretched his arms, and asked, "Hey, Hannah?" she looked up at him, "Would you like to join me for an espresso down the hall?" Dean hoped she wasn't still mad about what happened earlier.

Hannah gave him a questioning look, "But we have a coffee machine right there, and I…" she finally realized what he was suggesting, "Ohhhhhh." She glanced over Amanda who seemed lost in Sam's eyes whilst explaining some technical computer thing. Hannah then sprang up from the bed she had been using as a seat and followed Dean out of the hotel room without another word.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam gazed in to Amanda's eyes and said softly, "You have the most beautiful hazel eyes I've ever seen."

Amanda smiled, and could see him leaning forward a little, she did the same. There lips were about to touch, when they both were ripped out of the moment by Dean, who decided to pop his head back in the door and say "Oh, and Sammy," they both leaned back from each other hurriedly, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"There's nothing you wouldn't do, Dean." Sam said coldly.

"Exactly," Dean said with a smile then quickly closed the door as he left.

Sam looked at Amanda apologetically, and made a mental note to himself to kill Dean later.

"It's ok," Amanda said calmly, "We should get to work anyway," but she sounded halfhearted to him.

Sam nodded in understanding then turning his attention to the laptop's screen, "So, what exactly are we looking for in these police reports?" he asked, seeing Amanda had gone to the Chicago Police Department's internet database.

"Anything that had to do with unexplainable happenings and a warehouse on Madison, I guess." She replied as she logged into the public police records and scanned the results.

Sam was the first to spot something, "What about that?" he pointed to a link entitled "Cumberland Warehouse Reports" the building address below it has Madison Avenue on it.

"That has to be it." Amanda said clicking on it. Unfortunately as soon as she clicked it, a window popped up that read, "The page requested is not available to the public, please contact CPD Chief Adam Winters for more information.

"Looks like we're out of luck," Sam said with a frustrated sigh.

"Not quite," Amanda said, typing something into the search bar. "It says here Chief Winters is on duty tomorrow morning till noon."

"Well, looks like that's where we're going tomorrow." Sam said.

Amanda got up from her chair and got something out of her backpack, "Here," she said, holding out the radio, "You can borrow this, the police radio is on channel 4, if you need to talk to us we're on channel 9"

"Why do we need to know the police's frequency?"

"In case they get another report, if you have it on that station you'll hear it too."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Sam said as he put the radio in his duffel bag on the bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Wow 3 for 3!!! I'm so proud of myself (meaning I've posted 3 chapters in 3 days!) though I'm sorry to say I'm gonna have to break my roll, tomorrow (as you may or may not know) is Christmas Eve, and my little sis's b-day so I won't be updating, and the day after is Christmas and I'm getting together with some family, and the day after me and a friend are goin shoppin all day! So if I do post it's gonna be reeeeeeally late at night. **

**Hoped you liked this chapter! The next one's gonna be pretty funny so until then**

**-Love to all**

**HuntressofDarkness91**


	7. Is He Always Like That?

**Hey all! Hope you guys had a nice Christmas! (I know I did )**

**Reviews are always appreciated!!! (Translation: PLEAS, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!)**

**Ha ha, and in this chapter we shall find out how Hannah and Amanda became hunters!!! (it is a rather funny story in my opinion)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**Chapter 7**

"**_Is He Always Like That"_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After Dean had popped his head out of the hotel room he caught up to Hannah who was already getting a French Vanilla from the Espresso machine, and was humming something.

Dean listened to her humming for a second, "Rush?" He finally asked.

Hannah stopped humming and looked at him, "Yeah," she said with a smile, "how'd you know?"

"I'm a fan, more or less." He said smoothly, "How about Blue Oyster Cult?"

Hannah unzipped her hoodie to reveal a BOC t-shirt with their trademark upside-down question mark-ish symbol, "It's nice to finally meet someone who appreciates the classics."

"Same here, Sammy boy, he doesn't see the point, thinks it's all a bunch of loud noise."

Hannah frowned, "That's stupid, compared to nowadays the lyrics actually mean something."

"Not to him and a bunch of other people I guess. Sam's into that 'Emo' crap about a boy fallin out of something and a riot at a dance or whatever."

Hannah laughed, "I think you mean Fall Out Boy and Panic At The Disco…actually they're not too bad."

"Yeah, if you like all that mumbo jumbo about lost love and turning yourself into a pincushion." Dean said flatly.

"What can I say, it's just the way some people roll." Hannah said with a shrug, and took a sip of her coffee thoughtfully, then asked, "Amanda kind of told me the story, but this vampire girl, what exactly did you do to piss her off? Give her the rejection hotline instead of your phone number?"

"Not Exactly."

"Wow, if that doesn't make a girl mad, I don't know what does."

"Well, I kind of drugged her with some dead man's blood, did one of those full on interrogation things, and, oh, I helped my dad kill her boyfriend."

Hannah blinked at him, "That'll about do it too." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, heh, ain't no fire in hell like a woman's wrath" he laughed as he mused on what his father had told him when he was younger.

Hannah suddenly thought of something and grew serious, "Tell me again, how do we kill these vampires, because I _really_ don't want to be savin' your ass when they come to collect on the revenge thing.

"Well, since the Colt's gone and regular silver bullets don't work, guess some vampire heads will have to roll."

"Great, my personal favorite way." Hannah said sarcastically, but then smiled.

"What's that for?" Dean asked referring to her smile.

"I have an idea…come on, let's get back to the room." she replied, standing and walking to the hallway.

When they reached the room Hannah stopped in from of the door and was about to knock when Dean asked, "What's the matter, don't you have the key?"

"No," Hannah answered, "Didn't think we'd need it since Amanda and Sam were there."

Before Hannah could do anything, Dean turned and knocked on the door, "Hey Sammy! Hope we're not interrupting anything, but could you open the door?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, Amanda, how did you and Hannah become hunters in the first place?" Sam asked trying to learn more about the mysterious girls he and his brother had met only hours ago.

"Heh, it's a long story." Amanda replied.

"That's ok; it could be a while before Dean realizes he's not going to score with your friend tonight."

Amanda stifled a laugh, "That's true, Hannah likes to take things slow, slower than he's probably used to, it makes her feel that a relationship is worth something, but anyway, how we became hunters: it all started freshman year of high school. We had been friends for like, all our lives and our parents had kept the whole 'truth is out there' thing to themselves, until one day, Hannah and I were trying to work on a history project, or something like that, together and tried to find information the traditional way" Amanda explained, "A.k.a. the giant encyclopedia collection in Hannah's, family's library" she added, then continued, "Well, turns out… it wasn't an entire collection of _normal_ encyclopedias, no, not with our families, instead it was a collection of every supernatural thing ever. And I mean ever. There were pages full of different species of demons, vampires, and every other evil thing under the sun, (and moon) and…how to waste 'em."

"Sounds like the extended edition of my dad's journal" Sam muttered to himself.

"What?" Amanda asked.

"My dad, from the time he first became a hunter, kept a journal. Everything he ever faced and how to kill it was in that thing, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't help us out of a lot of trouble."

"Sounds interesting, I'd like to see it sometime, if you still have it. And one more thing, now that I've pretty much told you my life story, mind telling me about your last run-in with the vampires? It might help with this case."

"I'd love to." Sam said and began telling her the tale. He was busy filling in a few details when the both heard Dean's remark.

"_Hey Sammy! Hope we're not interrupting anything, but could you open the door?"_

"Is he always like that?" Amanda asked.

"Nothing like the sarcastic, and slightly perverted mind of Dean Winchester."

"Fine then, were gonna lead that perverted mind right on." Amanda said smiling mischievously.

"And how are we going to do that?" Sam asked, also smiling at the rare chance to get his older brother back.

"Come here." Amanda said, and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and nodded, then Amanda took her had and ran it through Sam's hair. Making sure it was thoroughly messed up. She did the same to her own. She then went over to one of the beds, messed up the covers, and laid down on it.

"Sam! Come on, we're not getting any younger out here!" they heard Dean's voice say.

"Just a second, Dean!" Sam called back in a purposely groggy tone, as he made his way over to the door.

Amanda made the finishing touches by unzipping her shirt a little and then quietly told Sam, "Don't for get to wipe your mouth with your sleeve."

Sam flashed a smile, put on a dazed face, and opened the door.

"Well it's about time, Sammy we-" Dean froze mid-sentence. He looked from Sam, who had just remembered to wipe his mouth, to Amanda, who was lying on the messy bed trying to fix her hair. Dean was so surprised his mouth dropped open and for once he was lost for words.

Hannah, confused by the sudden silence, stepped into the crowded doorway. Seeing Dean's expression, she looked at Amanda lying on the bed. Amanda winked at her. Hannah nodded in understanding and smiled.

Dean, coming out of his stupor, gave off a proud grin and clapped his brother on the back, "That's my boy! Honestly Sammy I never thought you had it in you."

Sam looked at Amanda, this wasn't exactly expected, but the immediate effect had still been achieved.

Amanda got up from the bed, and walked over Sam."Do you want to tell them what we found out now?" she asked sleepily.

"If it's what I think it is, I don't wanna hear about it." Dean said jokingly.

Sam elbowed him, then explained what they had learned earlier.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So we'll go to the police station first thing tomorrow," Hannah said when Sam was finished, "Then," she turned to Amanda, "We'll need to stop at Oliver's."

"Oliver's?" Sam and Dean asked in unison.

"Yeah, Oliver! He could definitely help!" Amanda chimed in.

"Wait, I think I missed something, Oliver who?" Dean said with a confused look on his face.

"Oliver Colt," Hannah explained, "When I heard you guys had used the Colt on those vampires, I remembered an old friend we had met when all of our parents had gone on a hunting trip together." She paused to think for a second then added (more to herself than out loud) "Though I haven't talked to him recently," then she spoke louder, "He's rather gifted with gunsmith-ing, even made me my first set of silver bullets."

"So, wait, you're trying to tell us that this… Oliver, guy is a descendant of the one and only Colt?" Dean asked.

"It all fits, and besides, have you ever met anyone with a last name of Colt?" Hannah replied.

"Well, no, but if he can make silver bullets, why doesn't he make a new 'all-purpose' gun with matching ammo?"

"We've never really asked him to, besides, he told us what it takes to make the set, and let me tell you, your sweat and blood goes into them…literally."

No one said anything for a while, until Dean decided it was time for the brothers to get going, "Come on Sammy, I know you wanna have a little sleepover with your girlfriend, but I ain't payin fifty bucks a night at that motel for 'nuthin," Dean joked.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam said flatly, then turning to the girls he said, "See you tomorrow." Then he headed for the door.

"Wait, Sam." Amanda called, she made her way over to him, put her hands on his shoulders, leaned upward and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Sam blushed as she whispered in his ear, "Sweet Dreams."

Dean, seeing this, turned to Hannah with his arms open, "Well, how 'bout it?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nuh uh," Hannah replied, folding her arms, "You already got one tonight buddy, don't push your luck."

"Ouch." Sam said with a laugh, as his older brother's mouth and arms dropped in disappointment. _Rejected._

"We'll see you boys tomorrow morning at the police station, 9 o'clock, don't be late." Hannah said as they left the room.

"Heh, nine?" Dean began, "The day's half over by-" The door shut in his face before anything else came out.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped, more of an explaining chapter but anyway…**

**Dum da dum dum daaaaa!!! Who is this mysterious Oliver Colt? And will he help the four hunters even though Hannah hasn't called him in like, a year? Only time will tell!!!**

**Now its time to push that little review button and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!! **

**Love to all! **

**-HoD91**


	8. You’re Gonna Pay For That One Sammmy

**Sorry for the wait, I had about 3 papers due on the same day for school also, I probably won't post for another week due to finals. Things are really hectic right now so bear with me, and it would make me feel really good if I got some reviews Hint, Hint but in the mean time, enjoy the next chapter!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 8**

"**_You're Gonna Pay For That One Sammmy"_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

By the time Dean had figured out how to get back to the motel it was around midnight. Both brothers got out of the Impala and made their way sleepily to their room.

"At least we can sleep in a little tomorrow," Sam said with a yawn.

Dean was too tired to answer; he simply opened the door to the room, walked in, and flopped down on the bed, keeping his only half open whilst searching for nonexistent shapes in the cheap, water stained ceiling tiles.

Sam put his backpack full of weaponry on the bed and took out the radio.

"What's that?" Dean asked, tearing his eyes away from the incredibly interesting ceiling and lifting his head to see.

"A police radio." Sam answered.

"I know what it is, stupid, but why the hell do you have it?" Dean was far too sleepy for games.

"Amanda lent it to me; it's for listening to any police reports that might come in, as well as for contacting her and Hannah if we need to."

"Don't they have cell phones?" Dean asked as he remembered that he never asked for Hannah's number.

"I didn't get their numbers." Sam replied.

"Gimmie that." Dean said with a smirk as took the radio out Sam's hand, "What station are they on?"

"Channel 9" said Sam reluctantly, he knew this was going somewhere he didn't like, but he was too tired to argue.

Dean, filled with a new, purely immature, energy, turned the dial to 9 and pushed the 'transmit' button, "Hannah! Amanda! Mayday! We have a situation here!" he yelled.

"What!? What is it!?" came Hannah's panicked, yet slightly groggy voice a few seconds later. She obviously had been sound asleep.

"Heh, never mind…false alarm." Dean said with a laugh.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS!?!?!?" Hannah's angry voice echoed through the room.

"Just seeing if this thing worked." Dean said defensively but he couldn't stifle the enjoyment in his voice.

He didn't quite make out what Hannah said next, be he was sure he heard something about an ' ' and a few other 'choice' words, then, only static.

"You definitely didn't deserve that at all." Sam said sarcastically as he pulled on an old band t-shirt he had lately been using as a pajama shirt.

"Shut up." Dean said, throwing the radio down on the bed.

Sam laughed as he picked it up and put it in the table between the two queen-sized beds in case they needed to reach it during the night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

20 minutes later, both Winchesters were lying in their beds. Dean was staring at the ceiling again, thinking about what had happened earlier at the hotel room with Sam and Amanda, and decided to say something smart,

"Hey Sam" he whispered loudly. No answer. "Sammy! ...You awake?" he whispered a little louder, knowing that Sam never slept soundly.

He heard a small groan, "I am now, Dean." Sam said, clearly annoyed by the sudden disturbance.

"So, since you're all… you know, 'bad boy' wanna run to that club I saw down the road?"

Despite Dean thinking this would piss Sam off, he was surprised when Sam actually burst out laughing.

"Dean, are you kidding? You of all people, the king of pranks, didn't get that?"

"What? What's to get? Hannah and I leave the room, you and Amanda get it on." Dean replied defensively.

Sam would have fallen on the floor laughing if he wasn't already lying down on his bed, "Dean, nothing happened."

"Come again." Dean's voice had suddenly become deathly serious.

"You heard me. Amanda thought you were a little too perverted for your own good and her and I set you up."

"Aww, you're gonna pay for that one Sammmy!" Dean said, sitting up in his bed.

Sam didn't flinch at the threat, he simply replied, "You're just mad you didn't think of it first."

Dean opened his mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it, and closed it, then flopped back down on the bed.

Once things settled, Sam broke the silence, "So what did you and Hannah talk about? …Your favorite classic rock bands?"

The only reply he got was a pillow that came flying out of nowhere, hitting him square in the face. He knew this would probably be Dean's first attempt at wreaking revenge, _better check the shower before I get in tomorrow_.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

About half an hour later Dean was giving off light snores, _at least he was getting a good night's sleep._ Sam, however, could not say the same for himself… he was having a vision.

_A man was getting out of his car –he was dressed like a police officer- and walked over to a building door. When he reached it, he found it was locked; he took out a ring of keys and opened it. Inside, the building was extremely dark, and his flashlight did little to brighten the place. He searched around what looked like a warehouse but found nothing. All of a sudden there was a crashing sound behind him, as if something had been knocked over. He spun around, shining the flashlight to where he thought the noise had originated._

_"Who's there?" Sam could hear the man ask._

_Nothing. _

_The man turned to leave but was grabbed from behind and dragged upward. There was a gruesome ripping sound, followed by a thump as the man's body fell to the floor and lay unmoving._

&&&&&&&&&&

Sam woke, gasping for breath, and slammed into something hard. Dean had been standing over him, trying to wake him up from the painful vision, and when Sam had sat up, he had slammed into Dean's head.

"Arghh!" Dean gasped after the impact.

Sam's eyes focused, and he realized what had happened, "Dude? Are you ok? I'm so sorry, Dean."

"Yeah," Dean hissed, "I'll be fine, as soon as the little floating birdies go away. How bout you? You looked like you were having a vision." He asked in a worried tone as he rubbed his forehead.

Sam noticed that he himself had broken out in a cold sweat and had a splitting headache, "I'm fine," he replied in a hurried tone, "But we have to go to the police station right now."

"Sam, do you have any idea what time it is?"

Sam looked at the clock, it read 3:07 am, "So what? The cops are on duty all the time."

"But the station isn't open to the public all the time."

Sam flicked on the lights and saw Dean wince, he wasn't as used to headaches as much as Sam was, therefore took more time to recover, so he said, "You call the station, and I'll go down the hall and get you some ice."

"Alright, thanks." Dean said as he picked up the phone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam came back about 5 minutes later with a bucket of ice as Dean hung up the phone.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Nope, haven't gotten any calls in relation to the warehouse, and no squad cars out patrolling the city." Dean answered with a yawn.

"Kay…here, put some of this on your head." Sam said as he handed Dean the bucket and a washcloth, then he added, "I need to take a long shower." And walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

Dean sighed as he put the ice-filled washcloth to his forehead and leaned gingerly back onto his pillow.

&&&&&&&&&&

As Dean lay fast asleep and Sam was still in the shower, the radio picked up a transmission.

8 miles away, at the Swissotel, Hannah stirred in her bed, Amanda was breathing deeply and showing no sign that she would be coming out of her dreams for at least 4 hours, but Hannah heard the radio's crackle and then a voice. Thinking it was Dean trying to play another prank. She rolled over, put her pillow over her head and went back to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**This was a nice fun chapter to write, hope you liked. Reviews?**

**Wish me luck for finals! **

**Are you guys as excited as I am for the new SN episode? We've survived a bunch of re-runs and not to mention two double headers of Smallville and no Winchester fix! WE SHALL BE REWARDED!!!!! Just pray this episode isn't as disappointing as Croatoan. (don't get me wrong it was good, plot wise but I personally hate cliffies, especially waiting for them to continue) WHAT IS THAT STUPID SECRET THAT JOHN TOLD DEAN!?!?!?!?!?!?!? **

**Well I'll see you guys next chapter! Though I can't guarantee I'll be sane **


	9. You need to get with the times, Dean!

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!!!!! I've had so much stuff going on I hardly have time to sleep. **

**Alright, a few announcements…**

**I don't know about you guys, but weren't the last two episodes of SN amazing!? **

**A) I always knew Gordon would be back.**

**B) Dolls now officially scare me.**

**But enough of my rambling, finals are over and I had a couple of great, relaxing weekends! Time for me to get back to work and time for you guys to read the next chapter! (Ok…so maybe I really did go a little crazy after "Hunted")**

**Ooo and one last note, I have no idea how this police radio/call stuff works and…well the police in this fanfic are kinda dumb. But, hey, if they were smart, ther'd be no story!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 9**

"**_You need to get with the times, Dean!"_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The only person who truly heard the radio transmission was an officer named Scott Nelman.

Nelman had been on duty since midnight and had decided to take a coffee brake to keep himself alert when the radio went off.

_"Squad car niner-six-seven, report to Cumberland warehouse for checkup call"_ the crackled masculine voice said.

"Not again," Nelman said to himself, "One of these days, I'm gonna catch those pranksters." He said as he hurried over to the garage where his squad car, 967, was parked. By the time he got to the warehouse, it was 3:30 am, whoever was there when he got the call was probably long gone, but he decided to take a look anyway, maybe he would get lucky and be able to arrest some stupid teenager.

When Nelman finally got to the door to the warehouse open, he got out his flashlight and switched it on.

He strained his eyes against the darkness, the flashlight did little to relinquish it. When his eyes finally did focus, there was nothing.

Nelman turned to leave but suddenly heard a crashing sound behind him.

"Alright, who's there?!" You kids better come out with your hands up!" he tried to sound authoritative, but had to admit, this place gave him the creeps at night.

Nothing.

Nelman tried to convince himself it was probably a rat turned once more to leave but was suddenly grabbed by his collar from behind and pulled up toward the ceiling.

The flashlight dropped from his hand and he was in complete darkness as he felt himself hanging, some unknown force holding his collar

"Hello, Scott." An almost animal-like voice hissed, in his car, "Nice of you to come join us."

The last thing the officer saw was a pair of yellow eyes, appear in front of him. He felt something sharp dig into his neck and then, nothing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hannah awoke to the sound of Amanda's voice and the light smell of coffee, "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey...er…coffee!" Amanda said holding the coffee under Hannah's nose

Hannah let out a soft groan, "What time is it?"

"Eight fifty-nine." Amanda said, happily.

"Are you kidding!!! We're supposed to meet Sam and Dean at nine!!!" Hannah yelled as she shot out of bed.

"Heh, just kidding, its only seven."

Hannah froze in her tracks, "What!?"

"Oh relax, you should be thanking me, if I hadn't woken you up, you really would have gotten up at eight fifty-nine."

Hannah gave her a cold look, then grabbed her coffee and took a long sip, "Hey," she said after taking another, "Did you hear the radio go off last night?"

"No…why?"

"Never mind, we should get going." Hannah shook her head, then hopped off her bed and made her way to the bathroom.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam and Dean were just about to leave for the police station.

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked as they walked out of their motel room.

"What?" Dean said crankily, he was still feeling a little sore from the little 'head banging' moment, the previous night.

"How 'bout I drive for now? I mean, you're not exactly in the best shape for driving." Sam explained hopefully, then secretly thought to himself _'And even if you were I doubt we could get there without making at least three U-turns' _

Dean thought for a moment, he seemed to be weighing in his mind either driving his baby, or get some rest to maybe ease the splitting, Sam-induced, headache. Even with the ice last night, it still felt like a bad hangover.

He finally decided he was no help to his little brother if he wasn't in tip-top condition, so he threw the keys to Sam with a sigh and a slight look of remorse. "If anything happens to her… you die." Dean warned then got in the passenger seat.

Sam got in the drivers seat and started up the Impala. Immediately loud, heavy metal, music began blasting from the radio.

Sam quickly turned it down.

"Hey! What did you do that for!? That's a good song!" Dean yelled.

"Gee, I distinctly remember someone making up a house rule that says 'driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.'"

"And I distinctly remember never saying that."

"Well your gonna follow it anyway." Sam informed him, then switched the station to a soft rock station.

"Oh no you don't." Dean said and switched it back.

"You need to get with the times, Dean! Why can't you listen to music that's under twenty years old?" Sam retorted, and switched the station.

"Why can't you go get a walkman? Then you wont have to listen to my '20 years and up' music!"

"One, its called an iPod or MP3 player, no one listens to cassettes anymore, and Two, you blast the music so loud that I wouldn't be able to hear it anyway."

"Hey, I can't help it if my baby's stereo kicks ass." Dean said proudly, patting one of the Impala's speakers.

"All I'm saying, Dean, is that can we just listen to something else, please?" Sam gave a pleading puppy look.

Dean looked at his brother's face and finally gave in, "Oh, alright." He said, rolling his eyes and folding his arms in an almost childish pout.

Satisfied, Sam began flipping through the stations.

Dean had heard about three Rush song clips, a Metallica guitar solo, and some intense Black Sabbath, before Sam finally stopped on one station. Dean listened, the song playing had a bass pumping in the background and some gay guy singing about how sexy his back was.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"Sexy Back, by Justin Timberlake." Sam laughed, he didn't like the song much, either, but totally loved the look on Dean's face when he heard what was coming from his baby's speakers. _Ah, sweet payback_

"This is going to be my hell, not a woman in sight and this song playing over and over." Dean concluded after a pause, then lowered his seat back to try to get some rest before his head exploded in frustration.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Heh, I always wondered how Dean would react to "Sexy Back". At first I was like, "Wow that would be, like, his theme song," but then I thought about what kind of music that amazing boy listens to and was like, "…no, he'd hate it." **

**A few reviews would be nice to let me know how I'm doing on this. I know it really seems that it's just a bunch of randomness but believe it or not its actually going somewhere.**

**-HoD91**


	10. Left Dean, Left!

**Alright, I'm at the 10 chapter milestone!!! A thousand apologies for the delays my computer had lately decided that it doesn't always want to work so you guys will just have to exercise the very important virtue of PATIENCE. **

**SNSNSN**

**Chapter 10**

"_**Left Dean, Left!"**_

**SNSNSN**

It wasn't long before Sam and Dean reached the police station, the song (praise God on Dean's part) had finally ended and his headache was feeling a little better.

Both boys got out of their car as Hannah and Amanda pulled up. The girls quickly got out of their car to join them.

"Hey, did you guys hear the radio go off last night… around three?" Hannah asked as they walked through the doors and into the lobby of the Chicago Police Department.

"Nope, didn't hear a sound come out of that thing." Dean answered.

"Kay" Hannah said distantly, her thoughts obviously in another place, then she and Amanda walked over to the front desk.

"Excuse me," Hannah said to the woman behind the desk, who looked up at them, "We're with the FBI, I'm Agent Mulvey and this is Agent O'Conner…" they both showed their badges, "We're here to check into a case your men are working on and we'd like to speak with Chief Winters to get some information."

"The receptionist didn't question them, but looked behind them and asked, "Who are your friends?" she nodded toward Sam and Dean, who looked slightly confused at what the girls were doing.

This time Amanda answered, "Rookies, we're showin them the ropes, figured this case would be easy enough for them to help with."

The woman nodded, satisfied with the answer, "The Chief's office is through that door." She said and pointed to a door behind Sam and Dean.

"Alright, thank you." Hannah said politely, and they walked over to Sam and Dean to explain what was going on.

"We could have handled that." Dean said quietly.

"I know, since the time you spent in your car twiddling your thumbs, waiting for us, definitely couldn't have been put to use doing what we just did." Hannah retorted, _men could be so stupid sometimes._

"Oh, so you think we don't know how to handle things?"

"Dean, just drop it." Sam told him, "We're drawing attention to ourselves."

"Alright fine, but we're gonna handle the Chief, and I'll show you how it's done." Dean whispered, and then pushed through the office door.

The office itself was huge… as well as the man sitting behind the desk in the middle of it.

"Can I help you folks?" the man- Chief Winters- said, shifting his relaxed position to a more upright and important looking one. As he did this his enormous gut imitated a platter of jelly. If he had been wearing red, Chief Winters could pass well for Santa Claus.

"Mornin, Chief," Dean spoke up, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Agent Cullen, this is Agent Rhodes," the chief nodded at them in greeting, "And over there," Dean pointed behind him to Amanda and Hannah, "Agents Fanny and Dooly,"

It was a good thing Dean couldn't see behind him, Amanda and Hannah, as they flashed their badges, would have given him a double shot of their perfected 'death glare.'

"We're here to investigate a case you guys have been working on… the Cumberland Warehouse, I believe?" Sam said.

"Ah yes, the Warehouse, that case had us baffled for quite a while." The Chief said scratching the back of his head.

Dean put on a look of disappointment, "Yeah, that's just the kind of crack work I'd expect out of-" Sam cut him off by stomping on his foot.

The chief didn't seem to notice. He, in fact, looked pleased with himself, "Actually, that particular case was solved last night."

Dean kept his poker face, but inside he was genuinely surprised, "Excuse me?"

"That old warehouse on Madison right? The officer heading the case got called over there last night and found the cause of the victim's deaths were pit bulls, trained for fighting and practicing on humans. The officer in charge, Scott Nelman was his name, said he disposed of the dogs but he came back with a broken arm and quite a bit of scratches. Even though I specifically told him to take a break, he's now personally heading the investigation to find the dog's owners.

Sam furrowed his brow as he wrote to story down in a small notebook, "Now these victims," he said when he was finished, "What did they look like when they were found?"

The chief dug in a file cabinet. When he found the file he was looking for, he pulled it out and opened it, "They were all beaten to hell and back, so much blood loss not a drop left in their bodies. And their throats…their throats were completely ripped to shreds." He showed them a picture of one of the victims at the Crime Scene. Hannah and Amanda stepped closer to get a better look, they saw what the chief had said was true.

"I don't suppose officer Nelman is in today?" Dean asked, still gazing at the grotesque picture.

Winters sighed, "Regardless of me telling him to take some time off to heal, he's in his office down the hall, last door to the left."

"Thank you Chief." Sam said as they all turned to leave to office.

SNSNSN

"Agents Fanny and Dooly?" Hannah asked Dean when they reached the hallway. "That's the best you could come up with?"

"Well, it was short notice, and besides, it suits you two well." Dean answered.

"Oh! You want to talk about suiting names? Hello Officer Nelman, I'm agent Mulvey, this is agent O'Conner and back there, that's Dumb and Dumber!" Hannah said to an imaginary officer.

Amanda and Sam were afraid to say anything, Hannah and Dean were arguing like an old married couple, it was almost comical…almost.

"Amanda, remind me to say that when we talk to Nelman." Hannah said, pointing down the hall to Nelman's office door.

"Oh no you don't, we talked to the chief, we talk to Nelman." Dean said in a serious tone.

"You've screwed thing up enough already!" Hannah replied, trying and failing to control her temper.

"I'll tell you what, first one to Nelman's door gets to talk, deal?"

"Deal." Hannah said grudgingly, but Dean was already halfway down the hall.

By the time Hannah ran down to the end of the hallway Dean's back was already up against to last door…_on the right._ Hannah smirked as she ran to the left side door.

_"Damn it, left Dean left!"_ he thought to himself as he tried to push past Hannah to get to the door, but to no avail. They both reached the door at the same time, back to back, each trying to push the other aside, and though Hannah was pretty strong by her own standards, she was no match for Dean and was losing ground, fast.

Amanda and Sam, who both hadn't said much since Hannah and Dean started arguing, made their way, slowly, to the end of the hallway. When they laid eyes on the commotion going on, they both rushed over to try and sort it through.

"_Alright the immaturity level here is getting way out of hand."_ Amanda thought to herself.

Sam never guesses that Dean would ever find a girl as immature as him, but… he guessed wrong.

"Get… out … of… the… way… jerk!" they heard Hannah say through her teeth.

"No… way… in… hell-"

"Guys, what's going on?" Amanda cut in.

Both Hannah and Dean froze, realizing what they were doing, and stood up straight, but still elbowed now and again in hopes of gaining more territory.

"Nothing." Hannah smiled, "Just anxious to keep going on the case."

"While trying to kill each other?" Sam asked, hoping Nelman's doors was sound proofed.

"We were trying to decide who should do the talking." Dean said with a smirk, "And I thought the guys with more experience should go."

"Like hell experience, didn't you go on your first hunt when you were, like, sixteen?" Hannah frowned.

"Hannah," Amanda began, "He's right, they may have started hunting later but their dad trained, and helped them practice for a long time before that." She was sorry to go against her best friend but it was what needed to be done.

"Besides," Dean said, "I'm 5 years older than you, either way I started hunting when you were just a kid, so step out of the was, sweetheart."

Hannah didn't appreciate being called 'sweetheart,' even if the guy who called her that was mildly attractive _ok he was hot_, but it still her off. She narrowed her eyes and brought herself to full height (which was almost as tall as Dean.) she looked about to kick him but instead stepped aside, daggers shooting from her eyes.

Her gaze gave Dean the creeps, but her shook it off and knocked on the door. When a gruff voice told them to enter, Dean zipped in as fast as he could, followed by Sam. Amanda lagged behind to say, "I'm sorry." To Hannah. who gave Dean a rude hand gesture behind his back.

"It's ok, he needed the ego-inflate anyway." She replied and reluctantly followed Amanda into Scott Nelman's office

SNSNSNSN

**Yay! The end of chapter 10!!!!! It'd sure be nice if I could get a 10th review! Lol just kidding…actually no…I'm serious.**

**Please excuse the extremely childish on Dean and Hannah's part, they really can't help it…well actually Hannah can, but Dean…that's just the way he is**

**Until Next time!!!**

**-HoD91**


	11. So Much For a Peaceful Car Ride

**Well I'm finally back from a much needed vacation (actually I was more sleeping than vacationing but nevertheless I needed it) **

**Ok an explanation before I get started. I got a couple of complaints about the last chapter being a little…well…naughty. If your head is constantly in the gutter then you probably took it like that too, but I'd like to say that when I wrote that chapter I was laughing my head off at the pure and innocent fun of Dean bein his usually jerky self, and even though the immaturity was a little out of character it was really fun to imagine him in that situation, so don't deny it you liked it too.**

**Now on to Chapter 11!!!...yay!**

**SNSNSN**

**Chapter 11**

"**So Much For a Peaceful Car Ride."**

SNSNSN

Immediately when Dean had walked into the room her could feel the tension. Not only were the shades drawn and the room dark, but the guy sitting behind a small desk was wearing a pair of sunglasses. There was something weird about officer Nelman. Dean couldn't quite place it. Nelman had a big walrus mustache and the flattest flat top hairdo he had ever seen, and apparently beer-bellies ran in the police profession because, like the chief, Nelman looked about 8 months pregnant.

Dean was about to ask him when he was due but Nelman abruptly asked, "Are you just gonna stand around like the waste of oxygen you are, or are you actually here for a reason?"

_This cop thought he was hot shit, great, that makes the job easier._ This wasn't the first cop Dean had met with an attitude, he knew how to handle this guy, _time to lay on the sarcasm._ "Now, now officer, is that any way to speak to your superiors?" He flipped out his badge, "Yeah, that's right, FBI Agent Cullen, this is Agent Rhodes," he said pointing to Sam, "And back there-"

"Agents Mulvey and O'Conner." Hannah cut in, not wanting to be given a BS name. She did have to admit, though, Dean was good, she probably would have broke down at the oxygen comment.

"Alright _agents_ how may I be of service?" Nelman asked, his voice still full of disrespect.

"We heard about your single-handedly solving the Cumberland Warehouse Case and were wondering if we could ask you a few questions." Dean said.

"Is that the reason you're here?" Nelman said, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"No, I'm actually here for my health." Dean said narrowing his eyes, "Now will you answer the questions or not?"

"Alright, alright, shoot."

"That's better," Dean said, relaxing his gaze a little. "Now, I understand that the cause of the ware house deaths was a couple of pit bulls…and their victims had been ripped to pieces. We'd like to here your side of the story."

"Well there's not much else to say I guess. I gotten a few calls to go out there for some weird noises, never found anything, but each time, after I had left, another person would be found dead not a hour later. I called my team in and we did an investigation but nothing turned up. I finally decided to go by myself and that's when I found the dogs. I managed to shoot one of 'em as it lunged at my arm and the other was taken and disposed of by animal control after I called for backup."

"Any connections between the victims?"

"None that we could find. Now are you gonna ask any more questions, because this case is closed in case you didn't know."

"Just checkin up on some facts, officer, we'll be leavin now. And be sure to take care of that arm." Dean said, motioning toward Nelman's cast.

The room was dead silent as Dean opened the office door for everyone to exit.

SNSNSN

Once out in the hallway, everyone breathed a sigh of relief, Nelman didn't suspect a thing (so they hoped) and they got the info they had come for.

Though, Dean didn't believe for a second the whole Pit bull BS, but he still wasn't sure how everything came together, better keep his mouth shut and talk it over with Sammy later.

"Dudes, what crawled up that guy's ass and died?" Hannah asked quietly as they reached the lobby.

"Dunno," Dean replied, "But I'm thinking it was a load ."

"Well, we'll figure it out…after we go see Oliver, ok?" Amanda said cheerfully as they walked out of the police station toward their awaiting cars.

"You guys are following us right?" Hannah called as she opened her car door.

"Lead the way." Sam called back as they reached the Impala.

"Hey, Sam." Dean said

"Yeah?"

"Gimme the keys, I'm drivin." He finished with a smirk.

Sam heaved a sigh, his control over the music had been short-lived, "Just don't get us lost again." He replied, tossing the keys to his brother who got in the drivers seat and started his baby up.

When Sam got in the passenger seat, Dean pushed a button on the radio and immediately the 17 minute-long version of _In-a-gadda-da-vida_ by Iron Butterfly began playing.

_So much for a peaceful car ride_ Sam thought ad the Impala pulled out of the parking lot, following Hannah's Bug.

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked after about 5 minutes, practically yelling over the music.

Dean turned the radio down to listen to his brother.

"Hannah was right," Sam continued, "What was that guy so at?"

"Sammy, you couldn't figure that out? ...the room was barely light enough to see, but Nelman was wearing sunglasses? And also he had been attacked by the so-called 'Pit bulls' yet, apart from the arm, which I'm sure is fake, remained unscathed. "

Dean looked over to his brother who gave him an un-realizing look, "Sam that cop was a vampire."

Sam's eyes widened.

"You mean to tell me that you, geek boy, couldn't figure that one out?" Dean asked, earnestly surprised.

"I guess I never thought the vampires would turn a cop"

"Come on Sam, these are vampires, do you actually think they care?"

"Obviously not, I wonder if Amanda and Hannah figured it out." Sam said taking out the radio Amanda had given him the night before.

"Well if they didn't, we're not telling them." Dean retorted yanking the radio out of Sam's hands before he could push the "talk" button

"That sounds a little too much like dad for comfort." The younger Winchester said letting his now empty hands drop.

"Sam, they're girls."

"So what? Jo's a girl, and she did fine on that one hunt."

"Yeah, but do you remember what _almost _happened to her? If anything bad happened to Hannah, I don't think I'd forgive myself."

"And I'd do the same for Amanda, but Dean they'renot _just _girls, they're smart and decently trained, I'm sure they can handle themselves."

The car was silent for a while. Dean had to admit his brother was probably right, but he couldn't help the fact that he wanted to smoke these vampires himself. Even as a little kid, sharing had never been his strong suit.

SNSNSN

Meanwhile in the Bug, Amanda hadn't said anything in a while, so Hannah decided to speak up, "You know, Nelman's a vampire." She said, hoping the info wouldn't come as too much of a shock to her friend.

"How long did it take you to figure that one out?" Amanda asked scanning the city landscape out the window.

Hannah tried to hide the surprise in her voice, "I- I knew as soon as we walked in the office." She lied.

"Sure you did," Amanda said, smiling, but she decided not to push the matter.

"We should tell Sam and Dean."

"No!" Amanda said abruptly, almost making Hannah run into a lamp post.

"Why not?" she asked, recovering from the sudden comment.

"Well…" Amanda hesitated, "We'll tell them, just…not yet. Even though we're working with them, I still want to some of this case to ourselves."

"Alright," Hannah sighed, she saw where her friend was coming from and in a way felt the same.

"Hannah, are you sure you know where you're going?" Amanda asked a little while later as Hannah turned down a shady looking street.

"Positive, I could find this place with my eyes closed. Besides, don't you remember? Our parents used to take us here all the time."

"Yeaaa…no, don't remember at all."

"Well prepare to have your memory refreshed, we're here!"

SNSNSN

Hannah had pulled into a dark parking lot on the west side of the city. Thought it was around noon, the whole road looked unusually dark; the chill in the air wasn't helping either.

Hannah and Amanda got out of their car just as the Impala pulled, and they began walking toward a small building with a run down sign that read "Hunters Choice"

"This is it?" Dean asked as he and Sam caught up to Hannah and Amanda, "What the hell kind of name is that? And isn't it a little...well…_obvious_?

"Oliver's parents weren't very creative," Hannah replied nonchalantly, "As for being obvious, to the untrained eye, its an ordinary, yet out of place, game- hunting supply store. A lot like Ellen's place."

"You two have been to the roadhouse?"

"We've stopped in once or twice when the gigs were slow." Amanda replied.

"Damn. Sammy, why do I always feel like we always miss the annual Hunter's ice cream social."

"What can I say?" Sam replied, shrugging his shoulders. "We have a busy schedule,"

"Wiseass." Dean mumbled opening the shop's door and entered.

Hannah and Amanda had been giggling about something Hannah had said, but when they entered the shop after Sam and Dean all manner of conversation froze, and they too gaped in an awkward stupor at the sight laid out before them.

**SNSNSN**

**Eh, sorry for the cliffie, I just hope you won't be too disappointed with what happens though I will say it's not that intense.**

**One last note, I apologize if this particular fanfic goes on hiatus for a while (again…yeah sorry about that) but I'm working on a couple of things at once here and I'm tryin to get more of this story written before it gets posted.**

**Sooo, until next time!**

**-HoD91 **


	12. A Demon Has It

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the reason I keep writing this stuff!**

**Oh and a quick note, I kind of have been avoiding the fact that Hannah and Amanda actually have last names, because I really don't know what they should be, and, well… yeah that sux cuz it messes up the flow of the chapter. If you guys have any suggestions (think of it as a contest) they would be greatly appreciated! I'll then repost this chapter with the switched names and of course credit to the source!!! If I don't get any suggestions, well then it's your fault this chapter sounds weird, that's right I mean YOU. But hey, whatever floats your boat.**

**SNSNSN**

**Chapter 12**

"**A Demon Has It."**

SNSNSN

Though the outside of "Hunters Choice" looked quite shabby, the inside was quite nice. It had a 'cabin in the woods' feel to it. There were locked cases full of guns of all types; crossbows lined up along the stacked log styled walls; a few shelves stood off to the side, full of books for sale -probably ones on so-called mythical creatures- but, the merchandise here was far from the main attraction. Behind the main counter, a few feet in front of the four astonished hunters, was a young man and woman locked in a passionate kiss, completely oblivious to their newly arrived customers.

Hannah, Amanda, Sam, and Dean, all stood in the doorway too astonished for words.

Dean was the first to recover. He looked at Hannah, who if her jaw dropped any further, it might have fallen off altogether; then Amanda, who had her eyebrows raised, a blank expression on her face, and her arms folded; then at Sam who returned his gaze. Though neither said a word they both understood each other's look…_awkward._

Dean cleared his throat, hoping the noise would be enough to let the two love birds know they had company.

It worked, the young man, (Dean presumed he was Oliver) who was tall, had messy blonde hair and looked to be about 25, opened his eyes and looked to see where the noise had come from. Seeing the four standing there awkwardly, he quickly pulled away from the lip lock and turned to face them.

The young woman, who had dark brown hair and fair skin, opened her eyes slowly as the two parted, also turned to face them.

How can I ahem help you guys?" Oliver asked, ears glowing red from embarrassment.

Hannah shook her head to clear the image she had just seen and answered for the four of them, "Oliver, we need your help, Amanda and I—"

"Wait, wait," Oliver said with a confused look, "First of all, uh, hi, welcome to 'Hunters Choice' how can I help you? And second of all if I know you; hello, hi how ya doin, nice to see you again too, and third of all Amanda and _you_?" he continued, a smirk creeping across his face as he leaned against the counter to get a better look at them, "This wouldn't happen to be the infamous Amanda and Hannah come knocking at my door again would it?" **(a/n: that's the awkward part!)**

"It took ya that long to realize it was us?" Amanda asked, smiling as she remembered the good times the three of them had shared when they were little.

"You two'v changed."

"You really haven't," Hannah said looking at his face, then switching her gaze to the girl Oliver had been making out with earlier, she added with a small laugh, "I take that back, you have changed, I remember, when we were younger, you couldn't even get one of us to go on a date with you."

Oliver gave Hannah a glance that said, _"No more stories about us when we were younger you little…"_ Then as if realizing he had forgotten something he turned and put an arm around his kissing partner, "Oh, I'm sorry this is my…um…girlfriend, Katherine. She moved here from England a while back and owns the Tea Shop down the street," Oliver explained, "Katherine, this is Amanda and Hannah… our parents used to go on hunting trips together and left us pretty much stranded here."

Hannah and Amanda laughed; Oliver was right about the stranded thing.

"Begging you pardon," Katherine interrupted with a sophisticated English accent, "But you do seem somewhat familiar, tell me, have you ever been to England before?"

"Only once for a gig and…hey! You wouldn't happen to be the same Katherine Penvellyn we met from Blackmoor?" Hannah asked

"The very same," she smiled.

"Did that wearwolf ever come back?"

"No, thanks to you two we've been lycanthrope-free at the castle." Katherine answered happily.

"Eh, good to know," Hannah said with a confused look and made a mental note to look up what a lycanthrope was, then she turned to Sam and Dean, "Oh, and allow me to introduce—"

"Dean, and this is my brother Sam." Dean concluded for her, holding his hand out.

"Winchester?" Oliver asked, shaking Dean's hand.

"You've heard of us?" Dean smirked.

"Not really," Oliver said, shaking Sam's hand, "But your father's been in here a couple of times, talked all about you two."

"Funny," Dean replied, eyes growing a little cold, he was getting increasing angry at how his father managed to keep practically everything from him. "He never mentioned you."

"I wouldn't expect him to, we didn't speak much, and he only came in for business. How's he doing anyway?"

"He passed away a few months ago," Sam answered.

"Ah, sorry to hear that… he was a good man," Oliver replied quietly.

"Thanks" Sam said, "Um, well, I understand we have some business to attend to?" He asked, turning to Amanda and Hannah.

"Yeah," Amanda said, "We're here to stock up on some stuff and we need to ask a really big favor"

"What are you guys hunting?" Oliver asked.

"Vampires," Amanda and Hannah replied in unison.

"You guys can't _just_ say vampires anymore, there's too many different types of mutants and hybrids…it's crazy." Oliver said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ohhkaaay," Hannah said thinking hard, "Let's say you need a little more than just silver bullets to kill these puppies…or bats…or whatever."

He sighed, "I think I know where this is going… it's about my great grandfather's gun isn't it? Don't tell me…it's out of bullets right?"

Hannah gave a fake toothy smile and a laugh that said something was wrong, "Um, actually no…funny story, cuz it's really—"

"A demon has it." Dean cut in.

"WHAT!!!???" Oliver yelled

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his feet, "Yeah, it's a long story…"

"Holy shit, how, why!!!???"

Dean quickly told the story in a nutshell leaving out as many details as possible.

"We are so screwed." Was all Oliver could say when Dean finished, "I mean, sorry about your dad, but…"

"We know, we've been trying to track the demon down ever since, but the trail's been cold for a while and we're losing hope."

"And that, Oliver, is why we need you." Hannah said pointing her index finger at him like Uncle Sam. "Plus, we need to vampires."

Everyone gave her an angry look.

"But of course that's the least of our worries. Demon: much worse" She said smiled meekly.

"You guys have to understand," Oliver sighed, "No one in my family has even attempted to make that gun in over a hundred years."

Hannah smiled, gaining her courage back, "We know, because until now, they've never had too…besides," she leaned over the counter and clapped him on the back and gave a slight pouting look, "If anyone can do it, you can. I have a lot of faith in you."

Oliver rolled his eyes; Hannah and Amanda always had the effect of forcing him to do things their way, probably because it was two against one and the fact that they were both girls. "Alright," he groaned, "Come help me find that 'ancient instruction manual thingy' in the back room" and he led the way to a door at the very back of the store.

Before Hannah followed Oliver and Amanda to the door, she reached out and put a piece of folded paper on the counter, "Dean, stop standing around, you and Sam can get this stuff while we help Oliver with the book." She said urgently.

"Ok your Majesty," Dean muttered to himself as she disappeared through the doorway. "Women," Dean said to Sam with a sigh, but then noticed that Katherine was still in the room. He gave her a classic smile in apology, and cleared his throat, "Well, Sammy, guess we should start looking for this, um, stuff." He said, picking up the piece of paper from the counter.

"Would you be wantin' a spot of help findin' anything, love?" Katherine asked in earnest.

Dean, being, well…Dean, took the "Love" comment the wrong way and smiled flirtatiously saying, "Why, yes, I think you could help me find a _few_ things."

"Along with your upstairs brain," Sam interrupted rapping his knuckled on the top of Dean's head, "We'll let you know if we need anything." Sam said to Katherine and half dragged his brother away from the counter.

"Dean, does the word 'taken' mean anything to you?" Sam asked when they were out of Katherine's earshot.

"And does the word, 'don't care' mean anything to you?" Dean replied, removing himself from his little brother's grasp.

"That's two words genius. Anyway, we have some things to get." Sam said, plucking Hannah's list from Dean's fingers.

"No we don't," the elder Winchester said, trying and failing to get the list back, "I don't know about you, Sam, but I ain't playin roadie for those two Go Go's anymore."

"It's called being a gentleman, Dean, something that obviously isn't in your vocabulary."

"Alright, alright, Sammy, don't get me wrong on this, there's a lot of things I'd do for a woman…"

"_Yeah, I bet you would, Dean,"_ Sam thought to himself.

"…but grocery shoppin is where I draw the line. Now if you'll excuse me, there's a shiny new Magnum with my name on it in that case over there."

"Good, then you can find one for Hannah too, along with a case of silver bullets, a gun-cleaning kit, sharpening stones, a few knives, a bunch of garlic—"

"Dude, I get it." Dean said smugly, and walked off toward the gun case.

SNSNSN

F**or everone who's a Nancy Drew computer game fan, did you get the reference? Sorry, lol, I just had to put that in **

**N e way for the name thing I mentioned earlier, it'll probably go until the next time I update, which will be next weekend or later.**

**One other thing, I am royally pi$$ed at the dumbass CW they're showing basketball instead of Supernatural AGAIN!!! I swear I'm gonna steal the Colt from the Yellow-eyed demon and go shoot the person in charge in the face!!! :x The very nerve of it.**

**Until next time**

—**HoD91**


	13. And What Do We Say To People Who Help Us

— **From the Laptop of the Huntress of Darkness**

**Hello again and welcome to my little corner of the internet! But I must sat it displeases me to inform you that Hannah and Amanda still remain last-nameless… which totally sux. **

**Sorry about the wait, no excuse this time, just lazy…**

**Uh oh, looks like we're on the unlucky chapter………..**_**Chapter 13**_** oooooooooooooo……. Yeah you run away… actually no, just kidding, don't run away, and when ur done readin, just drop a little review, they're always appreciated!**

**SNSNSN**

**Chapter 13**

"**And What Do We Say To People Who Help Us?**

SNSNSN

Hannah and Amanda followed Oliver down a hallway that eventually emptied into a large work room.

Being a guy's domain the place looked like a deserted war-zone; a gun cleaning/ smithing area stood in one corner with steel shaving all over as well as a few rags used for polishing that were strewn about.

"Sorry about the mess." Oliver said, clearing his throat, "The maid's salary doesn't cover back here," he joked rummaging through a pile of papers looking for the book they needed.

"So, what have you two been doing for the past year?" he asked when the pile of papers yielded nothing.

"Oh, you know, a little bit of this…a little bit of that, and some hunts in between." Amanda answered, "You?"

"Wow, thanks for being specific."

She laughed, "Just kidding, we've been tracking this vampire clan for a while now, which is why we need the Colt, but before that, we had a nasty Wendigo in southern Utah."

"Haven't heard about one of those in a while. How did that go?"

"Well, we found out that standard silver bullets didn't work, the hard way, and ended up torchin' the sucker with hair spray and a lighter."

"At least it worked."

"Yeah, but it was amazing how many people the sucker got to before we showed up." Amanda explained, sounding slightly upset.

"Amanda," Oliver said with a sigh, picking up a box of gun parts and setting it on a table, "We're not superheroes, we're just normal people…with waaay too many weapons, but anyway, our job is to save as many people as we can by destroying as many evil things as we can, and that's a hard enough task as it is, don't you think?"

Amanda looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"Besides…" he continued with a shrug, "If we did save everyone there'd be a lot more idiots walking around, getting in the way."

Amanda drew a sharp breath, but couldn't hold back a laugh, "You're terrible." She said, punching his shoulder playfully.

"I know," he sighed, and surveyed the room looking for another spot to excavate.

A few minutes later, Hannah popped her head out of the cabinet she was looking in and said triumphantly, "Oh Ollie!..." she called in a sing-song voice, "look what I found!" then she walked over to the main work table and plopped a large, and very dusty leather-bound book on it.

"Hey! Be careful! Who knows how old that thing is." Oliver said protectively, brushing some of the dust off the cover, finding it had no title. "Where was it and how would you know this is it?'

"In that cabinet over there along with a pile of other dusty old crap, and just figured, cuz it was the oldest and most important lookin' thing there." Hannah replied.

Oliver scoffed and muttered something about respect for antiques, then opened the book. Inside, the lettering was beautifully hand-written, gothic style by the look of it.

"So you're telling me great, great, great, great, great to the tenth power grandpapa Colt actually wrote this?" Amanda asked in awe.

"Dunno, but if he did, he didn't leave an index." Oliver replied, delicately flipping through the first few pages.

"But the directions for the gun are in there right?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive, I just have to find the right page…" he trailed off, "how much time to I have for this, again?"

"As soon as humanly possible, but preferably tomorrow" Hannah informed him.

"Tomorrow!? What do you mean tomorrow?!" Oliver suddenly yelled.

"Um…cuz we really need it? She said, taken aback.

"Do you have any idea how much time this could take?"

"And do you know how many people are in danger if those vampires are still breathing!? Oliver, please, I know you can do it, think of all the people you're helping and I promise, I'll never ask you for anything, ever again."

"You are gonna owe me soooo much when this is over." Oliver said in a low voice, snapping the book shut and stalking back to the main part of the store.

SNSNSN

Sam and Dean were talking quietly near the counter with Katherine was sitting behind the register when Oliver stalked back in the room, followed 5 seconds later by Hannah and Amanda.

"Find everything?" Hannah asked as she and Amanda walked over to the Winchesters and gazed at the contents from her list laid out on the counter.

"Yep, as long as you're payin for all of it." Dean answered.

"Already got that covered," Hannah said, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a wad of cash.

"Find your book?" Katherine asked looking up for her reading.

"Yeah." Oliver grumbled reaching for the items on the counter and ringing them up.

"And you're gonna build the gun for them right?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

Katherine smiled in approval, after hearing about the horrible murders the vampires did, she decided she wanted them dead as much as Hannah and Amanda.

"342 even" Oliver said unemotionally

Hannah flipped through her "wad-o-cash" and took out the proper amount. Oliver raised an eyebrow at the sum, "I'm not even going to ask." He said taking the money and putting it in the register drawer, "Paper or plastic?" he asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha, we'll carry the stuff thanks." Hannah said with a fake smile as she took the gun, handed the bullets to Amanda and shoved the rest of the stuff in her backpack, then made a move to exit but was held back by Dean who had stuck his arm out to detain her.

"And what do we say to people who help us?" he said in a matter of fact tone.

Hannah rolled her eyes, "Thanks, Ollie" she said with a sight and turned to leave again, but was once again denied when Katherine called.

"Hannah, wait!"

Hannah froze mid-step and turned to face Katherine with a tired look on her face.

"I have something for you guys, I've been working on it for a while and I think it will help you on your hunt."

"What is it?" Amanda asked excitedly, trying to make up for Hannah's unenthusiastic attitude.

Katherine continued, "I'm a bit of an herbalist, more or less, and I know a lot about plants that have healing properties. One plant I've been working with in particular is garlic…now, despite what you may think, it's quite good for your throat so I made a special gum out of it." she produced a small tin. "'Garlic Gum' as I like to call it," she said proudly, holding it out.

Amanda's excited look quickly turned to questioning; _you can make gum out of garlic? _She thought as she took the tin and opened it, "Whoa, sure smells like garlic." She started, catching a whiff of the little white squares in the container. She closed the lid back up and quickly shoved it in Dean's hands, not wanting the vile smelling stuff. Dean looked at it an placed it in his pocket

"Oh yes, it's a very potent substance and from what I'm told, it repels vampires quite nicely.

"So if a vampire tries to kiss you, you're covered." Dean chimed.

"Pretty much," Katherine replied, "And it'll prevent unwanted snogging from any human as well."

"It'll prevent what else?" Dean asked, his eyes widening.

Katherine blushed, "Pardon my slang; it means…eh, 'making out' as you Americans call it."

Dean laughed, "Snogging eh? I like it…" he turned to Sam, "Sammy! Quit snogging with Amanda, We've got a job to do!"

Sam, whose lips were quite far away from Amanda's, gave his brother a glare that said, _Dean, stop being such a jerk!_ And rolled his eyes

"Well," Hannah chimed in, "It's, uh, getting pretty dark, we should probably get going now."

Sam looked out the window, "Hannah's right, lets go." He was only too eager to leave.

"Nice meeting you then ." Katherine said, following them to the door. "And if you ever decide to cross the pond, I'm at Blackmoor Manor."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Amanda exclaimed, "we're planning on flyin' out sometime next June to visit a relative, and we might stop by." She told Katherine.

"Fly?" Dean asked, a little panicked, "Why would you ­_fly_ to England?"

"Because, Dean," Sam smiled, "Nowadays, that is the easiest and fastest way of travel, and not everyone is afraid to get on a plane like you."

Everyone stared at Dean, who was looking around the room, trying to look like he didn't know what Sam was talking about.

Hannah snickered.

The four hunters shuffled out the door. Hannah had thanked Oliver again (this time in earnest) and said goodbye to him and Katherine.

When Sam and Hannah had already walked out, Dean leaned over and whispered in Amanda's ear, pointing at Sam with his thumb, "He's afraid of clowns."

Amanda smiled, then quickened her pace to catch up with Hannah and Sam

**SNSNSN**

**Alrighty, so the unluckiest chapter is completed. Hope you laughed! Oh, and maybe on your way out, drop a review, they're always appreciated!**

—**HoD91**


	14. SoundsLikeSomeoneJustFoundTheVampires

**Hello again fan fiction-reading peeps! Let me just say I am sooooooo thankful for all the reviews! All the encouragement totally pumps me up.**

**Now a few comments on the last 2 SN episodes…if anyone cares:**

**What Is and What Should Never Be (or whatever the title was, their getting waaay too long anyway) :first off, wow great idea, something new for a change!!!! YAY, totally had fun with the "Apple Pie lifestyle" as Dean put it in "Bugs" loved the lawnmower scene. Second- I totally called the genie taking poor Dean's bl00d as soon as they found that poor dear who said daddy, I knew and felt utterly horrible for that hunting hottie.**

**All Hell Breaks Loose part 1: good title, looks like it holds true to the upcoming episode by the look of the previews. (wipes tear away from eyes) Well it's the end of the second season (sniff) I knew it was gonna be soon but I still don't want it to be over. Ooo important point, does anyone notice how the writers are kind of racist, both of the evil bass who seem to do the most damage to our 2 beautiful heroes (not including the yellow eyed dude) are black, first Gordon then the superman rip off (whose name escapes me at this moment) who is now responsible for all my troubles…grrrrrr. n e way, looks like Dean's in for a hell of a fight without his partner! Guess we're stuck w/ bobby for the time being. Can't wait for the next episode!!! **

**Enough of my comments now, here's the next chapter.**

**OMG WAIT!!! P.S. ASH IS NOT DED!!!!!!!!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!?! HE'S NOT!!! HE LOST THAT RETARDED WATCH IN A POKER GAME WITH THE MILDLY ARRTACTIVE COWBOY WHO BY THE WAY HE SMILED LOOKED LIKE HE CAME STRAIGHT OFF BROKEBACK MOUNTAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not even kidding.**

**K, um, now on to the story, I promise no more interruptions**

**SNSNSN**

**Chapter 14**

SNSNSN

"So, where to now?" Dean asked when they reached their awaiting cars.

"The warehouse" Amanda and Hannah said in unison.

"But what about the Colt?" Sam asked.

"We'll have to manage without it for now, you guys have silver knives right?" Amanda replied.

"Yep…then lets roll." Dean said unlocking the Impala.

Sam turned to get in the passengers seat but his brother held him back, "Hang on pal, shotgun after that little stunt? You're findin' you own ride."

Sam smirked, "Fine, I'll just go with Amanda and Hannah. They probably listen to better music than you anyway."

"Great, hop in." Amanda said, "I'm drivin'."

"In that case," Hannah said getting back out of the Bug's passenger's seat, "I'm goin' with Dean, we'll follow you"

Dean smiled, "Alright! Finally, decent music without Mr. Gay Boy Band Lover over there." Then got in the behind the wheel.

By the time they reached the Cumberland Warehouse, the sun had almost completely sunk below the City's horizon, and Lake Michigan was still glimmering with the tiny rays of light that still remained.

"Ready to go waste some vampires?" Hannah asked after Dean had parked.

"Sweetheart, I've been ready since I got into this city's limits, I've just been a little…distracted" Dean smirked as he got out of the Impala to load up on necessary weapons.

SNSNSN

"Alright, who's gonna pick the lock?" Amanda whispered as they neared the door. She didn't quite know why she was speaking so softly, but the warehouse had a sort of ominous feel to it and she had to admit, it gave her the creeps.

"I will." Sam replied, taking his little handy-dandy kit from his coat pocket. **(A/N: yes, you herd me "handy-dandy.")**

He toyed with the lock a little, and in a few seconds there was a clicking sound and the doors swung open.

The four hunters stepped in noiselessly.

Though the small windows near the ceiling provided a dim light in the building, they all turned on their flashlights to see better.

"Is it just me," Hannah whispered, "Or is that smell…"

"Blood." Sam, Dean, and Amanda answered.

"Ewwww." She shivered.

"Oh pull yourself together, woman." Amanda whispered loudly, slapping Hannah upside the head. Then she turned her to Sam and Dean, "Alright, let's split up, you two take that side," she pointed to the north side of the building which was rows and rows of miscellaneous materials as far as the eye could see (which wasn't very far in the dark). "We'll take the other side." She pointed to the oppisite end of the building.

"Will you guys be ok by yourselves?" Sam whispered.

"We'll be fine, you just worry about yourselves." Amanda replied, and without another word, walked toward her designated spot with Hannah following close in her wake.

SNSNSN

"Come on, Sam, lets go kick some vampire ass." Dean said clapping his brother on the shoulder.

"I don't know, Dean, something tells me we should go with them." His younger sibling replied, watching as the s flashlights disappeared around a corner.

"Sammy, that's your maternal instincts kicking, you need to relax." Dean said in a jokingly, serious tone.

"Sorry, it just doesn't feel right." Sam said following his brother to the opposite side of the warehouse.

SNSNSN

Dean could feel the tension in the air. They had been searching their half of the building for 20 minutes, and nothing had so much as made a scratching noise, even the smell of had subsided. He wondered if Hannah and Amanda were having the same luck.

Just then…

"Dean, take a look at this." Sam called from about 10 feet away.

Dean followed his brothers flashlight and came to a door, "I'll handle this." He said, readying his sawed-off shotgun full of silver pellets.

**COMMERCIAL!!!!! Or at least it would be if this were the show. I actually was gonna make you wait till the next chapter but you would probably me for the way it turns out, so…**

"OW! Hannah, you stepped on my foot!" Amanda said as she and her best friend searched their half of the warehouse.

**(A/N: oops, sorry guys, you'll find out what happened to our heroes soon enough)**

"Oh, sorry, for some strange reason my vision has been limited to a flashlight pointed at a shelf of old carnival horses." Hannah replied sarcastically, save for her actually looking at the horses. "You know, this place is really creepy." She said shining her flashlight over a faded life-size clown statue.

"Heh, with or without the knowledge of it being infested with vampires?" Amanda replied.

Hannah didn't answer. She had turned a corner and was now looking at an old pop vending machine.

It was about 5 minutes before Hannah realized they had separated.

"Amanda, I don't think there's anything here, maybe we should go back and find Sam and Dean."

When her friend didn't reply, Hannah called, "Amanda?... Amanda, this really isn't funny!" her voice faltered a little, _this is not good._

She was about to call out to her friend again when there was a sudden crashing sound behind her.

"Amanda, if this is one of your sick jokes…!" she said, voice growing more shaky by the second.

Still no answer. _Definitely not good_

Hannah heard footsteps behind her and spun around hoping to God and all his creation it was Amanda.

_Not gonna happen_.

Instead, she came face to face with a very pale woman.

:"Shouldn't you be at home, playing with your dolls?" The woman asked in a mocking tone.

Hannah spotted the glint of a fang in the woman's mouth and inconspicuously reached for the knife in her coat pocket, "I got bored." She replied, putting on a brave face, "Where's the rest of your little, 'pack'?"

The vampire woman gave a small laugh, "They're out hunting for _food_. What about your little friends, Sam and Dean?"

Hannah smiled coldly, "Funny, they're hunting too, only they're ridding the world of evil sucking bitches like you." She spat.

The vampire's eyes narrowed in anger and she lunged at the hunter.

Hannah, who had been ready for the attack, tore out the knife and managed to temporarily fend off the attack.

The vampire staggered back as the blade drew from her arm.

Hannah used the advantage to swing her arm around meaning to decapitate the vampire woman, but her arm was suddenly stopped mid-circle. The woman had recovered and grabbed the hunter's arm with unbelievable strength and twisted it making her drop the knife.

Hannah winced in pain as the vampire kept her arm twisted, and picked up the dropped weapon.

Before the vampire had a chance to bring the knife to her throat, Hannah threw her head back in a sort of head butt.

The vampire staggered back, a surprised look on her face, which quickly turned to fury, and without warning turned and backhanded Hannah across the face.

The blow hit her so hard, she was unconscious before she even touched the floor.

Amanda had been busy examining half a dozen shelves of Furbys when she heard the crashing sound and came running over to where the noise originated. When she reached the spot, she saw Hannah, unconscious, lying face down on the floor and the vampire standing over her pulling her head back, about to slit her throat.

"Get the hell away from my friend." Amanda sneered.

The vampire looked up and smiled, "Why don't you come and join her?" then stood upright and lunged at Amanda.

Realizing how much trouble she was in, Amanda tore out her gun, but the vampire was too quick for her and used the knife to send the gun skittering, landing 15 feet away. Amanda swore and clutched her forearm where the knife had left a deep gash. Fear started to come over her as the vampire woman moved closer, she did the only thing she could think of. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "SAM! DEAN! HEL—" but the vampire cut her off by grabbing her by the throat and lifting her off the ground.

"First, I'll kill you, then I'll kill your little friend over there, then those annoying Winchesters will be mine." The vampire whispered.

Amanda was now seeing stars in front of her eyes from lack of air and she silently prayed Sam and Dean would get there soon.

SNSNSN

**Alright that's it for this chapter!**

…**.actually no, and I bet this is getting really annoying right? Well I'll stop after this, I'm just really bored right now and, well, its quite fun to annoy people (don't deny it you probably do it too) **

**Just think of this as the equivalent of a commercial, cool noise before hand and all. Now back to Sam and Dean**

SNSNSN

"Alright Sammy, be prepared for anything that could be behind this door." Dean said to his brother.

"Dean, just open it." Sam replied.

Dean shrugged, "Don't say I didn't warn ya," and he kicked the door in. There was a loud clang… and the door remained were it was. "Hehe, oops, it opens the other way." He said hopping on the foot he used to kick a door meant to swing outward.

Sam stifled a laugh,

"Don't you say a word, Sammy, do you hear me? Not. One. Word." Dean said. Then he took a deep breath and flung the door open.

Inside the doorway was a huge, hairy, evil…

"Mouse?" both brothers asked in unison as the tiny creature scurried out of the doorway in fright.

"Well that was anti-climatic." Sam said shining his flashlight in the closet-like room that they now saw was full of old garden tools.

Just then they heard Amanda's scream.

"Sounds like someone just found the vampires." Dean said in a hurried tone and both brothers tore off in the direction of the sound.

SNSNSN

**AH HAHAHAH that's finally the end of this chapter!!!! And if your thinking this is the climax and this fan fiction is soon to be over THINK AGAIN!!!!!! Yes, this story is faaaaar from over.**

—**Till next time**


	15. Sam, We're Always Careful

**Hi again readers!!! I'm back with another intense chapter of Love Bites!!!!! Just to let you know this week is finals for me (whoot!) and right after that I'm a jettin' off to Arizona!!!!! And wont b back for about 3 weeks so this extra long chapter should hold ya till then!!!! **

**It has been brought to my attention that most if the swear words get deleted when I post, so it does get a little awkward, for instance, in the last chapter Hannah refers to vampire lady as a "sucking b!tch" but what got deleted was "Bl00d" it was originally "bl0od sucking b!tch" so though it may look awkward, I'm substituting certain letters to fool the system, thanks for your patience! **

**On to business! Alright! OMG the season finale was amazing! but what was up w/ Johnny's voice!!! Just a reassuring nod and he was off!!! Grrrrrrr. Though I must say, even though the smashing and bashing of the Impala was absent, the closure will make the summer hiatus a little easier to endure….just a little.**

**SNSNSN**

**Chapter 15**

"**Sam, We're Always Careful."**

SNSNSN

When they reached the spot, they found Hannah lying, unconscious, on the floor and the vampire holding Amanda up by her neck.

Without hesitation, out his Magnum loaded with silver bullets; he knew it wouldn't do much good on this type of vampire, but it would at least provide a distraction.

He aimed the gun at the vampire woman and fired. She screamed, dropping Amanda as the bullet entered he side, and clutching the wound, hurled herself up and landed on the ceiling using spider-like vampire powers to crawl away. _**(A/N: ummm….of course vampires have spider-like powers!?!? Whatev, think of a bat I guess, well then why doesn't she have bat-like vampire powers?...i honestly don't know)**_

Sam swore, looking up at the ceiling, "What do we do about it?" he asked.

"Leave her, we'll be back. right now we have to get Hannah and Amanda to safety." Dean replied walking over to Hannah who he could now see was lying in a tiny, but still visible pool of blood.

He gently turned her over to examine the damage. She was still breathing but there was a deep cut above her right eyebrow that left half of her face (and the flood around her) covered in blood. He was about to lift her off the ground when he noticed something shining on the floor in the dim light his flashlight provided. Dean picked it up and wiping some of the blood away, saw that it was a small silver heart pendant that bore Hannah's name. Smiling slightly, he placed the necklace in his leather jacket's pocket and carefully lifted the unconscious girl off the floor fireman style.

SNSNSN

After the vampire had run off, Sam immediately rushed to Amanda's side. She was breathing in shallow gasps and coughed for at least half a minute before he clamed her down.

"Thanks." She meant to say, but it came out in a shallow rasp and she began coughing again, tears welling up in her hazel eyes.

Once she calmed down she tried to speak again but Sam held his hand gently over her mouth, "maybe it's better if you rested your voice a little, Amanda. Can you stand?" he asked with a concerned look.

She nodded and took Sam's outstretched hand, with the arm that wasn't wounded as they both stood up.

Dean came over carrying Hannah and said in a low whisper, "Come on, we have to get outta here before more of those overgrown bats show up."

SNSNSN

Getting out of the warehouse wasn't nearly as difficult as getting in, though with woman lurking God-knew-where they definitely had to be cautious.

They soon reached the Impala and the Bug without a hitch.

"So, whose drivin' what?" Sam asked as they reached the vehicles.

"Hannah's goin in the back seat and I'm drivin'." Dean stated.

"And, ah, what about us?" Sam retorted.

"Are you kidding?" Dean asked, "First of all, we can't leave the Volkswagen, they cops, if they come, will trace the plates," he turned to Amanda and pointed to her arm which was bleeding profusely from the vampire's inflicted knife wound, "And second, I don't want ­your blood all over my baby's seats."

Amanda gave him a look, but couldn't say anything.

Sam came to her defense, "Oh, and Hannah definitely doesn't have an open head wound."

"Hey! It's coagulating!"

"Dean, do you even know what that word means?"

"Why do you think I said it, Sammy?"

Amanda cleared her throat has best as she could, Sam and Dean both looked at her like she was from Mars. She rolled her eyes and held out the bugs keys.

"Whatever." Dean said laying Hannah gently in the backseat. He was about to get in the car when Sam said.

"Hey Dean," Sam called, "No music, ok? She's already gonna have a massive headache when she wakes up, don't add to it."

"Dude, I know." He replied, then opened the door to get in, but Sam (more jokingly) interrupted him again.

"And Bro…don't try anything nasty on her either. We don't want her waking up to find she's pregnant."

Dean shot an angry look at his brother, "Dude! What kind of sicko do you think I am?"

Sam laughed and got in the drivers seat of the Bug.

Dean did the same with the Impala, but was muttering something profane. Once he started up the car he turned to the still unconscious Hannah and said, "That kid can be such a smartass sometimes." He knew she couldn't hear him, but he felt better saying it.

SNSNSN

The three conscious hunters had agreed to go to Sam and Dean's motel. It wouldn't raise as much suspicion if they walked in with an unconscious girl with a head wound and another with a profusely bleeding arm as it would in the Swissotel.

It began to snow as Dean got out of the Impala and Sam and Amanda pulled up next to him.

He was already walking toward the room with Hannah when Sam and Amanda caught up with him.

"Dude, you got the keys?" Sam asked when they reached the door.

Dean smirked to himself, "Back pocket, Sammy."

"Ew, Dean that's gross, I'm not touchin' your ass."

"Sam, it's a fricken pocket, besides you know you want to, don't deny it."

"Don't call me Sammy." The younger Winchester replied, yanking the keys out of Dean's pocket and opening the door.

"You room awaits milady." He said holding it open.

"She can't here you Sam." Dean replied flatly.

"I was talking to you, princess." Sam replied with a smirk.

Once inside, Dean carefully placed Hannah on one of the beds in the room and gently brushed a hair from her face she he could get a better look at the extent of her wound.

Sam came over with the first aid kit. Shouldn't you be takin' care of Amanda?" Dean said taking the wet washcloth offered by his brother.

"She's in the bathroom cleaning up, but she still might need stiches."

"Man that vampire chick's a real bitch."

"Dean, she has a good reason, remember?"

"Remember what?" Dean shrugged, fishing the patch on Hannah's head, and leaning back examining his handiwork.

"A couple of months before Dad died? Back when we were first trying to get the Colt, and we ran into the overzealous bloodsuckers?"

Dean raised his eyebrows in realization and made an "Oh" motion with his mouth, it seemed it had been forever since he thought about that chapter in their lives, "Luther's girl."

"Sam nodded, "Yep, and she's probably just a little pi$$ed that Dad wasted her boyfriend."

"Well Sam, I mean, he was trying to kill you."

"Who's trying to kill you?" Amanda asked with concern, walking in with her newly cleaned arm.

"We were just goin' over the vampire story, how's your arm?" Sam asked, getting up to check the wound.

"It's pretty deep, and it hurts like hell, but how's Hannah? Is she gonna be ok?' she asked in a worried tone.

"She'll probably have a bitch of a headache when she wakes up," Dean answered, "but other than that she'll live."

Amanda sighed in relief, "Oh thank God, I thought I'd lost my best friend."

"Eah, ya can't get rid of her that easy, but it would make me feel a hell of a lot better if she wasn't unconscious." Dean said, pulling up a chair beside Hannah's bed.

"Just let her rest." Sam said, taking the first-aid kit and bringing it to where Amanda was sitting on the other bed, "Now its your turn." He said taking out a needle and thread.

Amanda's eyes widened as Sam sterilized the needle, "Oh no you don't! You ain't sewin my arm up with that!"

Sam sighed, remembering a time when he had to sew up one of Dean's wounds and how much of a baby his brother had been about it. "Amanda, come on, if we don't get it stitched up, it'll get infected from exposure."

"Well excuse me, Doctor Sam, if I don't want to be made into a pincushion." She retorted but then reluctantly held out her wounded arm, "Do you at least have any anesthetic?"

"Sorry, no, but it'll be over quickly if you keep still."

"Great." Amanda said sarcastically, then she closed her eyes and braced herself.

After about fifteen minutes, Sam had finished. He cut the surgical thread and wrapped the sewn up wound with gauze.

"See, now that wasn't so bad was it?" he said, picking up the rest of the kit's articles.

"Yeah, if you don't count the excruciating pain part." Amanda replied, but then gave him a small smile, "Just kidding, you do a better job than Hannah, it wasn't as bad is I thought."

"Heh, says you." Dean cut in, but then froze as he spotted Hannah stirring.

Her eyes and mouth were both clenched tightly shut as if she were having some sort of horrific nightmare. Dean leaned in closer to see if he could somehow ease her pain, but then her eyes suddenly flew open and she sat up, knocking her head into Dean's

"Aw Sh—" he yelled clutching his forehead, "That's the second time that's happened!"

"Where am I!?" Hannah asked, her eyed wide with fear, but after she focused on Dean and the room, she relaxed a little, until the pain from the impact and earlier trauma hit her and she fell back on the pillow wincing.

Dean, recovering enough to let go of his pounding forehead, leaned forward in his chair to make sure Hannah was still alive.

She was holding a hand to her own forehead, but opened her eyes slightly to acknowledge him.

"Mornin' sunshine. Sleep well?" he asked in a bright but quiet tone.

"What happened?" she groaned, feeling the bandage on the cut above her eye.

"Technically speaking, you got bitch-slapped by a vampire." Dean replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Hannah smiled briefly but then remembered the warehouse, "Oh my gosh, where's Amanda?" she tried to sit up again, but was met by Dean's strong hand on her shoulder and his whispering for her to relax.

"Right here," Amanda said soothingly, getting off the other bed and walking into Hannah's line of vision.

Hannah drew a sharp breath, "Your arm." She said looking at Amanda's bandaged forearm.

Amanda sighed, "You didn't think that vampire would give all her love and affection to you, now did you?" she said with a smirk.

Hannah gave a tired smile, "No, I suppose not. What about you two? Looks like you're ok, but did you at least find anything?" she asked looking at Sam and Dean.

"Nada," Dean replied, "Save for a deranged mouse…and _this_," he held up the silver heart shaped pendant that still had dried blood on it.

Hannah smiled, "Don't tell me that's my blood covering that old thing."

"Alright fine," he said with a shrug, "I found it in a pool of blood far, far away from your pretty little wounded head."

"Great, as if it didn't have enough blood in it already." She sighed and seeing Sam and Dean's questioning looks, continued, "Guess I didn't tell you why Amanda and I left Chicago in the first place."

"Not really," Dean replied, "but hey, your hunters, your hunters, you got your reasons. Just don't tell me either of your mothers died when you were 6 months old."

"Why would I say that?" Hannah asked, concerned but intrigued.

"Never mind," Dean replied, looking away, "Just…continue with your story."

Though her curiosity tugged at her to question further, she decided to leave it. "Alright, here goes…

**a/n: instead of this being a huge monologue for Hannah, this part would be the equivalent of a flashback story **

When I was about 3 or 4, my parents went off on a hunting trip. They had found a nest of vampires near the outskirts of the city and were going to take care of it. Typical hunt, right? Well, something went wrong, and my mother…she ended up getting bitten." Hannah paused in a moment of quiet reflection, then continued,

"It was weird, because at first my Mom told my Dad to shoot her right then and there, so she couldn't hurt anyone, but he told her he knew she would be able to fight the bloodlust."

"How did that work out?" Sam asked, recalling the last encounter they had with the vampires who also refused to feed off humans.

"It went fine for a while, Mom ate a lot of raw meat, and occasionally went out for a cow, but other than that we lived a fairly normal life…hell, she even went on a few hunts with my Dad, until one day… This stranger showed up at our door, I'll never forget him, kinda looked like Denzel Washington except way older, but he said he was a fellow hunter and he came to talk to my dad." Hannah's eyes began to fill up with tears,

"And the things that ba$tard said to my father…h-he said that no matter how hard my mother tried, she would always be a blood-sucking b!tch and that she deserved to be slaughtered just like the rest of them," a tear made its way out of the corner of her eye, she quickly wiped it away, took a deep breath, and continued,

"And then… he shot her. Two silver bullets right throught her heart. My father did everything he could to try and save her, but it was no use, she was gone. He grieved over her body for a long time, and even though I was too little to fully understand, I stayed with him, telling him not to worry.

Before she was buried, my father took the two silver bullets that ended her life and took them to a specialty hunting shop downtown which is how we came to know Oliver's and his parents. Oliver's dad was able to melt the bullets down and make them into that necklace.

**Flashback pretty much ends here**

After that, my father and his best friend, who happened to be Amanda's dad, vowed never to hunt again, and it pretty much worked…well," her tone brightened, "That is until Amanda and I discovered that encyclopedia set, it spiraled from there. My dad gave didn't really protest us becoming hunters, actually gave us his blessing, he moved to a condo overlooking Lake Michigan up until about about 2 years ago when he died of a heart attack, that's when Amanda and I finally decided to go road trippin' and thus, here we are today."

Dean blinked at her, "Wow, you should write a book." He didn't even bother going into his and his brother's story.

Hannah smiled, "Thanks, but it would probably depress the hell out of everyone who even touched it, I still cry every time I think about it…as you probably saw."

"What about your parents, Amanda?" Sam asked.

Amanda sighed, "Last I herd, they were in Budapest, but these days I can't really be sure, I haven't gotten a call or a postcard in at least a year, reason being they didn't exactly jump at the idea of me goin off to hunt instead of grad-school."

Sam scoffed at the idea, "heh, my dad would've loved it if I had said that."

"And that's why you two never got along," Dean added, then turning to Hannah he asked, "So, what do you guys plan on doing once this hunt is over?"

"Well," Hannah sighed, "We've helped catch up on all the jobs at the roadhouse, so I was thinking, if Amanda wants to go, we'll finally track down the son of a b!tch who killed my mother."

"Are you joking, Hannah? Of course I'll come with you." Amanda retorted, sounding a little offended.

"Don't bother," Dean said, feeling proud of himself, "Believe it or not, Sam and I, we've had a couple of run-ins with that guy. See, his name's Gordon, and right now he's rottin' in jail because of us… **Dean basically explains Bloodlust and Hunted**

After he finished Hannah looked at her feet in thought, "Well the ba$tard got what he deserved."

"You guys have been through a lot together." Amanda said, a hint of pity in her eyes.

Dean smirked, "What can I say? We're brothers." He replied, then holding out the heart pendant to Hannah, he added, "Here, this probably meand a lot to you."

Hannah made a move to take it, but changed her mind, "Dean…why don't you hold onto it for a while? Maybe it'll bring you more luck than me."

"Thanks." Hs said, then with a smirk he added, sounding almost like a gentleman, "but I seem to have forgotten how to do the clasp, would you be so kind as to put it on for me?"

"Why yes, I would love to, Mr. Winchester." Hannah replied, also smiling at how cheesy they were being. She slowly sat up and took the pendant from his hand, and as she reached around his neck to fasten the clasp, she caught a glimpse of his deep green eyes looking into hers.

She let the chain hang from around his neck but kept her hands clasped around him, "Your other necklace is very nice," she whispered, never taking her eyes off his.

"It's and amulet actually…you know, for protection." He whispered back.

She smiled, "Does it protect you from any _snogging_ as Katherine would put it?" she asked quietly, leaning closer.

"Nah, that would be censorship." He replied with an eye roll.

"Super," she said with a smile, and with that, she leaned over and pressed her lips up against his.

The moment seemed to last forever for them.

Sam and Amanda were sitting on the other bed staring at them awkwardly.

Sam coughed, but it intentionally made it sound like "Corny"

"I agree," she whispered, not bothering to disguise the disgust in her voice.

Dean and Hannah didn't hear them, or if they did, they ignored the comments, because they remained in their lip lock for at least another minute. When they finally separated, Dean opened his eyes and gave Hannah a confused look, "Remind me again what that was for."

"I never got a chance to say 'thank you' for saving me and Amanda."

"Psh, you were unconscious, I wont hold it against ya."

Hannah's eyes suddenly grew serious, "That reminds me of something…you wouldn't happen to be planning to go back to the warehouse with only your brother, would you?" she asked with a scrutinizing tone.

Dean, though he kept his poker face, was taken aback by the question. He had, in fact, been planning to go back to the warehouse after Amanda and Hannah were asleep, but he wasn't about to reveal his plans to her. "No, why would I do that?" he lied.

She laughed coldly to herself, "I don't know, it's stupid, maybe I'm just paranoid…just forget it."

Dean wanted to question her further but he figured he'd cut her some slack, after all, he had just lied hugely to her.

"Alright, well," Amanda piped up, "Enjoyed the conversation immensely, I'm goin' to sleep." She leaned back on her pillow.

Hannah yawned and nodded in agreement, but she suddenly stopped, realizing something, "Wait, Amanda, before you fall asleep, we'll get up so you two," she looked as Sam and Dean, "Can have your beds back."

She was about to get up, but Dean wouldn't hear of it, "I couldn't possibly take a bed from a lady." He said using his gentlemanly tone again.

She looked at him, "Are you sure?"

"Of course, you two make yourselves comfortable and get some rest, Sam and I will be fine on the couches?" Dean replied, clapping a hand on his brothers back, "Right Sammy?" he said, turning to Sam.

"Um…sure…?" Sam replied, a little confused at why his brother was turning down the opportunity to sleep with a girl.

"That's right." Dean said with a toothy grin, "Good night, sleep tight, and don't let the bedbugs bite."

Amanda leaned her head up just enough to give him a look that said, _don't ever say that again._ Then laid back down and closed her eyes.

SNSNSN

An hour later, both Amanda and Hannah were fast asleep, and Sam was just on the verge of drifting off to sleep when Dean came out of the bathroom, newly showered, yet fully dressed.

"You goin' somewhere? Sam asked. Standing up at what would have been his turn for the bathroom.

Dean's voice was serious, "Sam, get your coat and any gear you might need, we're goin back to the warehouse." He said in a low voice.

"What?...Why?"

"I've been thinking since we got back, and I've decided we have to leave the girls here, it's too dangerous, I mean, look what happened to them when we left them alone for 20 minutes."

Sam sighed, "You're right…but did you tell Hannah this plan earlier?"

"No, and if your talking about how what she asked me before she went to bed, I really don't know how she knew that."

"That's weird. Do you think she has visions like me?"

"That's what I'm thinking, but I'm not gonna ask her now."

"But Dean, if she said that, we should at least be careful."

"Sam, we're always careful." Dean said with a smirk and an eye roll, "Alright, you done already? I'm gonna go start the car."

"Yeah, I'll meet you out there in a second."

"Kay." Dean said, walking to the door, "See ya later ladies," he added, saluting to the sleeping forms of Hannah and Amanda, he then opened the door and walked out to his car.

Sam's hand wavered as he put the last of the weapons in his duffel bag, he couldn't help but thinking about what Hannah had said, and he also had a bad feeling of his own. He walked over to the bed on which Amanda was laying and looked down at her.

She was so calm, he wished he could wake her and tell her where they were going, just so she wouldn't worry but he decided it would be safer if she didn't know.

It was interesting, they had only met a day ago, but he had know her for years. He leaned in closely to her and gently kissed her on the lips, "I'm sorry." He whispered, then he walked over to the bedside table, picked up a pen and paper, and began to write.

_Amanda and Hannah—_

_Went to run a few errands, be back soon_

—_Sam._

Just as he was making his way to the door, Dean popped his head in. "Sam, what's takin' you so long?"

"I'm coming," he replied, "Dean, what are you—"

Dean put a finger to his lips to silence his brother, then silently took Hannah's Beetle's keys and shoved them in his coat pocket.

Once outside, Sam practically exploded at his brother, "Dean! What the hell are you thinking!? We're not trying to hold them prisoner, are we!?"

"No, this is called 'keeping someone you care about, safe,'"

"Mixed with a hint of paranoia." Sam added arrogantly as they walked to the Impala.

"You know what Sam…maybe you're right!" Dean replied angrily, and without another word, got in his car and slammed the door. He impatiently waited for Sam to get in who also had an angry expression fixed upon his face, then he hit the gas and the Impala roared out toward their destination.

SNSNSN

**Alright, before the rumors spread like wildfire and I'm held liable for letting you guys down HANNAH IS NOT A PSYCHIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! everything almost fits but trust me (aka the author!!!) she aint one…and shhhhhhhhhhhhh don't tell Sam and Dean, they're not supposed to know that little tidbit, I basically needed an excuse for some obvious foreshadowing.**

**Wow I really did decide to make this chapter long…**

**N e way, I'll miss you guys and thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!**

—**Hod91**


	16. No, But the Feeling's Mutual

**Alright, my favorite readers ever, I'm back from a great vacation in Arizona (and totally burnt bright red, it's a miracle I can still type) and its time for the latest and greatest chapter of this fanfic!! All I can say for our boys right now is Uh Oh….**

**Well I could say a bunch of other things too, but that would give away the story.**

**SNSNSN**

**Chapter 16**

"**No, but the feelings mutual"**

SNSNSN

Twenty minutes later, Dean turned down Madison Street. He parked a small distance from the warehouse so as to not draw attention to him and his brother.

Both Winchesters got out of the car, grabbed their gear, and stowed it in as many pockets as they could so all they seemed to be carrying were flashlights.

Dean quickly checked his pockets to make sure he had everything. He raised his eyebrows when his fingers came across a small tin, he pulled it out and saw that it was the garlic gum Katherine had given him earlier.

"Here, chew this." He said to Sam.

Sam looked at him, surprised they were still talking, then at the gum, "What the hell is it?"

"It's supposed to help, now take it."

Sam looked at the gum suspiciously, but reluctantly took it and popped it in his mouth. It tasted foul, "Dean! What the—" he almost spit it out then realized what it was, "Oh, it's that vampire repellant or whatever gum, isn't it?" he asked flatly.

Dean chuckled, putting a piece in his mouth, ignoring the nasty taste, "Just as a precaution, Sammy, besides, once you get past the first wave of nasty-ness it kinda tastes like Italian food….with lots and lots of garlic."

Sam sighed, "You're a jerk you know that?"

"Anything for you, b!tch."

Neither said a word until they reached the door

SNSNSN

"I think we should stick together on this one, you know, no splitting up to cover more ground, ok man?" Sam whispered as he expertly picked the lock on the warehouse door.

"Whatever you say, bro." Dean replied walking through the door as it clicked open, "Follow me."

They didn't notice a dark figure on the roof above them quickly move inside.

SNSNSN

Dean led the way down the corridor, gun and flashlight in hand, taking the same path Amanda and Hannah had taken earlier.

"Sam, did I already tell you this place really creeps me out?" he asked, directing his flashlight to a broken clown statue.

"No but the feelings mutual."

They had been walking for a while, searching for any clues that might lead them to the vampires undetected, when Sam noticed his brother wasn't in front of him anymore.

He didn't say a word, frantically looking up and down the aisles for Dean. To the young hunter's relief, he finally spotted his brother's flashlight nearing the end of an aisle. He quickly, but silently, caught up and continued his search. He didn't know that the person in front of him wasn't his brother.

SNSNSN

Meanwhile, the real Dean Winchester had turned a corner and ended up in the clearing where he and Sam had found Amanda and Hannah just a few hours ago. He noticed that the puddle of blood left by Hannah's wound was no longer.

"Ba$tards must have licked it up," he said quietly in a disgusted tone.

There was a deathly silence that followed, and he noticed he was alone, "Sam?" he called, getting a little worried.

His flashlight came to a form lying on the ground, unmoving. Dean rushed over to the body and shined his flashlight on the face. To his relief it was not Sam, but the body of a horribly mangled man. Dean bent to one knee to examine it and saw that the wounds looked similar to the pictures he had seen of the earlier attacks.

"Looking for someone?" a cold woman's voice said from behind him.

Dean froze, realizing what was behind him. He stood up slowly and turned to face the vampire, "Where's my brother, B!tch." he asked darkly, voice as sharp as a razor.

Her lips curled in a smile, revealing her fangs, "You'll see him soon enough." Then, with inhuman speed and strength, she backhanded him across the face.

The blow was so hard, Dean was unconscious before he slipped to the ground.

**SNSNSN**

**BWAHAHAHAH!!!! What will happen to our heroes now??? What will be the fate of Dean Winchester??? Has Sam already been claimed by the vampires??? **

**Find out! In the next chapter of, LOVE BITES!!!!!!**

**Lol, well, I know it was really short, but there is no satisfaction greater that a readers reaction to a cliffhanger, I already have the next chapter typed up, but I think I'll wait a few days (laughs maliciously). Call me sadistic but I love it.**

**— HoD91**


	17. Just When Are You Due?

**Before I get started, I would like to use this space to advertise a new One Shot I just posted entitled, "He's a Natural" (nothing perverted, get ur heads out of the gutter) it's basically…well just read the description, but any way, I'd REALLY appreciate it if you guys would read and review it! **

**And now for the continuation of the last exciting episode of…Love Bites!!! whoot! k, I'm done with the weird announcer dude's voice now.**

**I wont hinder your reading anymore…I promise.**

**SNSNSN**

**Chapter 17**

"**Just When Are You Due?"**

SNSNSN

How long had it been…an hour? A few minutes? He didn't know. Dean slowly regained his consciousness, the dull ache in his head and the feeling of cracked, dry blood on his cheek, reminded him of where he was.

His arms felt as if they were on fire, and he quickly realized they were his only support. He had been chained, by his wrists to a pipe running parallel to the ceiling.

Standing on his feet, he took the pressure off his wrists and did his best to evaluate his surroundings.

He was still in the warehouse, but in a different part he hadn't seen before. He could see it was still night through the window _good, at least he hadn't been out for that long. _

A chill went down his spine, _the_ _ba$tards had taken his leather jacket___but it was not the cold that produced the feeling. He thought about Sam; hoping his little brother had gotten away in time.

Dean's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar cold voice that came from behind him, "Comfortable, are we? It was the best I could do on such short notice." She walked into his range of vision, an evil smile spreading across her face.

"Don't sell yourself short, I couldn't as for better accommodations. The air conditioning in the middle of winter adds a nice touch." Dean replied, putting as much mocking contempt in his voice as possible.

"Do you even remember who I am?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the comment.

"Sure," he began, "The vampire chick who wants revenge 'cuz my dad wasted her boyfriend slash mate or whatever—"

She hissed in his face, making him flinch, "Luther was more than a mate; he was the only person in this world I could trust."

"Well, when you go around in the middle of the night, tearing people's throats out, I really don't know who would want to be your friend."

In a flurry of anger she spun and kicked his side.

He doubled over as much as the chains would allow, the wind totally kicked out of him.

When he recovered, though he gave her a look of pure hatred, the flame of mockery was still present in his eyes.

The vampire contained the rest of her fury, straightened up, and began circling the hunter like a hawk examining her prey. "I have to admit, Dean, I overestimated you Winchesters. After I got a chance to play with your little girlfriends and little Sammy put a bullet in my side…" she lifted her shirt just enough to show the rapidly healing scar from the wound, "…I was worried you'd leave and come back with an army of all your hunter buddies, but then, when I was standing on the roof earlier and saw it was just you two, I was nothing short of overjoyed."

"How do you know we don't have the whole place surrounded now?" Dean sneered.

"Please," she laughed, "do you really think I would that stupid as to not have this place surveyed on the outside, just waiting for you?"

"You sure know how to make a guy feel special." He smirked, "But I'm curious, seeing as I haven't ended up as mince meat yet, you must need me for something, and just as a side note, if that something is to get to my dad, you're a little late, the yellow-eyed dude beat you to it."

The vampire smiled, actually impressed, "Good guess, that was my plan at first, but I heard about you Dad's unfortunate _accident.._"

_Damn, is there like a "Hunter's Weekly" thing that lets all the evil SOB's know who's not a threat anymore? _Dean thought to himself.

"…And my plans changed. Instead of killing you and exacting my revenge…." She sounded calm, almost soothing, "I remembered you have a little something that belongs to me." She said drawing nearer to him.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow, "And what would a vampire such as yourself want with a human like me?"

She chuckled, fangs glittering in the dim light, "I knew this was going to be difficult; as soon as I discovered it wasn't on you." She drew a curved knife out of her back pocked. Dean noticed it was one of the ones he had been carrying earlier.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." He lied. In truth, he had figured out what she was referring to long ago, but decided playing dumb was the best way to go at the moment.

She didn't buy it. Bringing the knife to his stomach she whispered in his ear, "Now, tell me where the Colt is."

_No use playing dumb anymore._ He swallowed, eyeing the knife. "If I tell you, will you promise not to turn me and my brother into ground beef?" he asked darkly.

"I might." She replied wryly.

"_'might' _isn't much incentive"

"You're in no position to bargain, _human_." She said, leaning close to his face and pressing the knife harder, but not enough to draw blood, "let me tell you something about the bl0odlust of a vampire. Once we smell it, instinct takes over and we do everything in our power to quench that thirst, do you understand?"

Dean chuckled, "Look lady, I'm not trying to insult your intelligence or anything, but any hunter, including me, would know that. I also know that newly turned vampires, such as your buddy Nelman…"

The vampire raised an eyebrow at the comment, surprised Dean knew what the officer was.

"…are especially prone to the bloodlust effect. So basically if you draw even a drop of blood with that thing," he lowered his gaze to the knife, "You're little clan'll be on me like a pack of wolves before I even get a chance to say 'Colt' and then _you'll_ be screwed."

She narrowed her eyes, realizing he was partly right, but she also knew that she could order them to leave him— bl0odlust, like any other craving, could be controlled— and they would obey, they would most definitely argue, but they would obey.

She inhaled slowly to calm herself, and without realizing it, caught wind of Dean's breath. He body went rigid. It was like she had been hit with lightening, or rather, the stench of garlic. She quickly drew back and dropped the knife, retching and gagging at the smell, "What the…?" she managed to rasp before breaking out in another fit of retching, "Your mouth…" she wheezed, looking up at him from her doubled over position.

He looked at her, not knowing what had caused her sudden spasm attack—then it hit him, "Katherine had totally just saved his a$s. He smiled, revealing the gum between his teeth, "Garlic gum."

When the coughing passed she glared at him, taking huge gasps of air. She was about to lunge at him— bloodlust or not, she wanted to kill him— when a voice sounded from the darkness stopping her.

"Kate!" it barked urgently.

_"That's her name!" _ Dean thought, "_Totally spaced on that one."_

Kate let the anger flow out of her, "What. Is. It. Scott?" she asked through her teeth.

Officer Scott Nelman: the vampire, waddled into Dean's view. Seeing Dean in his helpless position, Nelman couldn't help but gloat. "Well, well, well, if it isn't FBI Agent Cullen or the infamous Dean Winchester as Kate tells me. Not so high and mighty now are we, eh?"

Dean narrowed his eyes in greeting, then smiled as he thought of something smart to say in reply, "He-hey, Nelman! Good to know you're alive and kickin'…well, undead and kickin' if it really comes down to it. But anyway, before you decide to, you know, initiate me into your little club, I have to ask you something."

"Oh?" Nelman leaned closer, "And what is that?"

Dean thought for a second, a mischievous smirk coming to his face, "Tell me…just when are you due?"

"Excuse me?" Nelman's face was completely serious, and his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Well, you know, I noticed your stomach, heh, actually it's kinda hard not to notice that bad boy—"

Nelman grabbed Dean's collar and yanked him closer, making his arms stretch painfully farther than was naturally intended.

"Boy…I'm gonna bleed you dry."

"Scott!" came Kate's angry voice from behind the enraged officer. He ignored her and opened his mouth revealing a dagger-like set of fangs.

"Now. Now. Scotty." Dean said through clenched teeth, resisting the pain that threatened to engulf him, "I. Don't think. A bloody Mary. 'S very good. For. The. Baby."

Just before he could tear out Dean's throat, a hand grabbed the back of his thick neck and squeezed, forcing him to let go of Dean, who would have fallen if not for the chains that now dug into his wrists.

Dean regained his balance and stood, breathing heavily, as he saw it was Kate who almost choked Nelman.

"We're not trying to kill him, Scott." She said angrily, letting go of his neck.

"The officer looked at her defensively, "Did you hear—"

"I don't care what he said, I believe you came to tell me something, and I would not advise you to go beyond your duty." She spat.

Nelman shot Dean a glare, then smirked, "We have his brother." He said, jerking a thumb in Dean's direction.

"No." Dean whispered, unintentionally letting a flood of fearful emotions show in his eyes.

Kate, apparently forgiving Nelman for his outburst, nodded in approval, "Good, bring him in."

SNSNSN

Two vampires half walked, half dragged an unconscious Sam over to a chair Kate had placed about ten feet in front of Dean. One of the vampires was limping quite noticeably and the other had a severely blackened eye as well as a swollen cheek.

_"That's my boy, Sammy," _Dean thought, chuckling to himself, darkly, _"Ain't goin' down without a fight."_ He also noticed a cut on Sam's lip as a small trickle of bl0od slowly made its way down his chin.

The two vampires dropped Sam into the chair and picked up a pair of chains lying on the floor near Dean's feet. The vampire with the injured ankle quickly took Sam's arms and chained them behind the back of the chair, while the vampire with the blackened eye chained his ankles to the chair legs.

Dean watched in silence, anger and hatred emanating from him like heat waves and he saw Sam's head roll limply down to his chest. _At least he was still breathing._ Dean hated knowing that they were both helpless.

SNSNSN

"Leave us for a minute." Kate ordered when they had finished their job. The two injured vampires and Nelman nodded and silently disappeared into the darkness. "Now," she began when they had left, "first thing's first." She spoke as if explaining how to cook something (which sickened Dean) and walked over to Sam's unconscious form, "Get rid of the gum…" her words turned nasty as she yanked his head back by his hair and pressed the knife to his neck, "Or I slit his throat."

Dean looked at his brother, who didn't even stir from the sudden movement, then with as much contempt as he could muster, he spat the gum out on the floor, "Happy?"

The vampire pulled the knife away, looking pleased, "Was that so hard?"

Dean knew he had just thrown away his last barrier of protection.

**SNSNSN**

**Dun duh duuuuun…**

**Well, hope this satisfies you guys for a week**

**Till then, **

—**HoD91**


	18. And As Far As Escape Routes Go

**I almost cried when I wrote this chapter, it definitely classifies as a Hurt!Dean angst bit…please don't get to depressed Dean lovers, I'm right there with ya (actually I'm one of ya but I'm the writer so, well, its my fault…) in other words don't me :'(**

**SNSNSN**

**Chapter 18**

"…**And as far as escape routes go,"**

SNSNSN

The first rays of sunlight poked through the blinds of the motel window. Hannah slowly opened her eyes and sat up, head complaining slightly from her injury. Amanda was sitting up on the bed across from her looking sullen.

"Mornin'," Hannah said, rubbing her temples which eased the pain a little.

"Hey." Was all she got in reply.

"Where's Sam and Dean?"

Amanda handed her the piece of paper that bore Sam's note to them, she quickly read the note and handed it back to her friend, "So?"

"So, I found this note 2 hours ago and not a word from the boys since."

"Do we have their cell phone numbers?"

"No, never got a chance to ask."

Hannah's eyes suddenly widened in horrified realization, "Amanda, we have to get to the warehouse, now." She said urgently.

"What?…..Why?...Hannah, what are you talking abouty?"

Hannah didn't hear her, she was already wrapped up in grabbing anything she thought might be useful and shoving it into a duffel bag, "I knew I should have dream…" she mumbled, "It's all my fault—" she suddenly stopped in the middle of the room, "Amanda? Where are my car keys?"

Though still confused, and slightly worried by her friends behavior, she managed to stammer, "I—i put them over there." She pointed to the desk near the room's entrance.

Hannah rushed over to the desk and scoured the surface looking for her keys, but after about 15 seconds, she looked up in disbelief , "They—their not here…I can't believe…he took them?" The words came out as a mixture of anger and astonishment.

Amanda expression was the same as she came to the frustrating realization that Sam and Dean had, in fact, gone off on their own, and clearly didn't want Hannah and Amanda following them.

She looked at Hannah, who was now deep in thought as to what they should do. Suddenly, it was as if a light bulb had gone off in her head, "Amanda, bring me that rubber wedge that holds the door open." She barked, "And I need to find a wire coat hanger."

Amanda was slightly at being ordered around but now wasn't the time to argue. She quickly grabbed the wedge and followed Hannah, who had the coat hanger in hand, out the door and to the awaiting Volkswagen.

When they reached the car, Amanda handed the wedge to Hannah. She took it and shoved it the door from the Driver's seat window. Amanda watched in amazement as Hannah untwisted the coat hanger and bent the end into a small hook. Then, she inserted it into the window gap and fished around until it caught onto something. she pulled up and they both watched as the little plastic knob that signals whether the door is locked or not, popped up.

"Heh, still got it." Hannah smirked, yanking the door open.

"Where the hell did you learn something like that?" Amanda asked, watching her friend get down on her knees near the gas and break pedals and begin fiddling with two red wires.

"When you grow up without a mom, it's a little hard not to learn everything from you dad, and let me tell you, there is nothing wrong with a being a motor-head…." She paused to laugh as the car sprung to life, "Nuthin' wrong with the band, either. Now get in we don't have much time."

SNSNSN

"Hannah, we can't go to the warehouse just yet." Amanda told her friend as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Why not?" Hannah said worriedly, stopping the car short.

"We don't have the Colt."

Hannah nodded in understanding, "Right, then 'Hunter's Choice' is our first stop…I hope Oliver has that gun finished." She said with a sigh, and sped off in the direction of the shop.

SNSNSN

"Sam? ...Sammy wake up." Dean called to his brother.

Nelman and the other vampires had gone to take a quick nap and Kate had soon gotten tired of monologing so she too went to join them, leaving Dean alone with his brother, who was still slumped in his chair, unconscious.

After a few more attempts on Dean's part, Sam finally stirred. He slowly lifted his head up and squinted into the darkness, "Dean?" he asked weakly.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, "Dude, your awake…" with the immediate worry gone (a.k.a. knowing Sam was alright for the time being) he switched into sarcastic mode, "Thought I'd have to stand here like an idiot with no one to talk to until her royal b!tchyness got back."

Sam ignored him and tried to move, finding he'd been chained tightly to the chair he was sitting in. he struggled for a second, testing his bonds, then relaxed with a sigh, "So…they got you too." He said flatly looking at Dean's wrists.

"Yep…but if I was here first, how come you get the chair?"

"Dean, this is hardly the time."

"Sorry…'spose now I explain how I got here?"

"That won't help our situation at all, but go for it."

"Fine. Back when we were doin' our little stakeout thing, I noticed you were MIA, so I walked further on—"

"You didn't even think of waiting or, you know, 'hey, Sam, you there?' that would have worked."

"I didn't want to blow our cover, besides you're a big boy, I figured you could handle things." In truth he had been worried out of his skull, but he wasn't about to tell Sam that bit of information, "Anyway, found another dude who looked like he'd crossed a paper shredder and who knows what the hell happened to the poor ba$tard's body now. Then that vampire chick, Kate, shows up and next thing I know I'm…but, hey, that's nothin' compared to what you look like you got yourself in."

"It's a little less heroic that what it looks like. You had turned a corner, or something, and I got…well…lost. I saw another flashlight move off in a different direction. I figured it was you, so I followed it and ended up in a ambush, more or less. Whatever damage there was, was pretty much my attempt to get them off me and it obviously didn't work too well."

"On the contrary, little bro, you did pretty well without bein' deliberate. Gave one dude a black eye and a split lip and the other dude…well, lets just say he wont be walkin' too good for the next month."

This brought a small smile to Sam's face, "Thanks, Dean... We should probably figure out how to get out of this mess though."

"Well," Dean said, shifting his weight, "Here's what I've got so far…I noticed that we haven't been torn into mince meat yet,"

"Yeah, me too."

"Shut up, smartass. So, I figured they must need us for something. Later found out, Kate's not only out for revenge, she wants the Colt back too."

"Did you tell her what happened to it?"

"Not exactly, she went off on some tangent and started schoolin' me on bl0odlust like I was some average dumba$s hunter."

"Imagine that." Sam muttered.

"…And as far as escape routes go—"

"We're screwed."

Dean shrugged, "Not quite what I was going for, Mr. Optimism, but yeah, I guess you say that."

"What about Hannah and Amanda?"

"They probably our guts…or well, mine…but they're not retarded, they'll figure out we're here sooner or later…hopefully…then all they have to do is hitch a ride with some unfortunate passer-by…who'll possibly transport them with all their obscure/ ly weapons to a creepy warehouse on the outskirts of town and…" he realized the stupidity of that plan and looked at Sam who rolled his eyes, "Aw hell with it." he turned his attention to his wrists and began working on the chains.

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked after a short while.

"Whatddya want?" Dean replied, grunting in frustration as he tried, in vain, to loosen the chains.

"I really wish you hadn't taken their car keys."

Just then both brothers heard a door opening in the darkness. Kate walked into their view, along with Nelman and the rest of the vampire clan.

Dean quickly stopped trying to escape.

"Sammy!" Kate chuckled, walking over to the younger hunter, "You're awake!"

He glared at her angrily, but kept his mouth shut.

"How's that lip?" she asked, brushing the still bl0ody cut with her thumb and a hungry look in her eye that made him flinch.

She laughed, "Aw Sammy, don't worry so much. I wont bite." Her eyes fluttered to his throat and she licked her lips, "…At least, not yet."

"You touch my brother, b!tch, I'll kill you." Dean called.

The vampire turned her attention to Dean and walked over to him, "I'll do whatever I want, thanks." She said mockingly, "And what makes me laugh, is that you really can't do anything about it."

Dean glared at her, "Tell me Kate, did it hurt?"

She smirked, "What? When I fell from heaven?"

"No," he smiled, "When you crawled out of the flaming pits of hell."

Her mouth twitched, and she leaned in close to him, "A little, but it was nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you."

And with that she dug her long sharp nails into Dean's chest and slowly began pulling them downward.

The pain was so intense he couldn't breath, couldn't think. Every fiber in his being concentrated on the agony Kate was inflicting on him. He could feel her nails, ripping through skin and muscle tissue, he threw his head back, eyes clamped shut, but he allowed no cry to escape his lips.

He wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

Screwing up her face in annoyance, she dug deeper, hoping this would break him. She only wanted to know where the fing gun was, but he was being so stubborn, so…cocky she wanted him to suffer.

Sam struggled fruitlessly at his bonds, seeing what the vampire was doing to his brother caused him to feel as if she were digging her nails into his flesh as well.

Thoughts raced through his head. _Why wasn't Dean telling her where the damned gun was? It was with the demon and she obviously couldn't do anything about that_… _Damn _he quickly realized that piece of information was the only apparent thing keeping them alive, but he didn't care at the moment, he just wanted to get Kate away from his brother.

"Kate!" he yelled, hoping it would be enough to get her attention.

She froze, realizing it was Sam talking to her. She looked down at Dean's shredded chest, admiring her handiwork, then tore her hand out of him and turned to face Sam, leaving Dean heaving and gasping for breath.

"I'll tell you where the Colt is," Sam finished, never taking his eyes off of his brother, who was just barely standing his eyes were closed and he was resting his forehead on one of his arms.

She walked over to Sam, holding up the hand she had used on Dean and examining the bl0od on it, "Are you really? Or are you just gonna keep jackin me around like your brother?" she said mildly, then, as if it were a rare delicacy, licked Dean's bl0od from her pinky finger.

One of the vampires behind her, overcome by the smell of bl0od, took a step toward the half-conscious Dean.

"Touch him and you'll be before you hit the ground." Kate spat without even turning around, "…That goes for all of you."

Immediately the vampire stepped back in fear.

"You're a sick b!tch, you know that?" Sam stated, letting his eyes fall on her hand.

"Watch you're mouth, Sammy, or I might have to scratch up you're pretty chest too." She replied, taking her remaining y fingers and drawing thin lines across his cheek.

He flinched, coming to the horrible realization it was Dean's , "I don't give a rats ass what you do to me, you sick—"

"Ah, I see little Sammy has a soft spot for his big brother…hmm, wonder if it works both ways…oh well, no time for experimentation, I believe you were about to finally tell me where the Colt is." Her anger seemed to be rising like a thermometer by the second.

"If I tell you, will you let us go?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Sam, it's just a safety precaution."

"Well then I'm afraid I can't tell you where the Colt is, it's just because I don't like you."

She snarled, raising her arm to backhand him, but stopped as an idea formed in her head. She put her arm down and a smile crept its way her face, "Alright then, here's the deal…"

**SNSNSN**

**K, well now since you're all depressed and maybe a little at the cliffy (me too, well, not the cliffhanger part, I already know what happens) I've decided to put my announcements and weekly apology for not posting sooner, down here.**

**Alright, for like the millionth time, I'm reeeealy sorry for not posting sooner, man, for summer, things have really been busy.**

**And a few notes before I go…**

**In case you haven't figured it out, this fan fiction definitely takes place before the occurrence of the events in AHBL part I and II (I kno its really hard to keep in that mindset, but please bear w/ me, I was pretty much surprised and annoyed all at the same time when all that stuff that happened (I wont spoil anything in case u haven't seen it) actually happened and I was all like "Crap, well now this really screws things up" but I had already written this part in my notebook so it was too late to change it… also it probably wouldn't work out the same way either ;-) **

**And one last thing, I was antiquing in Arizona (yes folks, its not just an alibi for Sam and Dean, people actually do it for something called "fun" though I must say I was not in any way, shape, or form having any "fun" whilst doing this particular activity) and I saw this old advertisement for a Winchester rifle and what was interesting was that the caption underneath it read "The Hunter's Choice." In case you don't pay attention that's the name of Oliver Colt's shop in this Fic (whoever didn't kno that better run before I whack you with the stupid stick) I just thought it was a little ironic I had used the name without even seeing the ad and…well…it seemed cool at the time. Lol I'm like the weirdest person ever.**

**K, well I won't take up any more of your time**

**Hasta lavista, **

**HoD91**

**P.S. Just a little side thing, if you havent read He's a Natural (by me!) please do! i would love a few more review on it! Thanks ;-)**


	19. What Happened to Your Hand?

**Woohoo! I'm back again for another suspense-filled chapter of LOVE BITES!! So without further ado the chapter in which Hannah and Amanda finally retrieve the Colt!!! (I know, it took 'em long enough, didn't it?)**

**Just remember what I told you earlier, Hannah is NOT a psychic.**

**SNSNSN**

**Chapter 19**

"**What Happened to Your Hand?"**

SNSNSN

"Hannah, what exactly was your dream about that makes you so sure Sam and Dean are in trouble?" Amanda asked as the Beetle drew near to "Hunter's Choice"

The car had been ly quiet as Hannah weaved in and out of traffic to get to the shop as soon as possible.

Hannah took a moment to think, then said solemnly,, "…We were in the warehouse, we were looking for them. I saw Sam, and, Amanda, he wasn't breathing…blood was everywhere…then…I heard a gunshot, and he-…" Her voice faltered, "…Dean was on the floor covered in from a shot to his heart. I ran over to him, then noticed you were gone. I started yelling to see where you were but you never answered. I started to get up but I couldn't move…then that vampire woman came… and that's when I woke up."

Amanda was silent for a while, "…Hannah, what makes you think that dream was different from any other normal, meaningless, dream? I mean, everyone has a nightmare once in a while, hell, sometimes, with the stuff we see, we live them."

"I know that, and at first I thought that's what it was- hoped that's what it was, but…it was weird, like no other dream I've ever had."

Amanda looked skeptical, "Oh?"

"It does sound crazy, I know, but…you know how dreams are kind of cloudy and no matter how strange things get, you never question things. Well, this was different, It was so real, so vivid I could have reached out and touched anything, but at the same time had no control over what was going on."

Hannah pulled into the empty parking lot of "Hunter's Choice" and took a deep breath, "Amanda, I'm so worried." She said as she parked the Bug.

Amanda laid a hand on her friends shoulder, "We'll figure this out…now let's get the gun."

They reached the door.

"Hannah, you do realize it's about six in the morning right? Anyone who lives right on top of their shop wouldn't be up until…" she looked over to the 'Hours' sign perched on a window, "At least seven thirty. Oliver's probably still asleep."

Hannah narrowed her eyes, as if searching for something through the dark glass, "No, he's here." She stated after a few seconds, "See the light in the back room?" She pointed to the narrow hallway they had taken with Oliver earlier, then rapped sharply on the window pane with her knuckles.

"Wow." Amanda said, straightening up and raising an eyebrow, "He's dedicated."

They waited a while and finally a figure appeared behind the door. It was Katherine.

"Hannah? Amanda? What are you doing here?" She asked after unlocking and opening the door.

"We could ask you the same thing." Hannah replied, looking at Katherine's small black nighty curiously.

Katherine sighed and stepped back to allow them to enter, "After you left, Oliver and I decided to turn on our police radio and listen if there any new reports..." she spoke softly, ignoring their looks towards her clothing.

"And…?" Amanda asked worriedly, shaking off suspicion.

"…And there was a report, shortly after three from one 'Officer Nelman'…"

The two hunters exchanged nervous glances.

"…As soon as Oliver heard that report," Katherine continued, "He said 'No more lives should be lost to those vampires' and then got up and started working on that gun."

"Is he finished?" Amanda asked, looking toward the hallway.

"Wrong to be askin' here." Katherine replied, "I know as much about guns as I do about American History, which isn't saying much coming from a who's live in England all her live." She laughed softly to herself, then, realizing the hunters were probably there for a better reason than chatter, she asked, "So, what's happened to you two? When I opened the door, you both looked as white as ghosts. Not to mention a bit worse for wear." She looked at Amanda's arm and then Hannah's bandaged forehead.

Hannah looked at her feet, "You remember the two guys we were with earlier…Sam and Dean?"

Katherine figured where this was going, "What's happened?" she questioned, looking troubled.

"We don't quite know yet…but we're pretty sure the vampires have them."

Katherine drew a sharp breath, "The sods." She spat, and then motioned for them to follow her down the hallway to Oliver's workroom.

They came to the door to the room and Katherine knocked, "Oliver!" she called, "Hannah and Amanda are here!"

There was a pause, "…Hang on! I'll be there in a minute!" Came Oliver's voice from behind the door.

They waited.

A crash sounded from the workroom, followed by a slew of choice words and a second later, Oliver emerged.

His hair was ruffled and there was a hint of dark circles under his eyes but he managed a simple "Hey" whilst fixing what looked like a makeshift bandage on his plam.

"What happened to your hand?" Amanda asked, bypassing formalities.

Oliver sighed and shot a glance a Katherine, who was a confused as the other s. "Here, I'll show you." He said, holding the workroom door open for them to enter.

He walked over to the center table that earlier had been covered in "hunting stuff" but was now clear, save for the ancient Colt book, what looked like a newly forged gun, and a wood burning stylus.

He reached below the table and brought out a small box. Inside, lay thirteen shining silver bullets that (Katherine, Amanda, and Hannah noticed quickly) were slightly tinged red.

"Um, Oliver," Hannah started, looking confused, "Are those supposed to be—" but she stopped herself as her mind registered Oliver's hand with the bullets, " Ok Will Turner," she raised an eyebrow, "But I don't understand, why did you have to put your in them?"

"It said in the book you need _clean _to destroy _all that is evil._" He made a bunny-eared quote mark with his hands.

"And that's what you need to make ammo?" Amanda asked.

"That, a bunch of silver, and just a touch of holy water." He replied, walking over to the side of the table nearest to the gun, "Lemme just finish the protection prayer thingy," he flipped a couple of pages in the old book and read the lines of Latin that were written, then he took the heated wood burning stylus and burned a pentagram into the side of the guns wooden handle. "There you go." He said when it cooled, handing the gun and bullets to Hannah, "On magic gun with matching bullets made special for you."

"Oliver, thank you so much." Hannah said as they made their way out of the workroom, "Now…go get some rest, you look like crap." She finished dismissively.

Oliver laughed, "Um, have you two looked in a mirror lately? You look worse than I do."

Hannah absently touched a hand to her forehead where Dean had put a bandage earlier "…Well we don't exactly have the time to be worrying about ourselves, now. I'm really worried about Sam and Dean…"

Oliver nodded in understanding. "At least take some coats with you, it's snowing again and you both are in t-shirts." He hurried back to the workroom and retuned a minute later with two heavy-duty hoodies in hand.

They quickly pulled them on and were about to leave when Katherine, who had gone unnoticed from the room, now reentered, fully clothed, a jacked in one hand and a pair of keys in the other. "I'm coming with two." She stated intensely.

Oliver opened his mouth to protest but Katherine shushed him, "Oliver you need rest, and I believe I can help them."

"Katherine, have you ever been on a hunt before?" Hannah cut in, knowing full well the answer.

Katherine hesitated, "…No, I haven't, but I have held a sword before- don't ask- and I know that it is possible to kill a vampire by decapitation."

"And you do know this isn't a walk down 'easy-to-kill-vampire lane' right? It wouldn't be classified as a normal hunt, because one wrong move on our part and those vampires'll kill the Winchester boys without a second thought…if they haven't already." Hannah replied angrily, speaking the last bit more to herself. "Alright you can come, but you must do exactly as we tell you, no questions asked."

"Anything I can do to help." Katherine replied.

"Good, lets go, there's not a minute to lose."

The three s said goodbye to Oliver (Katherine giving him a kiss) and headed out toward their cars.

"We're going to the Cumberland Warehouse, right?" Katherine asked as she quickly unlocked her '06 Toyota Avalon.

"You know where it is?" Hannah replied.

"No, but that's were the police reports originated."

"Alright, then follow us." She got in her car and started up the engine.

SNSNSN

The drive was painstakingly slow. It seemed every other car in Chicago was going somewhere, but then again, it was the morning rush hour. Amanda watched as Hannah clutched the steering wheel with white knuckles and hunched shoulders, swearing at every other driver in front of her. She said a silent prayer they wouldn't be too late.

SNSNSN

**Crap that Hannah is such a drama queen. **

**Well that's it for this chapter, sorry I didn't get to Sam and Dean, you'll find out the deal as soon as I post, I promise (but when I'll post I can't say [laughs maliciously)**

**Oh and before I leave, I have another Ad for everyone to see! (yes, I kno soon I'll have annoying pop-ups to do my dirty work) k, well anyone here who like Tad Williams books or thinks a Supernatural twist for Potter Puppet Pals would be absolutely hilarious (and it is!) check out one of my best Fan Fic Friends and most devoted reader (she's been with me since the beginning!) Mazkeraide **

**Love to ya all (and even more if you review[hint hint)**

**—HoD91**


	20. YouMayNotKnowThis,ThenAgainMaybeYouMight

**Arighty, chapter 20…woohoo! Thanks for toleratin me for this long and I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter! And a special thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Sorry about the wait, I had two weeks of art camp in Chicago (YAY!) and they went by so fast. On top of everythin else I've got summer reading for school and Harry Potter 7!!!!!! So bear w/ me here**

**Ohhhh and guess who accessed the dvd- rom features of SN??? That's right!!!! And omg there's the original script for the pilot! Its soooo weird kripke actually apologized for writing it in the first palce. All I have to say is Sam and Dean's last name was Harrison. (holy crap I'm glad the never shot it)**

**And another thing, this sites censorship is so retarded, it deleted the word "G!rl" like three times so I'm reading it over like, WTF???**

**Oh, and a slight refresher, Kate was about to tell Sam her little deal, lets see how this works out…**

**SNSNSN**

**Chapter 20**

"**You May Not Know This, Then Again, Maybe You Might."**

SNSNSN

"Alright then, here's the deal…" the vampire looked as Sam with ice cold eyes, "You tell me where the Colt is, and I let _one_ of you boys go."

"And what happens to the other?" Sam asked.

A smirk crept its way across Kate's face, "He gets to stay with me."

"Well that doesn't sound like a very good option. I still don't see why you can't let us both go."

"The other option is you tell me and then I just kill you both," the vampire snarled.

Sam didn't reply.

"Judging by the look on your face," she continued, "I'd say you want the latter. The question now is which brother gets to stay."

"You're acting like it's a good thing." He spat.

"I didn't say it'd be good for you, now its up to you Sammy, either you stay…" she paused and walked over to Dean, who Sam could tell was on the brink of unconsciousness, "…Or dear brother Dean here gets to." Dean flinched at the colt touch of her hand on his shoulder, but couldn't muster the strength to protest.

Sam hesitated, looking from the vampire to his brother, "If I agree to stay, you give me your word he'll go free?"

"Sam…" Dean whispered, his dry throat making his voice extremely hoarse, "No…you can't do this."

"Aw how cute," Kate chuckled, moving away from Dean, "Each one willing to sacrifice himself for the other."

Dean briefly raised his head and caught his brother's eyes, but looked away as he saw the look in them. They told him exactly what Sam was going to do and that there was no way preventing it.

"I'll stay," Sam said softly.

"…Sorry" the vampire mocked, leaning closer to him, "…didn't quite catch that, wanna repeat?"

"I said I'll stay!" Sam repeated angrily, "The gun was stolen by the Yellow-Eyed Demon, but one of Colt's descendants made a new one. That's it. now let my brother go, Kate."

"Son of a B!tch, I knew he'd take it." Kate said to herself when Sam had finished, then she straightened up, ignoring Sam's questioning look as to how she knew the Demon, "Alright, now for my end of the bargain."

She walked over to Dean with an evil grin. A chill went down the hunter's spine; somehow he could tell she wasn't about to let him go.

The language Dean was using in his head would have put a sailor to shame as he tried desperately to think of a way out of his predicament (to put it lightly) but the amount of bl0od he lost was clouding his thoughts.

The vampire came face to face with him and gathering what was left of his strength he stood up straight and narrowed his eyes in a challenging way. In truth he was at least four inches taller than her, but stretching the wound on his chest caused him far too much pain to stand fully upright.

She looked at the two pendants around his neck, paying special attention to the shining silver heart that bore Hannah's name. she fingered it, "You must mean a lot to her." Kate smiled, revealing her fangs.

"Yeah, and you almost killed her, b!tch."

"Oh…" the vampire put on a look of false remorse, "Sorry about that, how's she doing?" Kate asked sarcastically, "Did that hole in her head I gave her give her more room to think, or is she still just as stupid?"

"She's smart enough to get a new Colt to kill you." Dean replied.

Kate tore the necklace off his neck in a rush of anger and sent it skittering away where it landed near Sam's feet, "Well, did she plan on killing you too? Because by the time she gets here you'll be one of us."

"Kate, what about the deal!?" Sam yelled from across the room.

The vampire didn't even turn to look at him, she made a motion with her hand and another vampire appeared in the dim light with a handkerchief in hand, which he quickly shoved it in Sam's mouth and tied it around the struggling hunter's head.

When she was sure Sam wouldn't be able to interrupt, Kate nodded for the other to leave. "You see, Sam" she began, finally turning to acknowledge him with a nasty smirk, "When we made our little bargain, you failed to specify who's idea of freedom you had in mind, so by default the decision went to me."

"You think becoming a slave to bl0odlust for the rest of your life is freedom?" Dean asked, hoping to play the sympathy card.

She turned back to face him, smirk still fixed on her face, "Don't worry about it. Once you get used to it, it can be quite…_enjoyable_." She looked at Sam hungrily.

Dean looked from his brother to Kate, "Look, I really don't care what you do to me, hell with the stuff I said to you, I thought I'd be dead by now, but if you kill my brother, I promise even vampire me won't want to help you."

Kate's expression didn't change, "Oh I'm not the one who's gonna kill him," She replied innocently, "That'll be your job… remember what I said about bl0odlust. All it takes is one little cut on Sammy…"

She watched the color drain from his face, and decided to twist the knife, "You never wondered why I didn't allow Nelman and the others to feed off you or Sam? You think that if I was going to kill you personally I would have even let you set foot in this warehouse— MY nest!?" she stopped herself and took a breath to calm down, then continued in a much softer tone, "Actually… that was my plan at first… I was going to get the information I needed and let Them have you… but I must admit I like this plan much more."

Dean was utterly disgusted, "You're a—"

"—Sadistic Bitch?" the vampire laughed, "I know, you're brother informed me of that as soon as he got the chance." She paused holding her hand out to the side expectantly. Nelman appeared a few seconds later and placed a silver dagger in it. "Not that I'm saying it isn't true, though…" Her fingers grasped the knife tighter as she brought the blade to her wrist.

Dean looked from the vampire directly in front of him, to his brother's distressed gaze from behind her. Dean knew the look only too well; Sam was definitely blaming himself for this mess. He tried to be reassuring, "Sam, this isn't your fault…we were screwed from the second we took this job." He called hoarsely.

This caught Kate's attention. She looked up from her now profusely bleeding wrist and with her free hand, she seized Dean's chin, forcing him to face her, then leaned closer, "You were screwed the day I caught you scent." She smirked.

He tried vainly to pull away.

"Keep him still," Kate ordered to the darkness and, annoyingly enough, another one of her vampire minions appeared behind Dean. The vampire, who was at least seven inches taller than him, grabbed Dean by the hair and tilted his head backward, leaving his neck exposed and, if not already, quite vulnerable to Kate's fangs.

"You may not know this…" she began but trailed off, thinking better of it, "…Then again, you might… but there are two ways of turning a person." She waited for Dean's look but his expression didn't shift from the hatred he was already emanating. She continued with a shrug, "One, is kissing, a method highly used by vampires, including myself, and is slightly more… satisfying in the sense of _attraction_. The second method, which most people assimilate vampires to, though it is rarely used anymore, is the traditional biting of the neck, 'going straight for the jugular,' as it's often called, this from is much less put to use because it causes the victim much more pain and we know that pain to a weak human will cause them to scream—bad news if your trying to be stealthy about it. Also, it is extremely messy leaving you and your victim covered in bl0od." She studied Dean, whose expression remained the same. "Why am I telling you all this?" she asked, then answered her own question, "Because, I've decided to give you the luxury of choice."

"Your too kind." He retorted, struggling to free his head from the large vampire's grasp.

She laughed, "It's the least I can do for someone who's being forced to feed off their own brother."

It touched a nerve. The corner of Dean's mouth twitched, "In that case," he started throught his teeth, "Bite all you want, kissing a dirty, sadistic, blo0d sucking b!tch like you would probably make me hurl right into your mouth. Or maybe that would be a good thing."

The large vampire yanked Dean's head back more so that it was tilting painfully farther than naturally intended, and he winced.

Kate wasn't smiling anymore. She brought her lips to her wrist and began drawing the bl0od she would use to turn Dean.

She extracted herself after a few seconds, and her eyes fluttered upward as if she were savoring a rare delicacy. Then, with bl0od oozing out of the corners of her mouth onto her chin, she seized his shoulders, brought her mouth to his neck and in her own words, "went straight for the jugular."

It was a like he was in the middle of a tornado created by pain only there was no, calm eye, only the threshold of his breaking point and she had found it. He Screamed.

**SNSNSN**

**Sorry for the cliffie guys, its my nature XD **

**Anyway we're getting close- ish to the end so brace yourselves (actually, probably not I just felt like saying that, it'll be at least five more chapters this ends)**

**Alright, well I'm headin off to Wisconsin for a week so this better hold ya till then**

**Until next chapter!**

—**HoD91**


	21. This Is From Hell

**Wow, I had such an ego-inflate with the amount of reviews! I love you guys soooo much!!! **

**To make a slight clarification, this is not a character death fic…. You figure out the rest. **

**Sooo on to the next installment!**

**SNSNSN**

**Chapter 21**

"**This Is From Hell."**

**SNSNSN**

As soon as Sam heard his brother's scream his whole body went numb. If not for the gag he would have screamed right along with him it hurt so much.

He was forced to watch as Kate mercilessly used her fangs to allow her blood and Dean's to mingle as it made its repetitive journey downward toward his heart and eventually, through his entire body.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she extracted herself from Dean's neck.

The tall vampire released his grip on the hunter and Sam saw his brother's cold, dull eyes flutter upward as he slumped into unconsciousness.

The vampire walked over to Kate, awaiting another order. She handed him the knife used on her own wrist, except it was now clean, and pointed to Sam. He walked over to the younger Winchester and without warning, drew the knife across the hunter's shoulder, leaving a deep gash that slowly leaked a stream of bl0od. Underneath the gag he was gasping in pain.

After a few seconds, the vampire relinquished and scanned for another spot to draw blood, but just then a gunshot rang out. The tall vampire's eyes widened in surprise and he fell to the floor, knife clattering next to him.

Kate froze in her tracks at the sound, looking around wildly for the unseen attackers. She turned back to Dean, but instead was met by Hannah, who had appeared out of the darkness and was pointing the newly forged Colt directly at the vampire's forehead.

"This is from hell." Hannah growled, not giving her a chance to speak, and without another moments hesitation, pulled the trigger.

Falling to her knees, Kate stared into the distance with a look of grim acceptance on her face, and then evaporated into a pile of dust.

SNSNSN

The cowardly Officer Nelman had tried making a run for the door, but was cut off by Katherine, who was brandishing a thin silver sword. That was the last thing he saw.

Meanwhile, Amanda, wielding a silver scythe in each hand, sent the rest of the vampires to their knees— minus their heads.

When finished, she ran over to Sam and tore of his gag.

"I love you." She whispered looking deep into his eyes.

For a moment, without meaning to, his mind forgot everything else as met her gaze, "I love you too." He whispered back.

Their lips met.

Amanda placed her hands gently on his shoulders as they went deeper into the moment, but she froze when she felt something warm and sticky on her hand. She drew back quickly when Sam gasped as pain he had momentarily forgotten, seared through his shoulder.

Amanda looked from her bloody hand to Sam's wounded shoulder, "Sam, you're hurt." **(a/n: way to state the obvious)**

He looked at his shoulder, furrowing his brow at the amount of blood, and pain coming from it. Suddenly everything came back to him, "Dean." He mouthed then looked up, "Amanda, quick, help me get these chains off— I need to get to my brother."

SNSNSN

Hannah followed the trail of scattering ashes with her eyes showing no remorse whatsoever; then rushed over to the unconscious hunter before her.

She cradled his head in her hands, hoping to get some— any from of response, "Dean." She called softly, as if it would summon him back to the world. A tear rolled down her cheek as she gazed at his wounds— bl0od was everywhere, from the cut above his eye, to the punctured skin on his neck where Kate had implanted herself, his clothes were stained a deep shade of red. She called his name again, this time shaking his head slightly. A fresh wave of tears streamed down when he finally stirred.

He reluctantly crawled up from the calm darkness, expecting all the agony that was owed to his body to rear its head, but when it did not come he opened his eyes, slightly confused. The first thing his eyes and ears focused on was Hannah.

"Oh thank God," she said when she saw his eyes, and wrapped her arms around him, not caring how much bl0od got on her.

"What took you so long?" he asked hoarsely when she released him, and as weak as he was, he still managed a smirk.

Glad to know he at least still had his sense of humor, she replied with a small smile, "Some jacka$s decided to steal my car keys."

He managed a short laugh, but it quickly turned to a cough— he noticed his mouth was extremely dry.

Hannah's smile quickly faded back to worry and her eyes fell back to his wounds, especially the one on his chest.

"Why…?" she began but her voice broke and she could not finish.

Knowing what she was about to ask he answered, "Isn't it obvious? Kate forgot that you're not supposed to play with your food."

Hannah found her voice again, "But she definitely remembered how to tenderize it."

In any other situation he would have laughed.

Hannah looked at the Colt in her hand, "It's amazing how much trouble this damn thing has caused us. Now that Kate's dead, we should just destroy it." She looked back up at Dean, hoping to find him nodding in agreement, but became panicked when she saw his face contorted in pain and heard his breaths switch from normal to labored and raspy.

The sudden explosion of pain made him feel as if he had been hit in the head with a two ton sledge-hammer, and immediately was followed by an overpowering scent— Bl0od. "You may need that gun one more time." He said between gasps _so this was bl0odlust_.

Hannah reached up to try and undo one of his still chained wrists, but was abruptly stopped.

"Get. Away. From. Me." He snarled, twisting away from her hand.

"D-D-Dean…." She stuttered, her voice becoming high pitched.

"Hannah, listen to me…you—you need to need to take the Colt, put it to my head, and fire."

She looked horrified, "What…!"

"I said shoot me!" He yelled, making her jump again.

"B-but you're not—" She began.

"It doesn't matter…" he cut her off, "Kate, she wanted me to kill Sam… they slit his shoulder, and I can smell his bl0od already. It's not gonna be long before I sprout fangs and totally lose it."

"Dean…I can't kill you." She replied quietly.

"You have to!" his voice was ice, "I'm not any better than the things we hunt now!"

She raised her voice "But you haven't done anything!...When I became a hunter, I vowed never to kill an innocent being, no matter what, and so far you're at the top of that list." She paused to meet his eyes, "Dean, you can fight the bl0odlust, you won't turn into a monster like Kate, or Nelman."

"Yeah, then what do I do? Live in fear of hurting someone for the rest of my life—oh wait, vampires are immortal, so I'm screwed for the rest of forever then."

A figure suddenly stepped into the light, it was Katherine, "That may not be so." She said calmly, cleaning off the blade she used to kill Nelman, "I was reading one of Oliver's ancient hunting books and it talked about a way of curing vampirism."

"Well that's a load of crap." Dean retorted, "Everyone knows you can't _cure_ a vampire, it's like a werewolf, once you've been turned, that's it, your screwed for life."

"Are you at least willing to try?" Hannah pleaded.

Dean hesitated, making up his mind, then sighed, "Yeah, but if I make a move to hurt you, Sam, or anyone else, you take that gun and put a bullet in my head." The seriousness in his voice made Hannah nervous and she found her hand that was holding the Colt to be trembling.

She quickly shoved the gun into a pocket and scanned the room looking for the keys that would release the chains around Dean's wrists.

She came across Amanda and Sam who were walking towards them; Sam clutching his wounded arm.

"Sam, are you alright?" Hannah asked, looking at his shoulder, which was covered in bl0od.

"Nothing compared to Dean. Is he…?" Sam didn't have the heart to finish.

Hannah looked at the floor, "…you…you better cover that up," she pointed to Sam's shoulder, "He said he can smell it."

"Here." Amanda said, taking off her hoodie and handing it to Sam. "Put this on, its Oliver's so it should fit, and it should cover up the smell some." She turned to Hannah, "Here's the keys, got 'em off the big guy after you shot him."

Sam also held something out to Hannah, it was her pendant. "Here," he said, Kate kind of took it."

"Thanks." Hannah replied, taking the keys and the pendant and she and Amanda followed Sam back over to Dean.

SNSNSN

"Dean, I'm so sorry," Sam began, "I didn't know Kate would do something like this, otherwise—"

"Sammy don't go on one of your guilt trips," Dean cut him off, "Somehow it would have happened anyway."

When Sam didn't reply, Hannah walked over to Dean with the keys and began undoing one of the chains around his wrists.

"Once I get this undone, will you be able to stand?" she asked when she freed one of his wrists.

"Dunno." He replied, looking at his hand, it was deathly pale (he wondered if the rest of him looked that way since he was now undead) and his wrist and lower arm were full of cuts and bruises, "I've been standing for God knows how long, it'd be nice to get a little rest."

"Well I figured you left right after we fell asleep, right?" she was about to calculate how long they had been gone when she realized how mad she had been when she had woken up to find they had left, "There's something, where in your thick heads did you get the idea you should come here without us?" She freed Dean's other wrist with a sharp jerking motion that reflected her anger.

He was able to stand for a brief moment but the sudden pressure on his knees caused them to give out and he almost collapsed. Hannah quickly wrapped her arms around him and dragged him back up.

"We did it to protect you." He said through a strained breath.

Hannah felt how cold his skin was and held him tighter.

Amanda had gone off to find the brother's coats and now returned handing Sam his jacket, then she walked over to Dean and helped him put on his leather jacket.

Sam reached out and draped one of his brother's arms around his good shoulder, Hannah did the same, and they slowly made their way to the exit.

SNSNSN

They reached the door to the outside and Amanda made a move to open it for them but was stopped by Sam.

"Wait…what about the sun, isn't it supposed to hurt…you know…" he couldn't bring himself to finish.

Dean looked at him, irritated, "What? _Vampires_? You know, Sam, you're gonna have to face up to the fact that…well," He shrugged his shoulders innocently; "I _am_ a vampire."

Sam gave him a serious look that said _this isn't funny_.

Dean avoided his brothers gaze, "Anyway, about the sun, it's supposed to hurt like a bad sunburn…at least, that's what dad said, but I don't think he was a vampire, or would even care for their well being for that matter."

"Actually, you shouldn't have to worry about that," said Katherine, "You're not technically a full vampire yet."

Dean looked at her, "What do you mean 'not technically'?" he was slightly annoyed at how confusing this whole deal was becoming.

"That's how this cure works apparently." She replied nonchalantly, "See, there are, I suppose, 'stages' of turning into a complete vampire, and according to the book, the moment you turn from human to bl0odthirsty creature is the moment you feed on your first victim, whether it be human or animal."

"That's why they slit your arm open, Sam." Amanda stated.

Dean looked back at Katherine and sighed, "So you're tellin' me that as long as I don't go drinkin' anyone's bl0od, I can go back to being human?"

"Yes, but it most definitely won't be a walk in the park."

"Nothing ever is." He added, bitterly.

Amanda, realizing that piece of information could have save Hannah's mother, shot a look over at her friend, who returned her gaze, obviously thinking the same thing.

They reached the cars outside and found Katherine had been right; Dean showed no reaction to the sun. They quickly decided to take the Impala back to Oliver's and come back to get Hannah and Katherine's cars.

"Dean, are you sure you'll be ok with Sam next to you?" Amanda asked as Sam handed her Dean's keys.

He wasn't happy with this comment, "Why the hell does everyone keep actin' like I'm a bomb about to explode!?" he asked angrily, "I can't even smell Sam's wound anymore!" he was left breathing heavily.

Everyone stared at him for a few seconds; it was true, since the fact that Dean had been turned sunk in, they all had been rather evasive and not to mention tense.

"He does seem a bit less pallid." Katherine said, finally breaking the ice.

"Thank you." Dean replied with an exasperated sigh, and then he turned his head to Amanda, "An one more thing, if you so much as scuff my car, there'll be no way I'm turnin' back into a human after I'm finished with you."

Amanda nodded, slightly creeped out, then got in the Driver's seat. Katherine rode shotgun, and Hannah and Sam piled in the backseat with Dean in the middle.

SNSNSN

**Well, Dean's officially a vampire…get over it, BUT never fear! Thanks to Katherine there's hope for him yet! (Though I do promise you this won't be easy)**

**Oh, and a special shout out to Mazkeraide with regards to the stages of vampirism. See, she's pretty much my beta and when she had read this chapter and got to that part, was all like "Stages? You mean like, stage 1: u feel a strange pain in your neck and your like, aw crap someone's sucking my bl0od…….. and there's about four more but I can't think of them so I'll either get 'em and post 'em next chapter or you can send her a message and ask her yourself! **

**Soooooo, anyway, thanks again to all the wonderful people who reviewed and please, don't be shy with this chapter either!!!**

**Till next time!**

—**HoD91**


	22. Dude, I'm Fine

**Ha ha, so, a humongous THNAK YOU! Goes out to everyone who reviewed or even just reads (tho I would be a lot happier with some input from YOU people but thanks just visitin my little corner if the internet!)**

**Anyway, thanks to the amazing Mazkeraide, we now have the "10 easy steps to becomin a vampire" posted on the Reviews and I must say I was pretty much laughin my head off, and to answer her question if the most cowardly officer Nelman is based off someone, the answer is yes but for fear of expulsion from my school, I really can't say who, —Cough— my gym teacher —cough cough— **

**Oh excuse me, I don't know what came over me.**

**SNSNSN**

**Chapter 22**

"**Dude, I'm fine."**

SNSNSN

On the way back to Hunter Choice, Katherine attempted to explain to them what the ancient book said about curing a vampire.

"…So basically summing thing up, the only thing you need to focus on, Dean, is not drinking blood, or, you know, feeding off anyone for about 24 hours and then you—" She turned in her seat to look at him but all she receive as far as acknowledgements was a blank stare mixed in with exhaustion.

Katherine looked at the other passengers in the back seat and found that Sam also had a glazed-over expression on his face, and Hannah had her forehead pressed up against the side window, staring out at nothing in particular, with a slightly worried expression fixed upon her face.

Katherine returned he gaze to Dean and continued her sentence flatly, "You also need to break that nasty habit of wearing women's panties."

Dean blinked, "Got it," he said under a yawn, "No blood…24 hours." Then he closed his eyes and leaned his head against Hannah's shoulder; she seemed not to notice.

Katherine harrumphed crossly and turned back to face forward with a scowl.

"I was listening." Amanda said with a small smile.

Katherine didn't answer.

SNSNSN

It was late in the morning by the time they reached Hunters Choice and everyone in the back seat had awoken from their apparent trance.

As Hannah got out of her door, Sam attempted to help his brother out his door.

"Dude I'm fine." Dean pushed his brothers offered hand away.

Sam looked at him, unconvinced, "Dean, aside from the fact that you've been turned, Kate practically tore your chest to shreds. You shouldn't be able to walk."

"Yeah, so? Nothing hurts so I figure I'm ok for now, besides, aren't vampires supposed to have super healing abilities, or whatever?"

"That comes with your first feed." Said Katherine bitterly, she was still mad at being ignored in the car, "And don't worry about feeling anything, you won't until your human again, then…" She trailed off.

"Then what?" Dean looked at her expectantly.

"Pain," She replied darkly. "Lots, and lots of pain." Then she stalked off towards Hunters Choice. It was strange; she seemed to take gruesome pleasure in telling Dean the dismal things he should expect after turning human.

Dean pushed past Sam and was about to stop Katherine and ask her what the hell was going on, but he didn't make it ten steps before the headache he had experienced earlier in the warehouse came back with such force it brought him to his knees, bringing with it a horribly familiar smell.

Sam was immediately at his side, expression fixed upon worry as his brother cried out from another wave of excruciating pain.

"Sam…" Dean called to his brother so softly it was barely audible over his heavy breaths.

"Dean, it's alright, you're gonna be ok." Sam replied trying to calm him down and him get up.

Dean grabbed hold of his brother's arm.

Sam froze. Something about the grip made it, cold, maybe even _threatening_. He looked up from Dean's hand to his eyes, which had changed from their fiery-green hazel, to as dull as a burnt ember.

The dull eyes flickered dangerously and without warning he seized Sam's throat and slammed him down on the pavement.

"I'm sorry, Sammy, I really am," Dean began, his teeth were clenched as if he were having a mental war inside his head, and his eyes were fixed on his brother's exposed shoulder wound., "It's just…I'm tired of fighting this— I can't fight it."

Sam struggled for air, and managed to say, "You're not a vampire yet, Dean, you _can_ fight it."

Dean's eyes showed no remorse as he pushed down harder on his brother's throat. "You're wrong, Sam." He growled, then opened his mouth to reveal something Sam had hoped to never see, _fangs._

Just as Dean was about to use his newly grown teeth on Sam's shoulder, a voice called out from behind him. It was Hannah.

"Is that why little vampire Dean's so cranky?" her tone was mocking, "Because his new set of fangs were growin' in, huh?"

Dean let go of his brother and turned to face her, confused as to why she was speaking in such a way, yet infuriated none the less.

Sam lay sprawled on the pavement, struggling to catch his breath. He tilted his head a little to get a better look at the scene. Hannah had the Colt in hand and was aiming it directly at Dean's heart, but it was the other hand that caught Sam's attention. She was fiddling with something behind her back.

Dean was too distracted to notice.

"You know," Hannah continued her mocking voice, "I was wondering, why does it seem that all vampires have anger-management problems? You know? You'll just be sittin' there tryin' to pleasantly enjoy ripping someone's throat out and someone'll make a crack about your fangs and bam, you go through the roof!"

Dean glared at her, clearly having a mental debate on whether he should follow and instinct that had formed in his head to go ahead and attack, or wait and try to figure out what was going on.

_It wasn't working_ she was growing desperate. Her eyes narrowed and her gaze dropped slightly as the insult came to her, "Maybe it makes up for certain…_shortcomings_."

Dean couldn't stop himself any longer; he lunged forward and seized her wrist that held the colt. "I'm. Gonna. Break. Your. Arm." He said through his teeth and began twisting the limb in a way not intended naturally.

This was the opportunity Hannah had been waiting for.

Immediately, she whipped out what she had been hiding behind her back. It was a silver-bladed knife and it was coated with a thick red substance.

The knife came in contact with Dean's exposed palm, and both he and Hannah watched as the dead man's blood mingled with his own.

Hannah's face had changed, and it now bore a look of sorrow, "Dean I—" She began apologetically, taking the knife away.

"Save it." he cut her off, a pained expression coming to his face as the animal-like instinct and anger flowed out of him as fast the toxic blood pulsated through his veins, "You did what you had to." He released her wrist and would have slumped to the ground if it had not been for Sam, who had been helped up by Amanda, and in turn rushed to his brother despite the recent event.

"How did you know the blood would work on him?" He asked, wrapping one of Dean's arms around his shoulder.

"I didn't," Hannah replied, tossing the knife into the trunk of the Impala, "You—your not mad?"

"No…that wasn't my brother." He looked at Dean, whose teeth were clenched; the only movement he could muster. At least he was still conscious.

Amanda came up behind them, holding the first-aid kit, "Don't worry, Sam, we'll get you brother cured, I promise."

Sam was about to reply when Katherine came rushing up to them, the worried expression etched into her face showed that any resentment she had towards Dean's actions earlier had disappeared, "Quickly," she said motioning towards Hunter's Choice, "There's a cellar below the store, we can take him there, but we'll have to restrain him."

Amanda reeled on her, "Restrain him!?" she yelled, "He's not and animal, Katherine! For God's sake, look at him, he can't even move!"

Katherine raised her voice to match Amanda's "And did you see what he almost did to Sam?! That was bloodlust, that's what it will be like every time he gets even a whiff of blood from now until he's cured, and what if we want to help him, we have to keep him under control! Is. That. Clear!?"

Amanda was slightly surprised at the volume of Katherine's voice but it was the fact that the realized the herbalist was right that made her give in. She nodded reluctantly.

"C'mon," Hannah said shakily, her eyes growing damp as she picked up Dean's other arm, "Lets get him inside."

**SNSNSN**

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, but it ties better if I do it this way.**


	23. Why Didn’t You Kill Me?

**Alright! And now its time for angsty emo-ness with Dean and Hannah! Yaaay hugs all around.**

**So as usual thank you EVERYBODY for all the reviews!!!!!**

**Oh, and about the wait, sorry guys, school started early this year cuz o construction on the buildin and it takes a while to get in the lieu of things (it also doesn't help when you have a butt-load of homework to look forward to each and every day too!) **

**Another excuse that deserves a spot in the apologies paragraph is the sad fact that I have caught up to typing what was already written in my notebook, and recently have had/has been having a ridiculously long writers block!!! Gah, the frustration!!!!! So, let us pray to the great fanfiction writer in the sky to help me get over this horrible affliction before I go crazy!!!!**

**Alright, now on with the story!!!**

**SNSNSN**

**Chapter 23**

"**Why Didn't You Kill Me?"**

SNSNSN

Though his sight, mobility, and strength had been robbed from him, his brain remained, strangely, untouched by the poison and his mind was left to acknowledge as it pleased.

He felt Hannah and Sam carry his body into the warmth of the store, then a cold rush as they reached the cellar. He felt his weight shifted into a chair and thin ropes tighten around his wrists and ankles.

It seemed like he had been sitting there forever, unable to speak, unable to even pick his head up, but finally, he felt a hint of strength make its way back to him as he managed to wiggle his fingers and after about five minutes, he gathered enough strength to lift his head.

He surveyed the room. It was lit by a single naked bulb, but was otherwise only occupied by a small, extremely dusty, pile of folding furniture.

He heard a small sniff on his right and his attention turned to a figure sitting on the floor up against the wall. It was Hannah.

Her arms were wrapped around her knees and the back of her head was leaning against the wall. She was staring at the opposite side of the room and it was clear to Dean that she had been crying.

He opened his mouth, hoping to offer a word to the "wise-a$s"; something along the lines of _"What ever happened to big girls don't cry?"_ but the words caught in his parched throat and were exchanged for a fit of coughing.

She was startled for a moment, but quickly pushed herself up and was immediately at his side with a bottle of water.

Her quiet voice told him to breathe slowly until the coughing stopped, and when it did, she pressed the bottle to his lips.

It felt somewhat soothing down his throat, but it did not satisfy his thirst, and as he felt the water slosh down to his empty stomach, he realized only one thing could.

When he finished, Hannah placed the bottle on the floor.

There was an awkward silence between them for a while that hung like a dead weight in the air. It pressed down upon both of them until Dean decided to end the uneasiness with uncharacteristic seriousness.

"Why didn't you kill me?" He asked darkly.

She didn't look at him, "That wasn't you."

"I don't care, Hannah! ...Back in the warehouse you promised to—"

She spun around to face him, "I didn't come here to be lectured on what I did and didn't do!" her voice quavered with frustration.

He narrowed his eyed, "Fine then, why don't you leave?" He nodded towards the door, "I don't see you tied to a fricken chair."

"Dean…believe me when I say that I'd give anything to have this any other way, but if I let you go, won't I just get told off for _'endangering_' everyone?"

His gaze softened and he flashed a small smile, "Yeah, you're right, and ironically enough, it would be me who told you off."

They were silent for a few moments, in a sort of reflection.

"You know, Dean," Said Hannah after a time, "I already lost one person I cared about to a vampire, I don't want to lose another."

SNSNSN

"So how's Sam?" Dean asked with a slight pang of guilt.

"He's fine now, Amanda's patchin' him up, but that cut was pretty deep and he lost a bit of blood."

"Did I—…did I do anything?" he almost choked on the words.

"Don't you remember?" She asked curtly, then upon seeing his face, instantly regretted the words.

"Unfortunately, I do." His expression was pained.

She opened her mouth to apologize, but he stopped her.

"It's alright." He said gently, "Just tell me if there's any lasting damage."

She nodded, swallowing hard, "His throat's a little bruised, but that it. You didn't really get a chance to do anything else…"

"Thanks to you." He added, making sure that not a hint of sarcasm escaped in his voice. He wanted Hannah to know he didn't blame her for what she had done.

She blinked, a questioning look coming to her face, "What—…what does it feel like—blood lust I mean. It's just…the way you're acting, you know, right now, but then earlier with Sam… It's almost like you're bi-polar."

Dean gave a small snort, wishing, as much as Hannah, that was indeed the case—anything but _this_…but hey, shit happens sometimes, (or if you're a Winchester, shit happens a lot of times) and when life throws you a curve ball… well, you can either accept it and strike out, or grab it by the horns and smack that sucker right outta the park…take your pick.

Dean Winchester definitely chose option two.

SNSNSN

**A billion and one apologies for the short chapter, but like I said, I'm totally cursed with a block so I'm givin you guys this before I go on another painful, unplanned hiatus.**

**OH! And a bit of gushing. OMG HURRICANE DEAN!!!!! So which is more dangerous? A catergory 5 hurricane or one ridiculously beautiful man with a passion for cars, classic rock, and frisky women… Lol and I don't know about you guys but everything the weather reported are saying gets my head in the gutter (licks lips)**

**So, sadly I leave you until next time**

**-The Huntress**


	24. Great, I'm a Blood Junkie

**Hey everybody! I apologize deeply for not posting sooner, but the good news is that the writers block seems to be clearing up slowly and I'll be back to writing like crazy in no time (heh I make it sound like it's a disease or something) oh, and a small note, reviews seem to give enough encouragement for a notebook page or so [hint hint, so keep up that support guys! (I was so happy, last chapter you guys posted 7 reviews!!! Keep that up and I might have 100 by the end of the fic!)**

**SNSNSN**

**Chapter 24**

"**Great, I'm a Bl0od Junkie."**

"When Kate bit me…" he began heavily, "It felt like—I don't know…like every form of pain I had ever experienced suddenly came back twenty times worse, and when I couldn't take anymore …" his eyebrows knitted together as he looked up at her, "Hannah, I'm pretty sure I died."

Her expression was pensive, "What do you mean?" She knew that vampires were essentially 'undead' but had never actually thought about the transition from life into death after a person was initially 'turned'.

"After Kate, I guess, 'extracted' herself, I blacked out. I had no idea where I was, but I felt so calm, so _relieved_, I didn't want to leave, until I heard your voice calling me back." Not wanting to pause for further sentimentality, he continued on, "As everything slowly came back to me, I braced myself for the world of pain I had left behind, but when it didn't come, I was confused and I opened my eyes only to see you...and it was strange—"

"Oh thanks." Hannah cut in with a small smile

"No, sorry, not you;" he flashed a smile, "It was the way I felt. My body was numb all over; no pain, no warmth, no nothing, but at the same time, all my senses went into overdrive or something, because I could suddenly see so clearly it hurt, feel the slightest movement of air, and—" he stopped short, troubled by what he now had to describe, "I could also smell the horrible, disgusting smell of bl0od…but what scared me the most was that it didn't smell awful at the time, it was almost _alluring_, as if something triggered in my brain and this… _instinct_ washed over me— telling me to find the source of the bl0od and feed."

"But the first time you were able to control it, weren't you?" Hannah asked, not entirely sure she believed what she was hearing. Sure, she had seen a lot of weird stuff in the past, but she had never even heard of something like this.

"Yeah." He answered, "I managed to push it away by thinking about something else, but when it came back for round two in the parking lot…" he looked at his feet, shaking his head slowly, "I wasn't ready. It had grown so much stronger…I felt like my head was going to explode and all the while they only thing that played over and over in my mind was getting to the source of the bl0od. And the more I fought it, the stronger it got until I couldn't even think straight anymore."

Hannah's expression showed that she understood, but what bothered her was why Dean didn't react to Sam's bl0od in the car. "Alright, so let's think this over… As of right now, back in the warehouse, and in the Impala, you can't or couldn't feel anything, right?"

"Heh, I wish. No, I still _feel_ like a complete a$shole for trying to kill my own brother. Being a vampire might impair my conscience for a while but it definitely comes back full blast later."

"Fine, sorry. You can't feel any _physical_ pain then."

"That's more like it."

"And whenever you smell bl0od, all that pain comes back to you, and I'm assuming that if you were to satisfy the bl0odlust, the pain would go away." A theory formed in her head as she elaborated on this out loud.

Dean noticed this as well, "So, what are you getting' at?"

She looked at him thoughtfully, "I'm not entirely sure, but it seems to me that what you, and any other newly-turned vampire for that matter, are going through is like an addiction."

Dean gave her a look that said, _"Addiction? Where the hell did THAT come from?"_ but as he thought about it more, it actually made sense.

She continued, "You know how heroine addicts have the whole 99.9 percent- or something like that- first time users become addicted, except for with vampirism it's 100 percent of all first time users, which sucks, but hey, what are you gonna do? Anyway, I think- and this applies only when you catch a scent of bl0od- that you go through a sort of 'withdrawal' if you will, and like a heroin addict your immediately lookin' for your next fix like a hell hound for a lost soul."

"Great, I'm a bl0od junkie." Dean said flatly, but inside he was rather amused; this point more that doubled his new repertoire of vampire jokes that he had been coming up with for the past hour and immediately his mind left what was left of the conversation.

Hannah wasn't paying attention, after her last sentence, she continued on with her outward train of though, completely oblivious to Dean's comment (otherwise she would have laughed) "But that still doesn't explain why you didn't react in the car…"

Likewise, Dean's thoughts were still on his jokes, _"I wonder, how many ways are there to 'do' bl0od? Can you smoke it if it's dried, or how 'bout inhalation…heh, I can seen it now: Red Snuff…wonder how that would do on the markets…dude, that could totally work with the vampire population…instead of the Black market, there's the Red market consisting entirely of illegal bl0od substances…"_

He continued to amuse himself further with these thoughts until a knock on the cellar door was heard and both he and Hannah snapped out of their self- absorbed conclusions.

Hannah made her way to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Sam." She greeted quietly, stepping aside so the young hunter could enter.

He was pale, and the bruises on his face and neck were in the process of turning colorful shades of purple with a touch of blue, but he managed a reassuring smile in return.

Dean however, was a different story, as soon as he laid eyes on Sam, a tremendous wave of relief washed over his face as only an older brother could have in knowing his little brother was ok.

Of course Dean, being Dean, wouldn't allow anyone to know that, after all God forbid he let someone truthfully know that behind the sarcastic jerkiness he actually cared, so as usual, before anyone noticed, he switched back into evasive, cocky, sarcastic, and in other words 'normal' Dean mode, complete with matching facial expressions. "Hey Sammy." He began in a _generally_ happy tone, "Nice of you to drop in. Here, grab a seat," he nodded his head toward a corner of the room that held a set of folding furniture underneath a bulletin board that bore cut-outs of local obituaries or anything out of the ordinary, suggesting the room might be used, on occasion, for hunters on the lookout for a gig, "Make yourself comfortable…heh, I'd offer you a drink, but I'm a little tied up at the moment."

Sam, thankfully, knew his brother well enough to see the feelings behind the feelings- it was so utterly, tragically, Dean to bottle everything up.

He shot a rather embarrassed look at Hannah then sighed, "Dean, do you have any other means of expressing yourself that doesn't involve sarcasm?"

_Heh, he walked right into it_, "Sure," he said, with a smirk, "Let me just lean my head on you shoulder and we'll have our Oprah moment together."

Sam looked just about fed up with Dean's attitude and opened his mouth to retort, but at that moment, Hannah decided to step in.

"So, uh, Sam, where's Amanda and Katherine? "She asked nervously.

He shot Dean one last glare, then turned to Hannah. "After Amanda finished bandaging my arm so someone wouldn't turn into a raving lunatic when I walked in the room," he pointed to his shoulder where Hannah could see a small bit of the bandages underneath his tattered shirt. "She, Katherine, and Oliver volunteered to get the cars and do some clean up work at the warehouse.

"Nice. The cops'll be on that place as soon as Officer Nelman doesn't show up to work due to unexpected decapitation." She took a step toward the door, "Did they leave yet, 'cuz they're gonna need all the help they can get."

Sam looked a little resentful, "Don't bother, they left saying we should try and figure out where to go from here."

Dean snorted, "So where else is there to go Geniuses? Katherine said I'm supposed to just not drink bl0od and everything'll be all hunky-dory in the mornin'."

"Dean, you know as well as I do nothing, in our screwed up lives, ever works out that easy." Said Sam, grabbing two fold up chairs near the table, he handed one to Hannah and placed his own facing away from Dean, then he sat in it backwards so that he was facing his brother. Hannah placed hers face forward and sat in it with one foot on the floor and the other up on the chair with her knee pressed up against her chest.

"Yeah, well a guy can hope, can't he?" the elder Winchester retorted.

"You know, he could be right," Hannah told Sam, "Maybe time is the best remedy in this case."

"What, you mean like how an addict, if they go through withdrawal long enough, will eventually overcome their addiction." He replied furrowing his brow in thought.

Hannah looked over to Dean with a raised eyebrow, surprised at how she and Sam's ideas fit perfectly, "Wow, he's good."

"That's my Super College Geek Boy brother for ya." Dean smiled.

A corner of Sam's mouth turned up slightly, but went back to its pensive position when a new thought popped into his head, "But, are you sure this could work? I mean, this isn't, after all, a case of chemical dependency."

Hannah shrugged, "To be honest I'm not sure, but right now, it's the only thing we've got."

SNSNSN

**And thus concludes the 24****th**** chapter of Love Bites. **

**Oh! And now random gushing from moi! Ok, so as soon as SN2 came out (well right after school on the same day) guess who got their copy of the amazing 6 disk set??? Difficult question, I'm sure. N e way, I love the first deleted scene for IMToD, and of course the every popular (for me at least) Tall Tales, Folsom Prison Blues and Hollywood Babylon, but I'm afraid I must say I was rather disappointed with the special features on disk 6, especially a certain [ahem gagreel, that failed to make me laugh for half of the painfully long SN screw-ups, what angered me more, was the fact that there was season 1 stuff! I mean, come on, did the actors get so good that the felt there wasn't enough material to just come from season 2??? And why the hell was the Wendigo there???!!! I would have been happy with more simple line screw ups. Jeez. Although it did have a few hilarious bits that did make up for some of the crap (a.k.a. the bed wrestling thing, Jensen's falling down the trailer steps and a few other choice scenes) but what was with the whole food montage? Dude, its funny when Dean eats, I agree with that wholly, but do we really need to mess that up by finding Every. Single. Solitary. Time. Dean bites into something crunchy? I don't know about you guys but I want my Eskimo/Canadian wannabees back. **

**Well, that was a long vent. N e way, reviews, as always are GREATLY appreciated (I cannot stress that enough)**

**And until next time!**

—**The Huntress**


	25. I Never Look Forward to Cleanup Crew

**Um, hey everybody… Now before you come at me with your pitchforks and torches and any other form of angry mob perpendilia crap I have a perfectly legitimate excuse as to why I haven't posted ………..actually no…..sorry about that. I'm just gonna go hide in a corner for a few days until you guys calm down and decide its really not worth it to tar and feather me. So, just read this next chapter and calm down….and if it's not too much to ask, leave a review. **

**SNSNSN**

**Chapter 25**

"**I Never Look Forward to Clean-up Crew"**

SNSNSN

"Damn it, Oliver, you missed the turn again!" Katherine yelled, pointing frantically at the street her boyfriend was supposed to have turned down.

"Well it would be a lot easier if there wasn't so much traffic, and it doesn't help at all that you're screaming in my face!" Oliver yelled back at her, looking around angrily to see if it was possible to make a U-turn.

"You know, you've only lived in this city all your life," Katherine retorted, "You'd think you _might_ know by now how to find a BL0ODY street!"

"If I—" Oliver began in a valiant attempt to explain himself, but he was quickly cut short by Amanda.

"Will you two just SHUT UP!!!" She screamed, immediately silencing them both. "From the moment we turned out of the parking lot you've been arguing like a friggin' married couple!" She had been sitting in the backseat of the car calmly cleaning the Colt and enduring Katherine and Oliver's argument until finally she couldn't take it anymore. "One of the Winchesters is now a vampire because we couldn't get there fast enough and you're arguing over a stupid wrong turn!?"

Katherine stared at her, surprised and angered by the outburst, but she did not say anything in reply.

"Sorry." Oliver said quietly to Katherine.

She harrumphed, but mumbled something under her breath that sounded like an apology and there was once again silence.

"That's better." Amanda said in a reprimanding tone which Katherine didn't appreciate, but didn't comment on. "And Oliver," Amanda added, "There's a back road off this next street, it'll take you to Madison."

SNSNSN

The rest of the ride went fairly quickly; Oliver was able to eventually get on Madison and they made it to the warehouse without another hitch.

"Thank God the police haven't shown up." Katherine stated as they got out of the car and noticed that the area surrounding that warehouse was empty as usual.

"Think there's any security cameras on this place?" Oliver asked, locking the car doors.

Amanda looked up and scanned the sides of the building and surrounding telephone poles, "Nope, we're lucky, not even a traffic camera."

"Since all the creepy stuff in the warehouse needs so much security." Katherine interjected.

Amanda shrugged, "That's probably why the vampires decided to nest here."

"Actually no." A cold voice called from the roof of the warehouse.

All three hunters looked up to see a thin man, looking to be in about his forties… but with vampires you could never be sure, "We only decided to stay in this dump because it was out of the way and closer to _you_." The vampire explained, then bent his knees and sprung off the roof landing on his feet about fifty feet in front of them.

They backed off slightly as he slowly advanced on them.

"Hey Amanda," Katherine said nervously, "Remember that gun you wanted so much that Oliver specially made you, like, this morning?...now might be a good time to put it to use."

Amanda smiled nervously, afraid to take her eyes off the vampire. "I…um…kind of left it in the car."

Katherine rolled her eyes and ran her palm down her face with a sigh.

"It's ok." Oliver said calmly, "You didn't think we'd need it."

"Why?" The vampire looked hurt, "Because you thought we were all dead?"

"You could say that," Amanda scoffed, "I mean, we did chop off a bunch of your kind's heads, which, by the way, was pretty awesome."

The vampire's lip twitched, revealing one of his deadly fangs; he was clearly getting annoyed with Amanda.

"Amanda." Katherine warned quietly, "I don't think now's the best time to mock since we don't really have any weapons on hand."

"No, no," The vampire said calmly, "It just lets me know that Kate was right, all you humans are the same; unforgiving….and _tasty._" And with that he lunged at Amanda, fangs bared.

Amanda barely had the chance to react before there was a loud swooshing sound followed by a dull thud. The vampire stopped dead in his tracks and slumped to the ground; a long, cross handled, wooden stake was protruding out of his chest right where his heart was.

Amanda and Katherine both looked over at Oliver in surprise. He was standing, feet spread apart and one arm outstretched, heaving slightly at the intensity of his action.

"Nice….stake." Amanda said, too impressed (or freaked) for complete sentences.

"Your welcome." Oliver said, brushing off the shock. "Well," he sighed after a time, walking over to the re-deceased vampire, "There's one less vampire in the world, but one more body to get rid of."

"Pity he hadn't been dead longer." Said Katherine as she and Amanda helped Oliver carry the body further into the alley next to the door of the warehouse. **(A/n: yeah, I wonder how that looks to the innocent bystander…whatever. That's not a concern here anyway.)**

"What?" Oliver asked, struggling under the dead weight.

Katherine waited until they had dumped the body in the alley then replied, "Decomposure. If a vampire had been dead….well, undead, for a number of years, it only makes sense that their body would decompose after they lose whatever force was keeping them 'alive'."

"And that's why Kate turned into a pile of dust when Hannah shot her; she'd been a vampire for over fifty years, while officer Nelman just kind of laid there…headless." Amanda added

Oliver smirked, "It's always fun to make the mess, but I never look forward to clean-up crew."

"Ain't that the truth." said Amanda, opening the door to the warehouse and leading the way inside.

SNSNSN

They wandered around for a bit, flashlights scanning the walls for the fuse box to give the warehouse some light.

"So, do you guys remember where you exactly you encountered the vampires?" Oliver asked as he found the switch and upon pulling it, the warehouse was suddenly filled with light. "This place looks just a little bit confusing when it comes to direction." He eyed a creepy looking pile of old, broken carousel horses warily.

"It's easy." Amanda replied, "Just follow your nose."

Oliver looked at her, slightly confused, but took a breath of the air anyway. What he smelled was nothing pleasant. If he hadn't been trying to smell it he wouldn't have noticed but there was a faint, yet horrible smell that he soon recognized as the distinct smell of rotting flesh and bl0od.

Upon seeing her boyfriend's face, Katherine nodded as if to say, "Yep, that's it, love."

"Disgusting." Oliver said, contempt for the vampires oozing into his voice.

They headed off in the direction of the awful smell and eventually reached the site where Katherine, Amanda, and the rest of the hunter's last encounter with the vampires.

It was a gruesome sight indeed; there were at least a dozen vampires on the floor, each with their respective heads not far from their point of severance, and in addition, quite a few piles of dust indicating that some of the vampires were a bit older than they let on but none of that compared to the amount of bl0od that covered the floor of the warehouse.

Each severed head and body had a pool of bl0od around it that proved the vampires never failed to have a source of bl0od during their stay in Chicago, but what bothered the reluctant janitors the most was the amount of bl0od on the spot where Dean had stood.

Amanda shivered as she gazed upon the numerous pools and drips of crimson that had come from the hunter, "When he's human again, will Dean even be able to survive with the amount of bl0od he's lost?" she asked, not knowing how Sam or Hannah would take that.

Katherine shook her head, "To be honest, I don't know…I'm not even sure he'll become human again."

Amanda looked at her in disbelief, "But…you told them, you said that—"

"I said that it might work." She cut her off, "This supposed 'cure' has never been proven to work… for God's sake; I don't even know if it's been tested."

Amanda glared at her, "It'll work."

There was a pause in which neither girl spoke until Oliver cleared his throat, "I think we should, uh, start cleaning now." He said quietly

Katherine sighed, "Right…let's get to work."

Oliver nodded, satisfied, then reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a large bundle of body bags.

Katherine looked at the bags, "Oliver….what the hell? You said we're getting rid of the bodies not shipping them off to the coroners."

"What are we supposed to do, leave them here for the cops to find?" He asked, exasperated. "Anyway, we're not shipping them anywhere; I've got a friend who handles stuff like this."

Katherine blinked, "Wait, you're telling me that you've got a pal who takes vampire bodies and 'gets rid of them'." She almost felt sorry speaking of once innocent people as if they were vermin.

"Pretty much." Oliver replied, then seeing the look on his girlfriend's face and understanding how she felt, he added, "Don't worry, as much as they don't really deserve it, he cremates them and buries the ashes. All we have to do is get the bodies in the bags for transport and then clean up the rest of this mess."

"What about the vampire out by the door?" Amanda asked.

"We'll get him on the way out. Now come on let's get this place cleaned up and get back to the others as soon as possible."

The three got to work and after an hour or so, had all the vampire bodies in bags lined up across the floor, the ashes in portable containers for Oliver's friend, and had the blood mopped up with the dirty water disposed of down the drainage system.

"Well, I definitely don't think any vampires were nesting here for the past month, do you?" Oliver asked when they had finished.

"Definitely not." Katherine replied.

They all packed up the remaining cleanup tools and headed for the door. Once there, they packed up the last vampire and place a note on it informing its reader of how to get to the other bodies, then they placed the bag just inside the door and Oliver called his friend. After he ended his conversation he hung up his phone and all three hunters headed for the cars.

SNSNSN

**Haha so, that concludes chapter 25, don't worry, we'll get back to Sam and Dean angst in the next chapter, so get ready! **

**Oh and before I go, I just wanna talk briefly about the season three starter….actually no, if I get started on it it'll turn into a rant, let me just say I wasn't very impressed…. Gahhhhh! STUPID DEAL!!!!!!!! **

**Till next time**

—**HoD91**


	26. Can’t We At Least Do Something?

**Don't worry, I do realize how horrible a person I am for not posting, but what can I say? School sucks, and gets in the way of my writing time waaaay to much (imagine that, me, actually caring about my education…..crazy.)**

**So maybe, just maybe, you can somehow find it in your hearts to forgive me and maybe leave me a little review? Pleeeeeze?**

**SNSNSN**

**Chapter 26**

"**Can't We At Least Do Something?"**

SNSNSN

"So did you guys figure out anything else while I was gone," Sam looked at Hannah with a smirk, "Or do you always need a college boy to finalize your statements?"

"Yeah you wish." Hannah replied, but couldn't actually think of anything that would redeem herself and Dean, so she thought of an excuse instead. "We were mostly going over the facts to see if we missed anything."

"Yeah," Dean agreed, "And besides, Sammy, you weren't gone that long either."

Sam only smiled, "Right."

SNSNSN

"So basically what we're doing right now is waiting for twenty four hours to pass, right?" Dean asked after they ran out of things to talk about.

"Yup." Hannah replied, her mind wandering in boredom.

Dean sighed. Only about two hours had passed since they had gotten out of the warehouse and he was bored already. _Dean, stop thinkin' like that. _He told himself. _Everyone's worried about you becoming a psycho vampire forever and all you can think about is being bored. Then again…twenty four hours is a long time to wait when your just sitting there. _"Can't we at least do something?" he said after he failed to find a reason to just wait around.

"Like what?" Hannah asked, her attention span lengthening at the chance to not sit around for a whole day.

"Like a game, or _something_?" Dean suggested with a small smile.

"Oh, and here I was thinking you had a relevant idea." She retorted, but inside, she rather liked the idea, "But why a game?" she added, furrowing her brow.

Dean shrugged, "Because we've got twenty-two hours, give or take, to kill and I don't plan on just sitting here with my thumb up my ass, waitin' for something to happen."

Hannah snorted, "Ok Mr. Smartass, aside from the fact that your hands are tied to a chair; a good distance away from you ass, how bout we play cards? That'll definitely work well for a person who's hands are 'out of comisson' for the time being."

"We could always cut you loose, Dean." Sam offered, with Hannah, after a while, nodded slightly in agreement.

"No way in hell." Dean replied rather quickly, "Not until we can be sure I won't try to rip anyone's throat out."

"Dean." Sam sighed, "Haven't you figured it out yet that we're willing to take that risk?"

Dean looked away.

"Why else would we be here?" Sam continued, "Remember when you had the heart attack and put on the whole 'I laugh in the face of death' act, yeah, you know what I'm talking about, well it didn't work then, and it isn't working now."

"I'm not dying this time, Sam."

"That doesn't matter! No matter how many people you say you trust, how many people you say you love; you always end up pushing them away...Dean, just because you're given a heavy cross to bear doesn't mean you have to bear it alone. You're just like…." Sam paused, "You're just like Dad."

Hannah looked at both brothers; having the feeling they weren't just on the subject of vampires anymore. Sam had stood up and was now towering over his brother, heaving from overexertion. Dean simply sat there staring at a dark corner of the room but not focusing on anything in particular. And though Hannah had never really asked about the boys' father (she only knew what little she had heard through the grapevine of hunters) she saw that this was something that they had never really come to terms with.

Dean finally met his brother's eyes and opened his mouth to say something but just them the door of the cellar opened and in walked Amanda, Katherine, and Oliver.

Dean used this break in the conversation to once again conveniently avoid answering to his brother. He instead slapped on a sly smirk, "Hey Guys!" he greeted, almost too cheerfully, "Come and join the party."

_That's it, Dean, laugh it off like its all ok._ Sam thought to himself.

Amanda smiled, apparently buying it, "Hey. How you guys holdin' up?"

Sam, having sat back down, looked up at her. He was about to tell her what really was the problem, but upon seeing her face and innocent questioning eyes, he lied, knowing full well it was exactly what Dean wanted. "Of all the things we should be— for example: worried— we're bored."

"Yeah, you don't, by chance have a TV that you'd be willing to hook up down here, do you?" Dean asked Katherine and Oliver, he obviously had no problems jumping right in.

"No." they answered curtly.

"Just asking."

"You get the cars ok?" Hannah asked.

"There were a few…_hindrances,_" Said Amanda, "But it's all good now."

"Hindrances?" Asked Sam with concern, "You didn't run into the cops did you?"

Amanda shook her head, "No, but when we went on our little 'rescue mission' to save you guys, we sort of missed someone." She explained sheepishly, then retold the rest of her, Katherine, and Oliver's last encounter with a vampire.

"Wow. Nice work, Ollie. Where did you pick up the moves?" Hannah complimented the gunsmith when her friend had finished.

"Around." He smirked.

"Oh Mr. Mysterious now, are we?" She chuckled along with the rest of the room, until she saw the younger Winchester's gloomy look. "What's wrong, Sam?" She asked, suddenly growing serious.

"Nothing." He replied, changing his expression, "It's just that it makes me wonder what else we missed being so careless."

"Yeah, Dad would've killed if he found out we missed a vampire 'he could've started a whole new nest'." Dean interjected, imitating his father.

"Well excuse us of we were a little busy saving you to go off and look for stragglers." Hannah retorted.

The five talked awhile, trying to kill more time, but after about an hour or so, Oliver said he had a commission to finish up and, naturally, Katherine followed, saying she needed to man the Shop. This left Amanda, Hannah, Sam, and Dean to entertain themselves...

SNSNSN

**The lamest ending to the lamest, most useless chapter ever! But, alas, it was necessary for the continuation of the story. And have no fear, things'll most definitely pick up next time, which I'm hoping wont take as much time as this one did…it was a little disappointing wasn't it?**

**Aaaaaanywho, sorry guys, I should have more time when the full effects of Christmas ensue, but until then, Junior year is a B**

**Sooooo as usual,**

**Until next time (which is hopefully soon-ish)**

—**The Huntress**


	27. You wanted to play the game

**Chapter 27 Hey guys, remember me? I could launch into this big explanation on why I haven't posted in almost a year… I could say a ton of things that may or may not be entirely true including near death experiences, comas, espionage, kidnapping, the world almost being destroyed, and the worst: a massive onslaught of writers block… **

**I know I know, I'm so sorry. But I hope it's been long enough that all your anger has gone away and your just grateful I decided to finish the story! …or maybe you still are mad, in which case, again, I'm really sorry. No excuses, just lets forgive and forget right? Ok no more blabbering ON TO THE STORY **

**SNSNSN**

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for………….**

**Chapter 27!**

**"You wanted to play the game…"**

SNSNSN

"I spy something… gray."

"Uhhh the gray cement wall behind you?"

"Nope."

"The gray cement wall behind Sam?"

"Wrong again."

"The gray cement wall behind Amanda?"

"Still wrong."

"I give up…" Dean sighed in defeat.

"Try the gray cement wall behind _you_," Hannah chuckled.

"Not fair, I can't see that one." He replied curtly.

"You wanted to play the game…" she shrugged.

"But you picked gray, the whole damn room is gray!" he whined.

"Which is exactly why I picked it," she smirked, standing up to stretch her legs.

Dean rolled his eyes- secretly wishing he could do the same. "Sam," he said turning to his brother, "How much time left?"

The younger Winchester pushed back his sleeve to check, "Um…" he furrowed his brow as he counted in his head, "20 hours? Give or take."

Dean groaned and let his head fall back so he could stare blankly at the ceiling… which he noticed was also gray.

After a few moments he picked his head up. "Anyone know what's supposed to happen after 24 hours? Is it gonna be like new years where we all count down and then bam, champagne all around, I'm human again?"

Sam snorted, "As if we had the slightest idea…"

"Shut up, College boy," Dean snapped.

"Bite me."

"Oh you know I will."

SNSNSN

Hours later found Hannah upstairs chatting with Katherine about a past hunt.

"That's hilarious!" Katherine laughed when Hannah had finished. "I wish I'd been there."

"Be glad you weren't. Amanda with poison ivy is _not_ a pretty sight," Hannah replied, mock-seriously.

After a moment, Hannah stood up. "I should go check on Dean," she said.

Katherine nodded. "He's probably dying of boredom. I should check on Olly, too. He seemed a bit uptight."

Hannah made her way slowly down the cellar stairs, and as she opened the door she expected to find it exactly as she left it: Dean cracking bad vampire jokes, Sam rolling his eyes, and Amanda laughing at both of them, but the scene she encountered was horribly different.

The first thing she noticed was Dean's chair and the fact that Dean himself wasn't in it.

Her confusion was soon replaced with terror when she heard a scream from within the room.

She darted in, hoping, praying it was all some sick joke they just decided to play on her, but she let out a gasp of horror as she noticed a body lying in a pool of blood on the floor.

"Sam?" was all she could sputter out.

"Hannah!"

She whirled toward the opposite wall where the scream had originated. There was Amanda, gasping for breath, as Dean's iron grip on her neck pinned her against the wall.

Hannah was frozen. Her ears echoed with her best friend's screams as Dean snarled and pressed harder.

Then she heard a sudden snapping sound, and Amanda's screams fell silent.

Hannah heard her friend's body slump to the floor but could process no more. She must have been screaming, because moments later Dean looked up from Amanda's neck, face covered in blood, and roared at her.

She fell to her knees in defeat just as Dean lunged.

SNSNSN

"Hannah…"

"Hannah!"

"HANNAH GET UP!"

She jolted awake, panting and wild eyed.

"Thank God." Amanda sighed hugging the shaking girl.

Without a word Hannah embraced her friend tightly, "I thought-" suddenly she froze. "Dean." Her gaze shifted to the vampire. He was struggling violently against his ropes and Sam even had his hands on his shoulder trying to hold him down.

Guessing what was going through Hannah's mind, Amanda quickly released her friend, "It's not bloodlust or whatever else he's going through. When you started screaming like that, we all… freaked a little bit."

Hannah got to her feet shakily and walked over to the two brothers. Dean immediately stopped struggling and Sam backed off towards Amanda.

It was now Dean who became the calm one as Hannah slipped into his lap (forgetting for a moment he could probably kill her in a second) and wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. "Oh God, Dean…"

"Shhh." He whispered into her ear, "Don't think about it. We're all here. It's ok." He paused, "Though, unfortunately I would recommend getting off me… I might get tempted to eat you or something."

This only made her sobs increase and in a few moments time, his shoulder sleeve was quite wet.

He wondered silently what her dream had really been about.

After a few more moments, however, she calmed down and took his advice. "I'm sorry." She said quietly and after standing up and sniffing a few times she looked at him, "God, Dean, you look like hell."

He actually smiled, "You should look in the-" he started, but something stopped him from finishing the sentence. A strange feeling came over him. It wasn't bloodlust like he had been expecting but he suddenly felt tremendously weak and quite suddenly it seemed all the air had suddenly been sucked out of his lungs. Inside, his stomach turned and something felt like it was rising to his throat

"Dean?" Hannah was suddenly panicked when he started to slump forward, "What is it, can you smell anything?" she grasped his face in her hands, "Look at me."

His eyes fluttered open; "No…it's not-" He turned away from her and was suddenly racked with an onslaught of coughing. When she forced him to look at her again her thumb brushed against his lip and she felt the warm sticky red substance that had appeared in his mouth slide onto her finger.

"Sam, Amanda. Get over here. Now." She called.

Sam appeared next to the girl, and evaluated his brother with a furrowed brow. "Hannah, go get Katherine."

The look in his eyes was pure agony and she didn't hesitate to head for the door and race to find the only person they knew could help them now.

SNSNSN

Minutes later, they burst through the door towels, bandages, and some other unidentifyables in hand.

"Out of the way" Katherine commanded, shoving Sam, Amanda, and Hannah away from a nearly spasmodic Dean.

She lifted one of his drooped eyelids and stared at the unfocused and rolling eye beneath it and quickly checked to see if his pulse had returned. Then grabbed a towel and wiped the blood that was dripping from his mouth.

"Its not the bloodlust, right? It can't be." Sam said, nervously stepping closer when his brother moaned in pain and doubled over.

Katherine allowed Sam to hold him up as she wiped his forehead and breathed a soothing word. "I believe it's the exact opposite. His body's rejecting the vampire blood; he's turning human again."

**SNSNSN**

**Not exactly how I wanted it to go, but… WHOO! We're almost done! I am like SO excited!!**

**Heehee this is so intense…**

**And before I go, I would like to extend a tremendous thank-you to Mazkeraide for beta-ing most of this chapter, seriously, it would be way more awful if she hadn't helped. Mazzie, you are my life.**

**Until next time!**

**HoD**


End file.
